Carpe Diem
by Sunset Nightfall
Summary: Alucard has returned and gained a new power after 30 years. Moreover, there are things in the past that were left unclear. Who's satisfied with the ending of Hellsing Ultimate? Continuation of the last chapter/episode, Canon, AxI and SxP. Rating and genre changed because of the progress of the chapters.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

INTRODUCTION

The Countess retired for the day. Work was papers away from finished, and were scattered around her bed as she slept. Books were on the edge of her bed as well as the papers she reviewed. She slept soundly in bed, stress and tiredness obvious in her features. But while she slept, a presence was there. It was familiar. It was very familiar to her. The presence took form… then slowly walked its way towards the side of her bed… She was sleeping soundly but gained awareness when she felt it next to her, getting closer as she felt its breath, nearing her bare and vulnerable neck. She kept her sleeping façade. She took no second and soon shot the thing using her gun that was hidden under her pillows.

The next thing heard was a loud kicking of the door, forced open.

"Are we being attacked again, Master?!" Yelled the panicking Seras, carrying her guns and opening the light switch. Both women took a moment to see who the intruder was.

They heard a specific dark laughter they all well know.

"Such a violent welcome. What an honor! I feared you've forgotten about me." Chuckled Alucard as his wounds healed.

"You're back!" Seras took a step and gleefully welcomed.

The Countess was now seated on the edge of her bed, her left leg resting on her right one. "You're a bit later than I expected, Alucard… Care to explain yourself?"

"Hmph. Killing one's self takes some time. And in my situation, there was a lot of self to kill…" The vampire expounded further.

"You've returned." The Countess' tone softened. "And in the meantime, I have grown old and grey."

The vampire smiled apologetically. "Hmm. Do forgive me."

The Countess turned to look at him with her eye, still sitting on her bed. "Were you skulking in here to drink my blood?" She smiled knowingly.

The vampire laughed for he knew that his Countess already knew what his motives were. "You need to ask? I haven't eaten anything in 30 years… I'm famished."

The Countess stood and walked to the sitting vampire. "The young woman you knew is gone… I'm… ancient." She told, her eye showing disappointment.

The vampire's eyes softened as he looked at her. "And I'm not?"

The Countess chuckled softly, a bit flattered, knowing she was still the same in his eyes even if years passed on her. She chuckled softly as she put her right hand on her cheek, placing her ring finger to her mouth. She came to bite it, enough to make a small wound to draw her blood out for her loyal servant. The vampire watched her, giving an anticipating smile, relieved for he will be fed. The Countess put her arm and finger out for her servant. Both were happy seeing each other again for the past 30 years.

"You're home, my dear Count." Smiled the Countess.

The vampire smiled back. "Back forevermore, my Countess." He replied as he gently stuck his tongue out, anticipating her drop of blood.

The blood dropped in the night of the red moon, quiet and peaceful in the dark skies.

≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing arranged a meeting for the round table conference 2 days after Alucard returned. She would report the return of her vampire. The council wouldn't have cared but they would since Integra has reached her age. It would be a problem for them if she didn't have a plan regarding her vampires and the future of her organization.

The knights had changed. They weren't the same people Integra used to call for a meeting but their faces were still familiar, reminding her of their late ancestors. Somehow, the meetings they held were relaxed as there were less problems except for the undying cases of vampires that were usually annihilated by Seras in her missions.

The meeting started. Integra began by announcing the return of Alucard. The members were surprised and shocked by the news except for Rob Walsh. He was the only member who was still alive besides Integra during their time. The council felt tense because the moment had come for Integra to answer their questions.

"How did that happen, Sir Integra? I thought he was reported as 'vanished from existence'. Please elaborate why and how." One questioned her, it was Islands. Hubert Islands. He had read the reports of the incident 30 years ago. He was aware of the casualties as well as foreign ones when he was going through the papers. He also noted the disappearance of her vampire. Curious to know why, he pushed his question.

"Gentlemen, I have explained this to you whenever we had a meeting before. But now, I will expound. My servant was 'vanished from existence' by a werecat who had the ability of limitless possibilities. It's very difficult to explain but to make it short, gentlemen, the enemy was nothing but an imposter; a fake. That wretched Major was not human, but a cyborg. Moreover, it must be a human to kill a monster. Therefore, my servant has returned for he cannot be bested by such a ludicrous imposter."

"So what are your plans now, Integra? You have no heir for Hellsing, making you the last head. Of course, his majesty should know what you'll do next." Walsh stated. He needed to come to make sure of the council's condition and to hear from her.

"I will still continue to serve my country, my men and his majesty until I die." She said calmly. Her answer was obvious. She was loyal to her duty and the legacy her father left to her.

"That as well, Sir Hellsing. What will happen to your vampires and Hellsing?" It was Walsh again.

"Ah yes. When I die, Hellsing will too, it will just be a state-run government agency governed by either one of you. It's up to you men to continue protecting our country. I believe that all of you are well informed of the monsters we slaughter. And as for my vampires, I believe, someone else has to lead them." She said almost faintly.

"But how will that happen, Sir Integra?" A man asked from her left. His name is Timothy Hyde.

"I would like to suggest that I would take Sir Gregory Penwood under my wing. It is possible that Alucard and Seras will follow him as an order." Her demeanor stayed calm or, rather, confident. She knew those two won't ever betray her…

"How can you be sure that they will be following your order even when you're gone? Are you even sure of their loyalty to you? Do you even know if their loyalty to you is absolute?" This time, it was Garin Wyndham who tweeted.

She sighed. How dare he question her servants' loyalty to her? But she recalled a painful memory about that. She kept silent for a while. Alucard and Seras are different. They could never betray her. Some things never change. She chuckled then. She slightly remembered the time when the Valentine brothers were invading them and the members were panicking like she was going to let them die. As if.

"Sir Wyndham… And all of you, if my vampire wasn't loyal to me, then he wouldn't have returned and would've used his power to bring chaos to England again. If they weren't loyal, then they could've just did as they pleased, and killed me during my deep slumber. Seras wouldn't be a problem. She's very unique. As for Alucard… He has never disobeyed any of my orders. Not one was disobeyed. I will have all of you know that he's still following orders from my father before he was sealed away." She kept her stern face. She lied. Alucard disobeyed her that one time when all could've ended in total chaos. As retribution for lying, Alucard's words resonated in her head: " _I'm afraid I must disobey you. Farewell, Integra."_ He'd be her main problem in her plans. She must prepare him for what the future will bring.

"Sealed away? Why don't you seal him away like your father did?" Walsh asked, bringing her back into the conference.

"My father died too early before he could teach me anything else… Moreover, the attack from 30 years ago left my manor in shambles. Not one document from my ancestors survived. I've thought of it and searched for those notes but unfortunately, none was left. Everything was destroyed." She explained.

"Then, Greg, we wish you good luck." Islands cackled.

"E-err… A-alright." Gregory Penwood, nervously said.

"Why Gregory? Why him? Is he even capable of this complicated leadership?" Wyndham protested.

"Who would you want Sir Integra to mentor, Sir Garin Wyndham? I believe Greg would do just fine. He's a nitwit but he's hardworking. And besides, no one else in this council knows Sir Integra well other than Greg. He's keeping up a good work on his fencing lessons as well, isn't that right, Sir Integra?" Islands cackled louder.

"Yes, he has improved." She smiled. She was quite proud of herself and Gregory. The others in the council stayed quiet after Islands' remark. Though it will be a big change, they couldn't object for they couldn't do anything on the matter.

"I think it's best if Gregory would be the one to learn from you, Integra. He's probably the closest to you in our council. Wasn't Shelby close to you as well?" Walsh reminisced. Although it was rare for him to attend the council, he was aware of their close bonds. Shelby, Hugh and Arthur were a team. Integra's probably comparable to Shelby as his niece since he and Arthur were such close friends.

Integra chuckled silently. "Yes, quite. He told me how close he was with my father. Is the council in favor of Penwood leading my vampires? Of course, he will be properly trained and taught well on how to handle them."

The council was silent in agreement, some, nodding. They weren't sure about the whole thing but they had no other choice. In all honesty, they doubt that everything would be settled well. They talked about Integra's plans if ever her demise comes in their past meetings, and they didn't like her idea of Seras taking her seat. They didn't want a vampire to be one of them that's why they can't do anything now but to agree and hope that Penwood would improve much better under Integra's guide.

"One last thing, gentlemen. The Vatican Section XIII still visits me in occasions. I fear I am not comfortable with them. We all know their attitudes. Please be prepared… for anything." She warned…

That night, she gathered her vampires to get their report on the day. It became a daily routine for her and Seras while Alucard was away. The two women grew very close with each other after spending so much time together in 30 years. Seras became much stronger as well. She was able to manipulate more of her vampiric powers and had been doing a great job in the manor. She also took great care of Integra as she grew older.

"So much has changed in you, Master. Seras as well. Did something happen while I was away?" Alucard's grin never changed even after three decades.

"No, just the usual but the aftermath of the war did gave us a lot of work. Not to mention the manor being renovated and there were a lot of ghoul remnants scattered about. Many vampires were also created so our work never got done. These times are quite a breather for us, Master." Said the always enthusiastic Seras. She was really happy for his return.

Integra smiled a bit. She felt relieved that her family is reunited. All that was left for her to do is continue her duty and wait for her demise. "Any reports, Seras?" She finally changed the subject.

"Yes, Sir!" She stood straight. She reported some ghoul incidents around the abandoned subway and the found vampire was kilometers away from the said place. After her full detailed report, an enormous shadow enveloped the room.

"Good evening, Boss! Sir Alucard! I also have a report. Ma Cherie didn't remind me." It was Pip.

Alucard looked amused. 30 years and she was almost good as him in vampiric power manipulation.

"Good evening as well, Mr. Bernadotte. I see you've become more than Seras's familiar." He grinned wider, looking at Seras. "Why. It makes me proud."

Seras blushed by his compliment. It made her chuckle shyly before regaining her composure. "Ah. I'm sorry. I forgot. We had consecutive missions after that… "

"Alright. Mr. Bernadotte, your report?" Integra acknowledged him.

"Sir Hellsing, two days ago, when the Vatican Section XIII were going back to the lobby, they hurt me." He said uttermost sadly.

Integra sighed. "Is that all?"

"Of course not, Ma'am. I heard them planning an attack on the council. The blonde one suggested they attack, sacrificing themselves to kill half of the council but the chief dismissed her thought. He said the 10th crusade would settle it after a century or two, declaring that they can wait until all is ready to attack us." Pip finished.

Alucard chuckled deeply. Some things never do seem to change. Integra kept her calm. She was thinking about it.

"I'm sorry that I forgot to report on that, Sir. Pip and I were quite busy cleaning up some mess in our mission. I didn't get a chance to tell you sooner because I didn't want to bother you resting." Seras said apologetically.

"It's alright. It's better now that we know their plans." Integra said, still in deep thought, a bit relieved that her warning to the round table conference didn't go to waste.

"What will you do now, Integra? Should you tell the council in your soon meeting?" Alucard asked, still wearing his toothy grin. He knew that this issue will bother her.

Integra kept silent. This shouldn't bother her anymore. She should just tell the council of the Vatican's plans and get on with it. But she had a bad feeling about what's going to happen. The 9th crusade were already too much to handle. What more will the 10th give out? She felt like there was something more that she didn't know. Even though a century or two wouldn't accomplish much of the numbers of the previous crusade, she felt that something will definitely be different and… dangerous.

Her phone rang. She answered it. There was trouble. She hung up the phone and looked at Seras.

"Seras, it seems the ghouls you've been chasing are still loose. The place is in an abandoned building 30 kilometers, south. It's not far from the subway you cleared up. Go."

"Yes, Sir!" She saluted then collected the shadow, that enveloping the room, to her left arm. "Master, you stay here and guard Master Integra, alright? We're off!" She smiled wide and left with Pip. She figured it'd be much easier to locate all of the freaks with Pip with her.

"Master." Alucard walked closer to Integra's desk. Integra turned around to watch the moonlit sky, its glow emphasizing her pale hair. She grew more beautiful in her old age but something had changed in her. Alucard felt it. She's much relaxed, open if possible. It seemed like the years have gifted her more beauty, wisdom and content. Indeed, those were the things he saw in her in the moment. And then he felt something else… it was… sadness? Hopelessness? Despair? He stood there, examining her. Physically, she grew to be a fairly middle-aged woman but when he inspected her more, he noticed she's… sad. He wondered why.

They were silent for a while.

"Alucard, I've been wanting to ask you something." Integra finally spoke but didn't look at him. She kept staring at the night sky.

"What is it, My Master?" His tone gave a hint of seriousness. He didn't know how to cope with her current… mood or emotions. It was rare for her to manifest them but those decades just changed her to allow such things to be shown.

"Walsh told me about Sir Hugh's suspicion… Did you know why Walter betrayed us?" She finally said it.

Alucard wasn't surprised by her question. He knew how much she loved Walter since she grew up all her life with him. He was her second father after all. He wasn't just her butler, her retainer, but he was her surrogate father. He helped in raising her to be Hellsing's leader and to be a woman of authority. That, he can never deny. He knew Integra would face that misery. He knew she was hurt when Walter showed up as a vampire; showed up as their adversary. He knew how hard it was for her to tell him to kill Walter. That's the reason why he asked her to give him his orders. As much as he didn't want to add to her burden, he can't because it was her decision. It was her will to be done. He just had to do his part of the bargain as her loyal servant, her monster.

He remembered how she ordered him; how she ordered him with a big hint of pain in her voice. He couldn't do anything in the situation. He knew she needed to learn things on her own like: how to handle traitors. As a Hellsing, as a knight, she needed to destroy those who oppose and threat her country.

He remembered the moment that he bowed down to her, crouched as low as the ground, kissed it to show her his unwavering loyalty to her, bound or not bound by blood. He stood, facing Walter with his head still bowed down as she said her final words to Walter; how she easily disregarded what Walter truly is to her and that she no longer care.

As strong as she is, as much as she doesn't want to show her emotions, he can feel it. He knows her too much even though they've only known each other for 10 years. Up until now, he can feel her pain even after 30 years.

She didn't know the truth. She just did what she needed to do. And now, she wants to know why. Is this the reason why she's sad? If so, then he'd tell her everything.

It took him a while before he could reply.

"Master... He was a fool. He let his childish self take over him…" He said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"You see, Master, he wanted me dead. He wanted to kill me ever since we met and sent to Warsaw in 1944. Ever since then, he wanted to fight me but he didn't have to opportunity to do so. I was sealed away and took the opportunity 30 years ago." He said slowly. It was quite hard to explain.

"Why would he want that?"

Their conversation was quiet. It was like they were revealing some secrets in their pasts… A sad one. Alucard paused for a while, thinking of how he'll have to say it when she urges him…

"No need to hide anything from me, Alucard. Just tell me everything." She pointed out. She still didn't look his way. She never did show her emotions to anyone… Maybe except for Seras.

"Alright, Master. Your father honored him because at his young age, with his excellent intellect and strength. He was almost as strong as me… But he succumbed to his immaturity and insecurity after that incident in Warsaw, 1944. He almost got killed by a powerful werewolf… if I hadn't saved him, he would've died. And because of that, he became afraid… afraid of becoming useless, of becoming old, and being forgotten. If he dies, he will become nothing. He will become trash in refuse. He loathed me because to him, I'm the better servant. Because of that, he secretly betrayed your father and plotted everything so he can have your undivided attention. But in the end, he failed. He, himself, was too weak. He can never defeat me." He grinned, repeating Walter's exact words when he stood before them, mocking Anderson's dead remains.

"But why you, Alucard? The two of you seemed to be close acquaintances in all the years I knew the both of you. Sometimes, I'd get to see the two of you getting together."

"Let's say that he's jealous, Master." He grinned wider.

"What do you mean? Jealous of what?" This time, she turned to look at him. She was shocked to know that petty reason Alucard was telling her. It was unbelievable.

"You. Because he loves you, Integra. Ever since you were born, he was already there. I know Arthur was a busy man like you and he relied on Walter too much. I bet that he was the one who took care of you most of his time while you were an infant. He became your surrogate father ever since then. Another reason is because I serve my masters better than he can. Whenever I was there in battle, he can't stand a chance of killing anything when I was present. And when he's here, all he can do is be the butler in disposal only when needed. But I was more. I served your father at best especially in the war." He paused before continuing.

"Walter earned his title for a cause… 'The Angel of Death'… He persevered to prove that he was the better servant because he wanted attention; specifically your father's and yours. He wanted to show his master, Arthur and also maybe you, that you don't need me when it comes to hunting down monsters. To tell the truth, there were times, when I was still present, he wanted to fight me. I felt it, Master. It was like how Anderson looked at me when he wanted to decapitate me. Again, he persevered, and grew stronger when he was in his early 30s but when he was about to test it with me, I was sealed away. In the end, he waited for his plot to act… to finally have a chance to fight me. He became jealous once more when you had released me." He chuckled, remembering how inquisitive Integra was when she was still young. "Your attention was brought to me even after the incident, right? When he returned from his trip, all you asked him was about me. When he dared to question you about my being, you defended me, giving him the cold shoulder. He must've felt awful. First, your father and then you… Integra, we've known each other for 10 years. And in those years, we've known each other better than anyone else… Walter must've felt the same thing again." He stopped. He'd be repeating himself if he reasoned again.

"I see." She said nonchalantly. How it pained her to know the truth. She could've gotten a cigar but she wouldn't want Seras to know of it and scold her endlessly. She got her answers but there was something else…

"You missed one thing though…"

"Hmmm?" He hummed questioningly.

"He was still loyal to me, Alucard. I have no proof but when he died, I felt it. He…" She trailed off, remembering that incident 3 decades ago. There was no doubt that Walter still did something good in the end. She just felt it. She knew it because he was her second father.

"I understand, Master. You know him better than anyone else. Just like you know me better than anyone else. He did what he can just as I did. Just like how I always did." He grinned.

Integra gave a dark chuckle at him. "Did you?" She said sarcastically.

"Of course, My Master." He chuckled then gave a slight bow.

She laughed a bit, her mood lightened. "Did you really? Your gluttony didn't help your statement at ALL."

Integra smiled, her eye gleaming under the light of the moon. In return, Alucard smiled as well. "I'm sorry."

Integra shook her head, still wearing her smile. She got back at him for once.

"You sure did change, Master… I also have something to talk with you." He said, giving out a grin.

"What is it?" Her brows raised at her question.

His expression grew serious as he walked to her side and knelt before her.

"Master…" She looked down on him. "I believe I've become more immortal than ever before; even with one soul left within me." He said gravely.

Integra was taken aback. What? More immortal? How? Why? "Why's that? And the restrictions…"

"Yes, Master. That demon's soul and abilities are remarkable. Not only is he immortal but he can choose when he dies; or there's only one thing that can kill himself but I don't know what. All I know is that he used a knife. That was all I can see in his memories. And now that I have control over his soul, I replaced his memories with mine and claiming his soul, mine." He chuckled. "But I am still bound to you, Master. Even if I was free from your bloodline, I would still follow you... Because there's no greater master for me other than you." He smirked.

She paused, deep in thought. "I see..." She replied.

Alucard didn't keep what he always wanted to ask her, especially now that he knows she's weary of her age. "Have you ever thought of asking me to drink your blood, Master? Have you ever thought about becoming more than what you are? Just give me—"

"No, Alucard. Why do you ask me that? Do you think of making me your No Life Queen? If so, then stop this. I have no interest in what you're offering." She declined but she knew he'd ask her about this. It ran over her thoughts some time ago. She could've accepted it because she's feeling her age but as a Hellsing, she would decline. It's always been a Hellsing's will to die as a human.

He saw her expression. Hesitation. Why, he thought… Did she anticipated this already, and thought it over before he came back? He decided to persuade her.

"If you die, Master, I will be free. And what's more is that no one will control me. Not even Police Girl. Would you want that?"

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are, trying to threaten me? Don't you dare question my resolve, Servant."

"Then answer me this, Countess. Why do you hesitate? Have you thought about this before? Did you know that I've always wanted to turn you? Have I lost your trust in me? Did you think I won't be coming back to you? Did you think I betrayed you?"

"What do you think, Alucard? Waiting 30 years as a human already wasted too much time. I wasted most of my life waiting and losing faith for you to return. And now, you're asking me to be something I hunt down and kill?" She retorted.

"Please do not degrade me with those scums, Master. You know who I really am and—"

"That's the point, Alucard. I know almost everything about you except your personal thoughts. And if you think I'd accept your offer, then I'd rather—"

He slammed his palms against the wall in between the windows, his arms on each side of her head, trapping her in between as he closed their distance.

"You'd rather what, Master? Would you rather die and leave Seras and I alone with whoever you think can lead us– control us, even? Then no, Master. If that's the case, then I'd become what I really am. No one can stop me. I will not accept anyone else to hold my leash. I am _not_ anyone else's dog! Tell me what you like to believe but I will not give up on persuading you. You deserve everything that a human can't have. You deserve more."

"If you think I'll call you Master, then to hell with you. I don't need your immortality—"

"But you need _me_ , Integra. I'll make it up to you if you let me. I'll destroy the world for you if you let me because I'll do anything for you."

Integra was surprised. She looked at him. His eyes weren't blazing unlike before. They were calmer but in his frustration, they were becoming redder. Why does he make advances to her even at her age? He just read her mind.

"Because you're more beautiful than ever, Master. Time has even made you more beautiful and not to mention you have become my perfect Countess. In this total immortality I have acquired, I'd like to spend all of it with you, my equal, my Countess, my Integra... For I will _not_ follow anyone else. This I swear to you. Get angry at me if you like but I will also get mad at you for making me someone else's pet. Just a reminder, Integra. Even dogs stay loyal to their Masters even after their death but when someone else takes them, they will bark for they see anyone else as an enemy. Fortunately, not all dogs are like that but unfortunately for you, I AM that kind of dog. I will never bow down to anyone else. Never."

Just then, Seras came back and Pip enveloped the whole manor again. Integra made her dismissal. She left without a word and retired to her bedroom.

Things has changed or not changed. Some things never….

* * *

 **A/N: So this is originally my first fic. It took me time to post it because I needed a lot of researching to do. Anyways! Sorry for errors. I'd totally appreciate pointing out my mistakes so I can make them right. In the summary, I've put AxI and SxP because they'll have their time in the later chapters. I didn't put romance in the genre because there isn't much in the early chapters. The romance will most likely to be leveling up, step by step. I hope you guys like this! Thank you!**

 **7/21/2017: Minor edit has been made on this chapter. Thanks, EarthHeartIdiot for pointing them out! Forgive me for the grammar mistakes in the following chapters. I will edit them after I finish this fic. I will be updating soon. So stay tuned for more!**

 **Tschüß und Auf Wiedersehen!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Forget Me Not

Chapter 2 – Forget Me Not

Gregory Penwood visited Integra's manor ever since the decision that he was to lead her vampires was made. At first, Integra continued to engage fencing with him until he gained more balance and strategies for him to counter and score a point on her. His chances were small but there were times that he sent her saber flying. At those times, Integra smiles in his improvement or sometimes, honestly, becomes disappointed at herself because of her age. She was, in fact, not getting younger but Penwood's development made her fairly satisfied. It became her daily routine to fence with Penwood with growing intensity in their duels then go to the shooting grounds to train his accuracy.

She felt rather content with her daily activities because she gets to have a small work-out to keep her body from becoming stiff. She never was a lazy bone and she hated it when she doesn't get to move or work. She trains Gregory in the mornings until lunch time then she works in her office in the afternoon until dusk. It was rather tiring for her age but she kept on going. The only thing that bothers her when the sun sets is none other than Alucard who always visits her after he wakes up from his daily slumber.

"Good evening, My Countess." He materializes to the side of her desk as she neatly pile her finished papers.

"Good evening, Count." She greets as she clears her desk of folders then looks at him.

"Will you give me a mission tonight? Or has Seras taken all the fun?"

"I believe she already did." She slightly chuckles.

"Then it's fine. I'll have to spend time with you in exchange for the ones I missed." He grins. He knew she sulked or is still sulking because he just made her wait. He made her wait. He made them wait. And so, what more can he do to make it up to her? She sighs, giving off a confusing vibe of either content or boredom of the everyday routine she has gotten used to in half a year. She wouldn't wonder if this will be her mundane schedule of activities until she dies. She knows all too well about Alucard's objective to why he's been 'visiting' her every night after the decision of the Round Table Conference.

"What do you want, Alucard?" She asked rather annoyingly. It's already her everyday cycle.

"No need to be so rude, Master." Alucard smiles darkly. "I come here to have our daily conversation. You know that I still have to make up for making you wait 30 years, right?" He chuckles.

God help her. Her vampire is getting a little too pushy around her. She knows their conversation would end all the same.

"Alucard, be ready for your new Master. He'll be running with the government military agency. And when there're vampires, ghouls or any of the like, you'll follow his orders under the special operations unit. The decision is already made. And just like my ancestors, I will die the same as them. And don't think you can convince me, Count. I've already reached my age when I await death and its eternal slumber upon me." She closed her eye. She didn't want him to see right through her. She has gone pass the thought of accepting his offer many years ago.

"If that is your decision, Master, I will not question you… But don't expect me to follow him like I follow you. Moreover, when you die, there's a possibility that I will be set free of your restrictions."

"I thought the restrictions don't apply now that you gained a new power?"

"Not all of them… I'm still bound by your blood. And I think that I will forever be bound by your blood." He smiles casually.

"I see. Maybe I should take you with me when I die." She looks at him and smiles tauntingly. He smiles back the same.

"I don't know, My Countess. Even if I come with you, I'm everywhere."

"And nowhere, I know. What's not to try, My dear Count?" She chuckles. She became more open and a bit talkative, he noted.

He gave an amused smirk. "Oh, please don't ruin the mood, Master. You know where we'll go if you let me start." He teases.

Integra didn't need a second to think about what went wrong in her statement. Her small smile faded. She sighs. "As if _I_ ruined it, Alucard…"

He laughs heartily. "Do you doubt me, Integra?"

"Of course, Alucard. Why don't you become more human for once to become more of a monster?" He chuckles again.

"I did. Did you forget, Master? It was fun to massacre. Wasn't declaring war arousing, Integra?" He grins evilly.

She sighs again. "You and your games… Why don't you play with Seras? I'm sure she missed you."

"Ahh…" He thinks. "She grew up rather too fast and she's very busy unlike you, you have some time."

She smirks. "Your fledgling got better than you expected, didn't she?" She teases and this time, he crosses his arms.

"I believe so and that's why I'm sticking with you, Master. All these fun and games are fun when you lead."

"I know. I never failed to notice that."

"Especially when you were still innocent. But I knew you had it in you." He smiles in satisfaction. "But Master… You know we can't take the Iscariots easily. That's why–"

"I know. You should be ready for them. I'm sure Gregory's descendants will get better. They will have their great grandfather's courage even in the face of death. And they will become worthy of being your master." She deadpanned him. His face grew stern. She's always so hard to get but he will never give up. He knows he has a chance where she might change her mind because he knows that she will never give up. He just got excited for his new game is starting; he's getting pumped up. It wouldn't be long until the day comes.

Gregory Penwood continued to train with Integra. Because of their bond, he became less nervous, growing some bravery that he inherited from Integra after spending so much time with her. As the years passed by, he became more like Integra. Though his nervousness and panic in crucial times stays, he manages to compose himself; a great improvement with himself. Years passed and Gregory introduces his son to her… His name is Sherwin Penwood. He's 10 years old… Integra, now in her late 60s, grew more soft and relaxed.

"G-good morning, Sir Integra. My name is Sherwin Penwood." He says, clinging to his father's leg. Integra gives a stern look.

"Now, young man. That's not a nice way to introduce yourself." She said rather harshly. The boy buries his face into the cloth of his father's slacks.

"Man up, Young Sir Sherwin!" Integra commanded and the boy, because of her dominating presence and command, compelled at her order. She smiles warmly.

"That's better. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sherwin. I'm Sir. Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." She offers a hand.

The boy looks at her hand then to her. It took the boy a few beats before he took her hand and give a small shake.

"You have a long but nice name, Sir Integra." He says a bit confidently but still nervous.

"Why, thank you. I look forward to knowing you better." She smiles and Sherwin couldn't help but smile as well because of the warm welcome she gave him.

Seras comes to them, making her left arm look physically perfect. "Seras Victoria here." She smiles. "Good morning, Master."

"Good morning as well, Seras. Sir Gregory…" Integra nods at Gregory.

"Sherwin, this is Seras. Come say hi." Gregory says. His son looks at her. Seras notices the young boy and smiles genuinely. The boy just stares at her, a bit bewildered to why she looks so different.

"H-hello." He greets, hiding behind his father, shyness and nervousness rushed before him. Seras made an effort to crouch down and offer a hand. She knew children wouldn't approach an adult because of their height and overwhelming presence so she was the one to adjust.

"Hello there. I'm Seras Victoria." The boy peeks again, noticing her arm…

"Y-your arm…! Why is it weird? Papa, shouldn't we bring her to the hospital?" Gregory smiles then gives Seras the cue.

"I'm alright, little one. I'm a vampire." She smiles.

"A vampire?" His eyes widen in disbelief. "But aren't vampires bad and they kill people and… and… they eat children like me!" He says in fear.

"No, no." Seras laughs. "Not all vampires. I'm a good vampire. Don't worry. I don't eat people. I only drink their blood."

"Then you'll drink my blood?! PAPA!" he quickly grips his leg tightly, clinging to his leg. Seras tries to hide her laughter.

"No, no. I will never! I promise you, I'm gonna be your friend." She says cheerfully, holding her right hand up, gesturing a promise sign.

"But… but… but… promises are always broken…" He tears up. "Like Mama…" He cries silently, hugging his father's leg.

Integra and Seras look at each other, then to Gregory. Gregory gave a sad expression then tends to his son.

"Now, Sherwin. Remember that Mama is always with you. She'll always be watching you." He smiles and pats the boy's head which calmed him.

"Yes, Papa…" He slowly smiles, tears still falling on the side of his plump cheeks.

The two women were quite amused to see the boy so strong. They had the feeling that the boy would be some development in the Penwood's bloodline; the start of development in the Penwood's bloodline. Seras took a step and knelt, stroking the boy's hair, knowing what it's like to lose someone dear.

"I'll be your friend. I'll be good. What's your name?" The boy stands straight, facing her, wiping his tears.

"My name is Sherwin Penwood. Nice to meet you. Just make sure you keep your promise!" The boy pouts but puts in a brave front. His eyes were still a bit teary and his cheeks and nose were pink. Seras laughs.

"Yes, I will. We'll protect you."

"We?" He cocks his head to one side, raising his eyebrows.

"Me, Sir Integra and another vampire who's absent. He's a good vampire too. I promise." Seras raises her right hand again for the gesture of her promise.

Years passed by quickly. It's already the year 2053. Integra's routines somehow changed. The meetings of the Round Table Conference still kept the same except for Rob Walsh's death years back, and her activities kept on decreasing to the point where Gregory was the one holding her papers, reports, and some missions. Over the years, Seras kept on following orders from Integra, starting to follow Gregory. Gregory's leadership greatly improved over the vampires but not all of them… Alucard's hard-headedness still got the best of him. He still refused to follow Gregory for he sees no point in doing so. Instead of joining Seras on her missions, he stays and watches over the aging Integra, still not giving up to change her mind. He'd only follow when Integra orders him to go hunting but in all his honesty, he'd still want to annoy his master and convince her. All those years, Integra remained steadfast. No matter what he did to try to convince her, he cannot falter his Iron Countess. He was becoming anxious for he can feel her time coming. He still had time but his anxiousness was eating him away at the same time. He decided to stay with his Master every nightfall to watch over her after he's fought his anxiety.

It wasn't before long when one morning, Integra called everyone in her room for she feels her chest gradually hurt. Gregory, Seras and Alucard came to her room. Seras came rushing to her side, in the state of panic while Gregory neared her bed after ordering a maid to call for her doctor… It was Alucard who was distant. His thoughts rushed in denial for his efforts of convincing her was vanishing right before his eyes. Integra was holding her chest, sweating because of the pain. After a while, the doctor came and checked up on her. Unfortunately, the doctor gave a shaking head, indicating that there was nothing left to do. Integra, who was still struggling, gave her final words and will as her witnesses were there. Her voice was weak and soft…

"Gregory…" She smiles. "It's all up to you now. Thank you for everything you've done until this moment. Continue to serve our country with our pride and honor. I believe that you will protect our country at your best. Don't forget what I've taught and told you. Stay who you are and remember the legacy that your grandfather has left you. Gregory, you will keep your promise to me, the last Hellsing, and you will never break it." Gregory looks at her, nodding, giving off his determination.

"I promise, Sir Integra. Count on it." With this, she turned to her vampires…

"Seras… Alucard…" Alucard then walked to the other side of her bed, silent and dark… Seras was already crying bloody tears silently as well. They both know that they already talked about her demise a thousand times but couldn't accept it, especially Seras who loved her like her bestfriend, family… her mother. She held her fragile hand as she struggle not to cry.

"Don't cry, Seras… We talked about this…"

"But… Sir Integra… I… I…" She cries. Integra gives a small smile.

"I'm sorry, Seras."

"Master Integra…" She whispers. "I love you very much…" She had to let her know before it's all too late. She puts her hand to her cheek and snuggle on it lovingly. Integra stared at her and smiled widely.

"Me too, Seras. You're family to me…" She strokes Seras's cheek, wiping her tears then turns to Alucard.

Some of the knights just came, gathering in a small group near the door. Alucard had his back on them as he pays attention to his Master. He knelt before her. His features were dark as he struggled his mind of denial.

"Master… Please… Allow me…" Integra shook her head weakly, breathing deeply.

"No, Alucard. We talked about this." She smiles at him apologetically.

"Why do you refuse? Why not stay? Why give me away? If you think I'll–"

A finger reached to shut his lips. Her finger was wrinkled yet warm.

"Alucard, this is my last and final order. You will see the Penwoods as your new Masters and you will follow in righteousness. As this is my final breath... Follow what I order you, my loyal Servant." She orders him. He kept silent, fighting himself not to do something stupid. He can't accept this but she gave him her order. He must follow against his will.

"Yes… My Master…" He whispered, averting his gaze away from hers.

"Alucard. Thank you… For everything…" Her voice was diminishing. The pain in her chest was becoming severe. "Everyone, be glorious… With this… I… will be… in… peace." She struggles her last words and released her final breath then she sleeps eternally. The beat of her heart stops. Her hand fell from his lips, her finger slid down from his lips and he caught it, holding it gently. His features grew darker as he felt the life of his master fade away.

Seras bursts out crying, gently getting Integra's lifeless body in her arms as she wails, crying tears of blood, staining Integra's lifeless face down to her body and the white blanket of her bed. The rest was silent. They witnessed the death of the last bloodline of the Hellsings.

Alucard watches Seras hold Integra. His Master, His Countess… The warmth of her finger pressed on his lips still lingered. How it burned him… A part deep inside him was actually chuckling because that part of him knew that Integra would never allow him to turn her but as he see her lifeless body, he couldn't help but feel defeat. Abraham bested him and his great granddaughter just defeated him in his own game. He became glummer. He slowly stood and walked to the other side of the bed where Seras was holding Integra. He knelt on both his knees, facing her feet. He then took the blanket off of Integra then positions her two feet in his palms, gently caressing them. He gently kissed both her feet for a time.

The knights were surprised to what he did. They knew then that Alucard would always be loyal to Integra and that he will forever obey her orders even after her demise.

After 2 days, her burial was held. She was asked to be buried alongside her men who she lead and protected the country with. It rained. It always did in funerals. The only ones who attended were the knights and Seras. Seras couldn't help but sob in grief as she see the coffin of her beloved Master lowered and buried under the ground. How she loved her so. She will never forget how Integra cared for her in an indirect way. Integra never did say anything to her but she showed her that she is her family. Alucard didn't go because he denied it. He stayed in the basement, glum. Where did he go wrong? He'd inwardly curse himself for assuming, expecting and believing that she would never give up. But she did. She gave up and let death take her. She waited for it to come. He failed in convincing her. He failed in persuading her. And now, even though he's still bound to her, he must still follow her last order in respect to her.

He stayed there for a long time. Gregory would go to where he is and give him blood packets. Gregory already anticipated that Alucard would intimidate him, scare him and kill him but whenever he reaches his place, the old vampire just sits on his chair, staring and does nothing. Sometimes, Gregory himself would change his bottle of wines or tell Seras to converse with him. But nothing would make Alucard move.

Gregory continued to do his work and sometimes get a meeting with Section XIII when they come to visit. Before, he would come with Integra to witness the Section XIII's talk with her. He got used to it and learned how to handle his somewhat peculiar visitors. His visitors have a reason why they came for a visit. Makube, Heinkel and their companion gave regards for Integra who passed away.

"We're very sorry to hear that. Our deepest condolences, Sir Penwood." Makube says with a hint of joy in his tone, looking at Heinkel.

"Vat vill happen to her vampire?" Heinkel asks.

"She will follow my orders. Sir Integra ordered her to before she passed away. She still follows her order to listen to me; allow me to lead her. She will be the one in charge when there are missions that require her to do so. Things has changed. Her missions lay on the special kinds. And she is to stay here to guard the manor while I resume my other duties." Penwood explained.

"I see. Well, Sir Penwood, we'll visit you again after a while. Our treaty requires us to do this every now and then. We'll take our leave." Makube signals his two companions and leaves.

That was all they did and continued their meetings. Section XIII was always keeping track of what the knights were doing, particularly Gregory in the present times. After a few months, Gregory settled everything. The Hellsing manor will be left for the 2 vampires to occupy as their Master is the owner of it, while he visits them for missions and to see how they're doing. The two vampires were to secure the manor while Penwood busied himself with his own work. Some of the staff were to stay and keep the manor well arranged. His work was still the same as always while he continued to guide his son into what he must do in the future.

His duty is now to follow Integra's steps and hand them over to his descendants: to protect the country, serve the royal family and fulfill Integra's final will.

* * *

 **A/N: It's been a week after I posted my first chapter of this and I've given myself some rules in posting the chapters. I will be posting a new chapter once I finish typing my latest chapter in my laptop. I also must reach at least 3k or 4k words per chapter. I'll probably update on Fridays or the weekends. And do not fret because I'm currently typing a few chapters ahead of this one. *smiles wide* **

**I believe that Seras made Integra stop her smoking habits years back so yeah... And I believe that no Hellsing lives until their 80s. LOL. Moreover, what I did to this chapter almost made me cry. The thought of Seras crying and wailing, as I put it, is really heart-breaking. I wanted to show how Alucard and Seras treasure Integra so there you have it... (Damn, I still have the feels...) Poor Alucard, he lost his best playmate EVER. He'll just have to move on...**

 **What happens next chapter? I will NOT spoil. But don't worry because I promise it'll get good and maybe even better. Suggestions and Questions are welcome! Criticisms and some comments as well are welcome! I'm still a novice at this so I humbly accept any thoughts the readers have.**

 **Stay tuned for more! *Sings Rip Van Winkle's favorite songs***


	3. Chapter 3 - Recollections

Chapter 3 – Recollections

Decades passed. Gregory also reached his demise and his son continued his legacy, also continuing their bloodline. Sherwin, now 60 years old in the year 2103, has a son as well: Henry Penwood. Henry took over his father's duties when he reached his 20s. Sherwin guided him all the way and the two of them work together as a team especially in the present because vampires and ghouls started to fill their paperwork. Sherwin stays in the Hellsing manor in stand by for any reports for Seras to go on her missions while his son stays in the communication headquarters.

One night, Sherwin received a call from the local police in a district some kilometers away. The police reports a swarm of ghouls in their location and they can't handle the situation any longer. He hung up and called for Seras quickly. Seras then materialized from a shadow in Integra's old office, which she sometimes do. She appeared in front of her former master's desk which and where Sherwin now uses as their main meeting room.

"Sir!" She stands still and salutes.

"Seras, there's trouble. A swarm of ghouls in the 27th district, northwest from here. Get there as soon as possible." He dismissed her quick.

"Yes Sir!" She salutes and leaves quickly.

She flew and soon located the area where there were a number of local police trying to fend off the ghouls. She arrived, seeing a barricade of police men shooting ghouls from afar that were coming towards them. She got hold of two MG42 machine guns on her hands and asked permission to the chief. The chief took a moment before he realized that she was under the military special operations unit. The reason why he didn't recognize her is because she still wears her Hellsing uniform which Gregory and Henry never bothered to change for her. In respect to Seras's former master, they didn't mind her change of uniform and let her be. The chief soon allowed her and she went ahead.

She starts to shoot out the ghouls that were coming. One by one, she kills them, blowing off their mindless heads.

 _Ma Cherie, do you think this is a big one?_

 _I don't know, Pip. But maybe… The report says the ghouls are quite a number._

 _Ah, shall I scan the area for you then?_

 _Yes. Please do. I'd appreciate it._

Seras puts the gun down for a while. She touches the ground with her left shadow-arm to scatter her shadow and allow Pip to scan the area while she explore the area to kill the ghouls. She picks the gun up from the grassy soil and began her search and destroy over the area. Indeed, there were a lot of the ghouls. She wonders if they had firearms but unfortunately, the ghouls she had seen so far had none. Meaning, the ghouls were just civilians. Unarmed civilians. They're most likely to be the innocent ones. She continued to shoot, kill and slaughter them. There were so many of them that she ran out of ammos. She didn't anticipate that there was a huge number of them that's why she only brought enough bullets. Her night was going to be a bloody one. And so, she charged into hand-to-hand combat, decapitating some, piercing their heart and sometimes punch their heads, making it fly or hit a trunk of a tree then splatter into bloody and fleshy smithereens.

When she finished the ghouls, she searched about the area to find the maker, the vampire. She surveyed the area, walking and running around for hours. Unfortunately for her, there was no one. She couldn't see anyone, feel a presence, smell a lingering scent nor hear the groans of any more ghouls. She stood there for a moment, thinking that maybe this could be a trap. She called Pip telepathically…

 _Found anything?_

 _I'm sorry, Ma Cherie. There's nothing I can find. I've scanned almost everywhere but there is no vampire._

 _What? That's impossible, Pip. How can there be ghouls without their maker? Maybe it fled after it's full…  
_

 _Could be so, Seras. Let's go back and report._

 _Yes, I agree. I couldn't find anything nor any traps. I'll meet you with the police officers. I'll report that the mission is complete._

Seras came back to the chief and reported that every ghoul was annihilated. She also suggested to stay on guard for the vampire who made the ghouls for the reason that she couldn't locate the vampire and searched everywhere. Pip soon returned to her, enveloping her left foot, to her leg, to her arm. Seras then saluted and dismissed herself. She started to walk back home as she talks to Pip…

 _This is weird, Pip. We've been extinguishing ghouls and vampires but never have we encountered such incidence where there's no vampire controlling the ghouls._

 _Did you notice it, Ma Cherie?_

 _Notice what?_

 _That the ghouls were moving on their own instincts, searching for their called 'food'. They only walked to where life sources were and that's the small town a distance away from the road._

 _Hmmm. I see. Then wouldn't that mean that they might've come from somewhere farther from here?_

 _It could be, Ma Cherie. Let's investigate later. The sun's almost up. And I know how you hate the sun._ Seras laughs a bit.

 _Quite true. I think I've inherited that from Master. Moreover, I never noticed the time. We should hurry._

 _Indeed. Let's go. Mister Sherwin might still be waiting for us._

Seras came back and found Sherwin in his quarters, resting. She decided to report later that evening to not disturb her current master. She went to get some medical blood for her and Alucard then went straight to his chamber to ask him about the incident if he knows something about it or if it ever happened before…

She arrived and saw her master in his usual throne as if he was expecting her. His face was stern. It always was her to greet him first.

"Good morning, Master." She smiles and tosses him a blood packet. He catches it with one hand.

"What's good about the morning, Seras?" He sighs. "You never learn."

Always. So. Cruel. She frowns. Or maybe he's just still bitter after all. It must be boring for him to stay in this dark chamber with nothing to do or even talk to. She knows how he can have that bad mood and just be cruel to her. He can't annoy her like he annoys Integra. She sighs. She knows she can't casually talk to him because he'll just deadpan her or just leave her hanging so she decides to cut to her main question.

"Master, have you had an incident where there's no vampire that created the ghouls?" Alucard raised his eyebrows as if she was asking a stupid question but her face wasn't trying to be stupid. He was wearing his orange sunglasses and his expression wasn't clearly shown to his fledgling. She had a reason to ask that stupid question. Alucard hums.

"That's… interesting but your question is still stupid. The vampire must've fled after its fill."

"But Pip scanned everywhere and found nothing as well." She became a bit nervous, anticipating her master's reply.

"Very interesting indeed… How far did he scan?" Seras willed Pip to appear in his solid form.

"Report, Pip. I didn't get the details earlier." Pip stands beside her, a shadow connecting them.

"Mister Alucard. Mornin'. I've scanned 2 kilometers around the area. Do you think the vampire has gotten farther in just a small amount of time?"

"Did you scan thoroughly?" Alucard asks.

"Yes, I did, Sir. I'd feel anything if something or someone was there. But unfortunately, there was absolutely nothing. Just civilians, wild animals and some cars parked around."

This time, Alucard looked amused for what her familiar can actually do. He smiles a toothy grin.

"Hmph. Then there's something more we must do in order to find that vampire. That vampire might be powerful to have a swarm of ghouls and escape in a nick of time."

"What should we do, Master? Is it possible that this vampire might be as strong as us?" Seras chirps.

"Possibly, Seras. You must patrol other places and find that fiend. I suggest the opposite direction where the ghouls were headed. And moreover, you know you can just let Mr. Bernadotte roam around in his form, right?" Seras gulps and Pip stays quiet but he wears a ridiculous smile as if he's teasing Seras. Alucard growled silently in disgust. His fledgling and her familiar… Seras never did drank from anyone else after drinking from Pip. Alucard gets the reason why; and that's why he was disgusted.

"Nevermind." Alucard waves a hand to dismiss them.

Pip nods to Seras and Seras makes him a shadow again then she lets him envelop the whole mansion.

"You never learn, Seras… Don't tell me that _that's_ going to be your issue now." Alucard says with a hint of anger. He'd never thought he'd have to lecture her about things like having a bond with familiars.

"I have my reasons, Master. I won't let anyone falter my decision. And no, I don't need you to lecture me about those things. I know what I'm doing." She said seriously. Alucard did nothing. He just lets her be.

"Fine. But make sure you drink more blood. And by that, I mean–"

"I don't need it, Master. I'm satisfied with donated medical blood. My personal favorite's A-negative and my most favorite is B-positive." She smiles innocently. For the first time, Alucard was greatly amused by her. He grins.

"Alright. Mine's A-negative." He smirks, remembering something. "May I ask why A-negative is your… _personal_ favorite?"

Seras blushes a bit. She was a little embarrassed but she can't hide it anymore.

"Because when I refused to drink blood and–"

"Still trying to be human, eating human food, continue." He teases her, chuckling darkly. Seras puffs her cheeks in annoyance.

"You didn't have to… Ugh." He was just as amused, teasing her like this. She continues.

"Integra threw a blood packet on the table. It was A-negative. She talked to me about my denial… She took her glove off and stabbed her index finger and ordered me to lick it." She blushes more in the memory. Alucard was listening to her intently.

"I see." He grins wider. "And did you like the blood packet she gave you?"

"W-well… Uhmm… Yes." She said shyly. Alucard laughs at her mockingly.

"I-i-i-it's not funny, Master! But that's when I felt how much she cared." She smiles warmly at the feeling.

"And did you know why she gave you an A-negative blood packet?" Alucard asks if she _does_ know.

"No. All I know is that that's the first blood packet I had and only accepted." Seras' eyes widen in wonder. Alucard wears a casual smile.

"It's Integra's blood type." Seras's eyes widened, her dark ruby eyes glimmering in understanding.

"So that's why!" Seras basically screamed and Alucard chuckles at her reaction.

"Yes. That's why you liked A-negative. Integra knows how to handle disobedient vampires who refuse to drink blood and get stronger. After that event, you liked A-negative ever since then, am I correct?"

"Y-yes…" Seras plays with her fingers in a shy reply.

"She knew the first drops of blood you'd taste was hers that's why you came to like her blood type." He explained further more.

"Does your reason of liking the same blood type differ from mine, Master?" She said rather teasingly.

"A bit. I only like A-negative when it's from her." He said casually. Seras laughs.

"I can't help but agree." She giggles more.

Later that evening, Sherwin called Seras for her to report. Instead of materializing in the office, she went through the door. Her greeting was the usual.

"Good evening, Sir Penwood. Seras Victoria reporting." She salutes.

"Good evening as well, Seras. I heard from the chief early this afternoon about what happened. May I ask the full details now?" Sherwin sits, grabbing a folder on the table.

"Yes, Sir. The ghouls were definitely a swarm. They were heading to the small town across the road where the local police tried to fend them off. I sent Mr. Bernadotte to scan a diameter of 2 kilometers of the whole area but unfortunately, no vampire was found nor present. I also searched further but there was nothing. Not a smell, a sight, a sound, nor presence. I asked my Master about the situation when I came back but unfortunately, there's no case of ghouls without their maker or makers." She summoned Pip in the office, enveloping the whole room, his voice slightly echoing.

"Good evening, Sir Penwood. What Ma Cherie reported was true. The creatures that were only there were humans, animals and various vehicles. We will search again tonight. Farther. Mr. Alucard suggested we search where the opposite direction of the ghouls were heading. Moreover, Ma Cherie missed something."

"What?" Seras asks.

"The ghouls were normal civilians. None of them was armed with a weapon and the ghouls were just heading to where they can find 'food'. It seems that the innocents were victimized. We don't know what the vampire plans on doing but we must find this or these vampires as soon as possible." Pip exclaimed.

"Yes. I agree. It would be great trouble if the vampires aren't stopped." Sherwin says, knotting his fingers together, resting his elbows on the table.

"Permission to leave, Sir!" Seras stands straight.

"Permission granted, Seras. Be thorough in your search." He commanded.

"Yes, Sir!" She gets Pip into her again and leaves.

When Seras left, it was Alucard's turn to make his appearance.

"Good evening, Sherwin." He grins toothily.

"A-ah. Alucard. Good evening." Alucard smirks. Sherwin still have his ancestors' nervousness.

"About Police Girl's report, never has Integra nor her ancestors experienced such problem. And it's practically impossible for ghouls to exist without a vampire. This problem, unfortunately, you have to face. And I'm still following my Master's orders so don't think that I'd listen to you so quickly. I'm only doing this because it is what she desires me to do."

"I know, Alucard. I am no Hellsing and never will I be. I respect your insights. Your intellect would be enough for me to face this. Shouldn't you go hunting as well?"

"Yes but you wouldn't like the aftermath." He grin evilly. Penwood jolts a bit.

"A-alright. I'll have a servant drop you your meal."

"The servant itself is the meal." He chuckles darkly.

"Alucard, please. You know the rules."

"I don't follow rules."

"Then at least listen to me as Integra ordered you to."

"Very well but don't bribe my Master's orders to me so often. It's obsolete and I may get tired of following it. Lastly, consider this as a warning. This vampire or whatever is making the ghouls is strong. As my Master commanded me, I should warn you and protect you in whatever may happen." He laughs softly but darkly. "I will hunt again when I find a fitting opponent. This is going to be fun." He chuckles more.

Sherwin felt nervous. He almost always did whenever Alucard teases him like that. He was afraid of what might happen, of course, but he knew that the vampire would still be loyal to his Master's words. When he composed himself, Alucard was gone already.

Meanwhile, Seras and Pip were researching the area farther away from the first scene. Seras was flying about the place where she slaughtered ghouls and so far as her sight allows it, there was nothing around and flew farther to the next district. When she sees the road separating the area, she landed and set Pip to scan the area.

 _I'll be right back, Ma Cherie._

With that, he spread all throughout the place and began his search. Seras went to the opposite area he's searching. She explored the vast fields to the path of the woods. She figured that maybe the vampire is hiding in the woods because it's being hunted. She walked deeper in the woods but there was nothing there. She focused further, using her sight, her ears and her smell. She also heightened her sensitivity to feel any presence but there was really nothing there. It's weird, she thought. She wondered how and why. It also crossed her mind of the possibility of another shadow organization that's breeding ghouls, if not vampires.

The night was silent and the moon was glowing bright. She recollects her memories from Millennium's motives. She remembered the Captain and the messenger who weren't vampires. _Maybe we're not fighting a vampire._ She thought to herself. It was possible and she came to some conclusions. She inspected the woods then soon went to the place where she and Pip were supposed to meet. She called him.

 _Anything out of the ordinary, Pip? No leads on my side._

There was no response.

 _Pip?_ She called, wondering why he isn't responding.

It took a while before he replied…

 _Sorry, Ma Cherie. Come west and fast. I found three young people about the same age as Henry._

 _Alright._ She starts to move. _Were you spying on them?  
_  
 _Yes._

 _Why?_

 _Because it's unusual for three young adults to be living in an old shack in the middle of the small woods._

 _I see. I'm almost there._

It wasn't long when she came. She finds the old shack Pip was talking about. It was surrounded by old mossed trees. There was light in the shack, visible through the cracked windows. It was old but could still be used.

 _I enveloped the area, Ma Cherie._

 _Alright. I'll start my investigation…_

She peeked through the window of the shack. There, she sees a mended table, 3 repaired chairs, and nothing else but the three young adults with their bags and things collected into one of the corners of the shack. Two of them were boys and the other is a girl. They wear casual clothing enough to call them somewhat middle class but their clothes were rather dirty. Maybe because they live here and they couldn't find any place to stay. She wondered. She inspected further. They looked like they're relatives since they were talking and getting together well. It made her more curious to why such persons were living a lifestyle like this and considering the danger that the creature she was searching for, it's perilous for three young individuals to be in the open. She decided to talk to them and get them to safety. She moves to the door…

 _Ma Cherie, what're you doing? You should just survey them._

 _I will. But they need to be someplace safer. They're still young and who knows if they know about the creatures we kill to protect them? Continue to scan the area, Pip. I'll handle this._

She stands before the door and knocks. Pip just kept on guard and silent. It took a few beats before the door opened and a young blonde man stood before her, pointing a revolver at her. His two companions were at a corner, trembling in fear.

"What do you want?" The young man asks.

"Good evening. I'm not here to harm you. I'm Seras Victoria of the military special operations unit. Please do not fret. I'm here to help you." She says calmly but serious, giving a small smile enough to convince them. But the young man didn't move his weapon. He inspected her further.

"Liar. Your uniform doesn't say it. And you're a vampire. Don't think you can fool us. We may be weak but we're not to give our lives so easily." He said, giving an angry face.

Seras noted that the three were rather good-looking. The young man in front of her has blonde hair and emerald green eyes, the young girl has a dark shade of blonde hair with baby blue eyes and the other young man wearing glasses has reddish-brown hair and purple eyes. She smiled at the young man's bravery. "Yes. I'm a former soldier of the Hellsing organization. I'm a vampire who kills vampires that threaten the citizens of our country. So please, believe me."

"Why would we do that? You already lied. Why do you think that we'll trust you then? Moreover, what do you mean by 'a former soldier'?" He eyes her suspiciously.

She shows her badge of the special operations unit. "Alright. I'll explain. The Hellsing Organization is no more. My former master has passed away decades ago and I was appointed to the special operations unit because I'm a vampire. And as for my uniform, I'm loyal to my former master even though she passed away. My master now doesn't complain of my uniform and he respects that I'm still loyal to my former master. Moreover, my uniform has a sentimental value to me. It's very important for me." Seras explains. Her uniform symbolizes her and Pip's union; the uniform in which Pip's blood encompassed when she took his blood. That's her main reason why she doesn't want to change her uniform; her loyalty to Integra being her second.

The young man drops his weapon after her explanation. "Very well. Why do you come here if you're not hunting for blood?"

"I came here because it's dangerous for you young individuals to be in the middle of the woods. My mission is to find a vampire that created a swarm of ghouls a night ago. You three must be relocated someplace safer. Please come with me."

"A vampire who created ghouls?" The young man looks confused.

"When a vampire bites or drains a deflowered individual, it becomes a ghoul– a mindless body controlled by the vampire. Come. I must bring you to the town's shelter for the homeless."

The young man looks at his companions and signaled them to come with. They complied, carrying their things but still kept their guard. Seras leads them out of the woods to the road. As they walked, Seras questions them to what happened to them…

"Why were the three of you in that old shack? And by the looks of you three, you seem to be in the middle class."

The young man was the one to speak for his two companions were rather hesitating about the situation and to the fact that she's a vampire. The young man sighs as if he had no choice but to explain.

"We don't want to be kept in the shelter. We're dependent enough if you notice that. Moreover, our parents were murdered by a vampire." He glares at her.

"I see… So you're siblings? I'm sorry to hear that. I'll report your situation to my boss and maybe he can help you."

"We're siblings and we don't need your sympathy. We just want our own peace." The young man looks forward, dipping his hands in his coat pockets.

Seras shuts her mouth. She's used to these kinds of situations but it was quite unfair for her. The young man was the one to ask her a question next.

"You mentioned the Hellsing? Hellsing organization? Your former master passed away along with it? And if my guess is right, that organization would use vampires to kill other vampires?" He asks, his brow raised.

"Yes, unfortunately, my former master did. And no. My vampire master and I are the only ones dispatched in these special kinds of missions."

"Vampire Master?"

"Yes. He was the one who turned me into a vampire and work under Hellsing before my former master died."

"I see. Is he your father then?" Seras chuckles at his question. She hummed, thinking of the right answer.

"You can say that… Master Alucard is too old for me and I have eyes on someone else." She smiles wide, joking, then laughs a bit.

The young man then kept silent after nodding to her answer. They reached the local shelter and Seras made sure the three were kept safe and well-attended before she left. She called Pip back to her when she got outside.

 _Let's report back._

 _Ma Cherie, I don't know what to say. I'm a bit flattered really, a bit serious and a bit concerned. But I'm really flattered._

Seras chuckles. _Well, I believe I did the right thing, don't you think?_

 _Ok ok… But be careful next time. I know they're humans but you can never know what those humans can do under the right circumstances._

Seras and Pip returned to the manor and went straight to Sherwin to report. She elaborated what happened. Sherwin sighs, resting his arms on the table.

"Good work, Seras. Thank you. I'll see what I can do for the three young adults tomorrow. You are dismissed."

"Good night, Sir Sherwin." She leaves.

* * *

 **A/N: So! It's been another week! As I promised, I updated! But I don't know when I'll break that promise. Maybe the following week because my final exams are coming... Hell week as I call it. Anyways! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I totally appreciate and cherish them. Yes, I really do. Haha. Please do review and criticize or PM me if you have questions! I'd like to thank Ayame99 for her support! Thank you very much for encouraging me and giving me ideas! I couldn't have thought this story out without you! Haha!**

 **To the blood-types and fondness of Alucard and Seras... If you guys noticed, in OVA IV, Integra tossed a blood packet of A-negative on the table, in the middle of the plates of Seras' (cooked) meals. I figured that it was her blood-type. Why? Because in the TV Series, it was noted that the blood used to transfuse into Integra's body was A-negative. Hahaha! So there's my excuse. As for Alucard... We all know how much he loves Integra... I mean Integra's blood. *winks* Lastly, B-positive. It's just a random guess of Pip's blood-type. And I thought that: If Integra's blood-type is A-negative, then I'll make Pip's blood-type B-positive! Get it? LOL. Such a lousy excuse and it's not even worthy to call an excuse!**

 **All of these and more when I get back after my Hell-week war of exams! Stay tuned for more! Auf Wiedersehen!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Black Rainflower

Chapter 4 – Black Rainflower

Sherwin Penwood was haunted for 3 years because of the same problem. This time, it wasn't only him but also his son, Henry who was helping him in his duties. Henry grew as a fine gentleman of courage and bravery unlike his father who was more nervous in dire situations. Paperwork rose after three years. All of them were about the reports of ghouls in different parts of London. It was the same problem; there was no vampire who created them and the number of ghouls were always a mass. Seras and as well as Alucard fought them. Alucard forced himself to hunt for he was getting bored and wanted to search for a good opponent. But his good opponent was never seen nor did it even introduced itself. He hoped it'd show up when he made his appearance but no. He was forced to hunt because the legion of ghouls were in different towns, distances away from each other.

It was chaos especially for the Penwoods to deal with the problem at hand. They only find relief when Seras and Alucard finished their job clean. But it never stopped to haunt them. If there's a month that became silent from reports, the next would fill their tables with new ones. They researched for any possible leads but only a vampire can breed ghouls. They also thought and searched of shadow organizations who would use ghouls to bring chaos to them but in their restless searches, none came up. They were left with no leads and their only solution is for their vampires to clear the threats up.

* * *

 _She saw her son, killing a group of people gathered in one room. She saw his own hand pierce through the chest of one family member. She saw him kill his own relatives. She saw him like he wasn't her own. He was a monster even though his innocent face betrayed a looked at her. "Mom?" He asks as he walk slowly towards her. She trembled in fear. She backed away hurriedly as she could._

 _Run!_

 _Run!_

 _Run!_

 _Get away from here!  
_

 _He's not your son!_

 _The farther she ran, the more of hell she sees. If not her relatives, her friends. All of them bathing in their own small ocean of bloods. The stench made her want to vomit. The scene made her want to kill herself before the monster itself kills her. She turned to one of the rooms. A silhouette was standing before the glass window. She didn't need a second to know it's her husband. She called out to him. To escape. To run away. To find safety from the monster who's following her. The silhouette walked towards her only to reveal her husband's bloody face. Bloods dropping from his head to his eyes, to his cheeks, down to his jaw. Then in a glimpse, a loud splat was heard. A hand was pierced through her husband's chest then the hand took something from it… Her husband's still beating heart. She fell to her back in fear. The monster was already there. He held her husband's heart and laughed in a demonic way as he starts to take the heart to his mouth and devoured it. "This is so good…" He says in a whisper of joy. "Mother… Would you like some? Oh. I have an idea. Would you like to taste your own heart?" He says slowly and quietly. He grins evilly, blood dripping all over his body, more on his mouth. He started to walk towards her. She tried to back away, crawling backwards. She cried. She cried for help. She cried for a miracle to save her. She crawled, her knees betraying her from standing, from running. It was then her hand tripped on something soft but cold and she fell to her side. She lays beside a corpse in the middle of the hallway. She saw it. She saw them. She saw all the corpse laying on the bloody pooled floor. They were her friends. They were her family. They were the ones she cared for. Her husband… Her beloved husband… She cried tears. She sobbed. She hiccupped from her sobbing, crying for help. She's terrified. She's in hell. She tried. She fought herself to stand, get on her feet…_

 _But she was too late._

 _The monster stood on top of her. He laughed. He laughed like a psychopath. "Your heart must be delicious… Mother…" He says hungrily and smirks. She screamed in the top of her lungs. She cried until her lungs ran out of air. She was gonna die. She tried to get up. She tried to get away. The monster grabbed her collar and pushed her against the wall. He wears that insane smile as he pierce her chest and shoved her own beating heart against her mouth. "EAT, MOTHER, EAT!" He laughs aloud. She didn't feel any pain. She didn't hear anything but she saw how the monster laughed._

 _No doubt._

 _It was her own son…._

* * *

The family reunion was about to start that evening. He was ready. He looked at the mirror and was content of his looks. He was about to go when his mother came to him.

"Jude, dear. You look very handsome. I'm sure your aunts and uncles would admire you." She smiles. Jude smiles back and thanks her.

"Thank you, Mom." His mother closes the door and steps closer to him. She was about to fix his hair when she pulled out a knife behind her back and kill her son. In shock, Jude dodged it but got his arm wounded. He screamed to call his mother.

"M-m-mom! W-w-what are you doing?!" He trembled in fear. Unable to comprehend what was happening.

"You monster!" She charged towards him, holding the knife above her head for a deeper impact when she stabs him but the boy dodges it and tries to get her senses to her. The boy cried in fear, trying to get away. In that moment of weakness, his mother got to cut his cheek. He cried in terror. She wasn't his mother anymore. He can't bring her back. He cried for help but no one would hear them. He got cornered. His mother moved towards him…

"Taste your own heart. Kill yourself. I will not let you kill me. I will kill you." She laughs.

For the last time, he calls out for his mother.

"YOU ARE NOT MY SON! I'D RATHER DIE THAN HAVE YOU AS MY OWN! I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU KILL ME!" She raised the knife. He cried. He was afraid. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to lose his mother. He… He… He can't let her kill him!

In deep traumatic shock, his eyes awakened a blazing red color. The same color of what his mother saw in her dream. The color of blood. She shrieked.

"MONSTER!"

She attacked but his left hand was quicker. He pierced her heart. Blood flowed from her body. Blood spread on the floor.

His cousins, almost the same age as him, wondered what took him so long. They knocked on the door, opened it, and saw blood. They couldn't believe what they're seeing. There was a young monster before them, licking the blood of the dead on the floor. The monster leapt at the girl when it saw her. Just then, the boy wearing glasses came to guard her. Weak, the boy wearing glasses got punched and flew to the wall by the monster they know as Jude.

"Theodore!" The girl screamed. She ran towards Theodore, crying, shaking him to wake up… When he opened his eyes, they were red just like the monster's. Theodore sat there, his eyes blank in the redness. He looked at nothing. He was trembling. He was afraid but his façade didn't show it. He just sat there, staring at the pool of blood, belonging to Jude's mother.

The girl fell aback, crawling away from them. She knew that it wasn't them. They weren't her cousins anymore. They were monsters. She got cornered as Jude was closing in. She wanted to scream. She wanted to run away… Was she going to die or was she going to be like them? Both were horrid. Her thoughts were cut off…

"Natasha…" Jude chuckled. "Why don't you join us?" He said merrily. "Or else, I have to kill you…" He smirks.

Natasha got angry. She got furious instead of being afraid. She had to fight for her life. "I WILL NOT BECOME A MONSTER LIKE YOU!" She stood and slapped Jude. Jude hit the wall next to him. The impact was strong. When he looked at Natasha, her eyes were the same as his. He chuckled. Their relatives heard the commotion and went straight to their room. Theodore was now standing there, in the same spot, his face blank until he moved with his two cousins. The three children slowly walked towards them and they knew they needed to retreat. They all ran away from danger. But they were too slow. One of the family member managed to get in a car and drove far away. His only way was going through the path leading to the woods to the town. Unfortunately, the car got busted and he ran for his life. Stopping to catch his breath, he wondered if he got away far enough… His breathing stopped and everything else as well. He was dead.

The next day, the three cousins woke up and wondered what happened. When they came to, they awoke in the middle of the woods. They were covered in dried blood but their eyes were back to the color they were born with. They were aware of what happened and started to regret what they've done. Theodore was the first to cry…

"Wh-what have we done…? Why…? H-how?!" He cries. They were still young. They slaughtered their loved ones. It was bloodlust. It drove them to kill. It drove them to become a monster. They wondered what happened to them and what awakened them.

"I'm sorry… It's my fault… I… I… I didn't know what's gotten into me… Mom… She… She tried to kill me… She hurt me. She…" He trailed off, kneeling on the ground, crying as well. "She wasn't herself anymore. She wasn't my mother whom I've known. She called me a monster even before…" He realized. Why did his mother call him a monster? Natasha was sobbing silently as she went to comfort them.

"We gotta go back…" Natasha suggested.

"And what? Let the police get us? No! We won't do that! We'll search for a new home. We'll have to live somewhere we can't hurt innocent people! We gotta find out why we became like this!" Jude retorts.

"But… Jude… What can we do? We're still young… And we haven't finished our degrees yet. We haven't achieved anything yet." Theodore takes his glasses off and wipes his tears. Jude was the eldest of the three of them. Natasha and Theodore were 2 years younger than him. Jude stares at them as if he has a solution. He will not allow his cousins to suffer. He will do everything for them to find a new life.

"I'll find a way. I promise… For now, we gotta find some other clothes and maybe money… The closest place is yours, Theo." Jude suggests. Theo nods.

"Yes… We'll start there… I don't wanna go to jail, Jude. Tasha…" Theodore shuddered in nervousness. Natasha came to hold him, comforting him.

"We'll be alright, Theo. We'll work together. We'll find out soon. Jude, may I suggest that we search our houses? We have to find something. We have to find how and why this happened to us…" She looks at Jude. Jude nods and helps them up.

"Yes." Jude answers. "We should get as much as we need from your houses…" He looks at them. "We need to strive for the truth and live in peace to avoid what happened last night…" He looked away in guilt and sorrow.

The three went on and first looked for a change of clothes. They found an old barn where some farmers were living in and saw a line of fresh clothes, hanged dry from the laundry. They sneaked and stole from them and changed their attire. They continued to Theodore's place. His place was quite a big house for his father runs a moderately fair business. They went in, grabbed whatever they can and need when Jude got to the attic to find some old family portraits. The portraits were of their great grandparents. He searched further and found a small bookshelf. There were only three books there and he thought that he might find some answers from there so he took them. The three met up again, ready to leave.

"Where will we stay, Jude? We obviously can't stay here…" Natasha stated, carrying an over-stuffed backpack filled with clothes.

"I'm aware of that, Tasha. Theo, did you get money?" Jude says.

"Yes. But I don't know how long it'll sustain us." Theodore's nervousness is always obvious.

"That's good enough. Let's find a place to stay. And I think we should avoid being around people to hide our identities and to avoid getting that bloodlust…" Jude says, carrying his bag.

"Make sure to cover our tracks. We can't let the cops find us. It's better that they report us missing than to find us and lock us up…" Natasha says.

"It's done, Natasha. I made sure everything is cleared up. I checked everything before I went to meet you guys." Jude says. He turned to the front door. "Let's go."

They left before the cops came to investigate Theodore's place. They walked and walked into the deep forest. Jude led them to an old shack that was still quite durable enough for them to stay. They settled in, cleaning the dusty place then slightly repairing the creaky table and chairs into better ones. Jude then devised a plan for them. He thought that they needed to get to Natasha's place for more things, money, and the most important, more information. He took the books he got from Theodore's attic and upon examining them, he realized that the books were journals of their great grandparents. He wasn't certain in which generation his grandparents wrote them because the pages old and delicate, the ink was blanch but still readable.

"Tasha, Theo. Come, look!" He showed the journals. "We might find something here. Take one and read. If you find anything, do say so."

With that, the three started reading… They read for the rest of the day but there was no clue left behind. The journals only stated about the family, the making of their new home and how things were doing for them. Jude finished his reading and waited for his cousins. Not before long, Theodore paused.

"Jude, Tasha. I found something." The two looked at him. He continued.

" _The chaos that our grandparents experienced is gone. The chaotic monster is now vanquished. We can live in peace. I remember my father told me that our grandparents kept a safe filled with their journals and their friends' journals as well. I think it contained the stories of what happened to them when they journeyed to kill the monster. Or at least I think they did… I will ask father about it when I visit him._ " Theodore read, making his cousins raise their brows.

"We gotta find those journals!" Jude stands, slamming his palms on the table.

"Jude, we need to stay calm. We don't want… You know…" She looked away. Theodore bowed his head.

"We still don't know where our great grandfather's grandparents lived. We need more clues." Theodore looks at Jude.

"I think I know where. But for tonight, we must get what we need. There's a good chance that we can find more clues in Tasha's place. I think my mother has read one of our ancestor's journals. I say this because she recently cleaned the house before our family reunion. She must've read one of the journals and thought that I was a monster…" Jude bows his head as he thought about it. It made sense. It's horrible but they have to move on. They have to keep moving forward… for their own sakes.

"Our ancestor said that his parents set out to kill the monster and they were finally in peace… You don't think… the monster cursed our bloodline?" Natasha concludes.

"It's not impossible. And maybe the one that awakened us is Jude's mother knowing the curse…" Theodore states. Jude and Natasha look at him, finding a bit of resolve in the midst of their terror.

"Then we'll continue to search for the truth. It wouldn't be far from us now." Jude says. The two nodded in agreement.

That night, they did the same to Natasha's place. Her home wasn't as big as Theodore's but it contained what they were looking for: an old journal from their great grandfather.

" _I visited my father. He's very old but he's still strong. I thought of how he got very strong ever since I was a child. And maybe I should ask him… "Father, where did you get your strength from? You're rather a tough one to bend." I chuckled. He only replied and explained. "It's from my name. Quincey. It was a story of a man who helped his friends to be safe from a monster. He got stabbed but he fought to keep his friends safe from the monster until he died. It only meant that for them, for us, and for our descendants to remain hope until the end." He smiled at me. I realized how much faith and hope his smile gave to me. In the end, I was satisfied with his story and never asked about the safe of journals. He gave me the combination of the safe and asked me to keep it from harm. I promised and so, I have put it here along with the map where my father used to live."_

The map was folded enough for it to fit in the middle pages of the journal. Without a second wasted, they searched for the old house, found the safe and cracked it open. They got what they were looking for. The journals were tied together and their family name etched on a thin silver bar of the journal on top. Moreover, there was a bundle of letters compiled together in a shoe box. They collected more of what they need and left. They made sure that they covered their tracks like before and resumed their research in the old shack they now call their new home. They cut the rope, tying the journals together and separated the journals from the last names etched on the silver pieces of each journal. They opened the shoe box. It contained a bundle of letters, a bit dusty. The pages of the books and the letters were yellow over the years, musty with the smell of them unventilated.

Jude stands. "I'll go out for a while." He took a jacket and wore it, putting on the hood.

"Where are you going, Jude? It's late and we need to rest. It's dangerous for you to go out alone…" Theodore says, looking concerned.

"I have to find the journal that my mother read. If these journals tell us our history, then what mother read might contain what the curse itself is..."

"We'll come with you then." Natasha stands.

"No. Stay here. It'll be better if I go alone. If I need to escape, it'd be easier without you two. In short, the both of you will just be a hindrance. I will not risk all of us in an inescapable situation. The two of you stay. I'll be quick. If my guess is right, the journal should be either in my mother's room or in the attic." He turns to the door and pauses after opening it. "We need to find a way to get rid of this curse. And I'll do everything to do so." He goes out, shuts the door and leaves.

He went back to his house. There were detectives and cops around. He looked for a way to get inside without him being noticed. He decided to hide behind the bushes around his house and searched for an open window. When he found one, he stealthily moved into the bushes. He paused when a cop was around. When the coast was clear, he looked inside his house. He was in luck because the inside was the kitchen and the stairs was just adjacent to one of the walls of the kitchen. Again, he skulked inside, quickly and thoroughly through the kitchen then upstairs. Just when he thought that he was clear, the detective and his partner were heading his way. He looked for a place to hide. He hid into one of the rooms of the house. When he got in and hid, an awful stench filled his nostrils. He wanted to vomit at the sight and smell, covering his nose and mouth with his hands. When the detectives left, he went out and breathed. Guilt was rising in him but he didn't have the time to dwell on it so he went straight to his parents' room, quickly searching for the journal. He looked at the cabinet, his mother's drawers and bookshelves. Nothing. He didn't hesitate to search for it in the attic. He went straight to the attic, avoiding the cops and the detectives. He wondered how he managed to get past them but he continued on. Upon arriving at the attic, he instantly found the opened journal on the dusty floor, illuminated by the light of the moon through the window. He quickly grabbed it and planned to leave when the detectives found him.

"Intruder!" The detective shouts. He made no haste and looked for a way out as the cops hurriedly rushed behind the detectives, aiming their guns to him. He charged at the window, breaking it to set him free as the cops opened fire to him. A bullet scraped his shoulder and the side of his hood. He fell but gained balance. He landed on his feet, holding the journal in one arm. Some cops were there and didn't think twice about shooting him. In frustration, he rushed towards a cop and punched him. The cop received a great impact as he flew to the direction where Jude had punched him. The other cops tried to shoot Jude but Jude caught them first. With inhuman speed, he punched a cop then another, punching them on their stomachs or heads, sending them unconscious. Jude ran away as fast as he can into the woods far away from the shack. He rested against a trunk of a tree… He noticed his arms and hands were dripping with fresh blood. A blood lust rushed over his head. He tried to control himself. He tried to push it away but seeing the blood, something made him want it… He sticks his tongue out then licks the blood off his hands. The taste of it gave him a frenzy as he licked his hands and arms clean of the blood. When he finished, he realized what he has done. He became afraid. What has become of him? He needed to go back and tell his cousins what happened. He took his jacket and shirt off and sprinted to where they are. He rushed the door open…

"Tasha! Theo!" He panted, holding the journal.

"Jude!" Both screamed, in shock to find him half-naked. They rushed to help him.

"What happened?!" Natasha asked in panic.

"I… I found something out… The monster... Within us… The bloodlust… We gotta find out the truth!"" Jude looks at the both of them. Natasha looks at him worriedly. She gently tugs him to sit on a chair.

"We need to stay calm, Jude. Listen," She holds his face and forces him to look at her. "I know what you're talking about. I can feel it. The monster inside of us… Our other selves… It's there. If you're saying that you've experienced using it…" Jude looks at her, now calmed.

"I did… I sent some cops who were after me unconscious… Maybe even in a critical state… I was strong and fast. They fired at me and I was able to dodge every single bullet!" He trembled, slow fear creeping on him…

"Jude." Natasha strokes his cheeks to comfort him. "It's alright. We can't avoid it. We're all the same. The only thing we can do is accept it and learn how to use it well…" Natasha looks at Theodore whose nervousness and fear were evident in his features.

"We'll soon understand. For now, we need to rest. We don't need to worry. We still have each other." She pulls away from Jude and takes his and Theodore's hands.

"We'll soon find out. We'll soon grasp the truth. So please… I need the both of you to remain calm and focused. We don't want our other selves take over us, right?" She looks at them with determination and bravery in her eyes.

Her two cousins nod. Their time of revelations was at hand. For now, they settled and rested for their need of strength in facing their ordeal.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok. I didn't break my promise. I updated because it turns out that most of my exams were done this week. Dear Lord, I'm so tired and sleepy for not sleeping and resting well. I literally stuDIED for my exams. Get it? LOL. I'm drunk because of the lack of sleep. Still, I updated! Hurrah!**

 **Thank you for all your lovely reviews! I really do read them and get thrilled. Haha.**

 **So this chapter is the beginning of something... I got the chills when I typed that creepy/scary part, to tell the truth. LOL**

 **I humbly ask all of you to be patient with me as the story continue on. In all honesty, I know these parts of a story could be boring because the main characters aren't present and it's quite long. So I ask for everyone's patience. I promise I have reasons why (besides of me being drunk of tiredness right now. LOL.) I have something in store for Alucard so stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Oh, I almost forgot... I'll have more free-time since my exams are almost done! I might be updating faster, depending on my progress on my current typing chapter. Spoiler: I'm currently typing and thinking about my chapter 6 to 7. So yes, people! There are more of Alucard, Seras, Pip and the Penwoods!**

 **Stay tuned for more and MORE!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Lotus Corniculatus

Chapter 5 – Lotus Corniculatus

The night was clear. The moon rose to its peak. Jude stared at the calm moon, standing on the hill of the open fields. It's soon. A little more. They're going to get there. It won't be long…

Jude and his two cousins escaped the local shelter after Seras left them there. They didn't know how to escape but Theodore was able to hypnotize the guards and the one in charge. They also took their records that they registered there in the local shelter after Theodore dazed them. They escaped and returned to their shack, not leaving a single trace behind. Sherwin forgot about them and didn't get the chance to help them because of work piled up in his office and in the military communications center.

Jude, Theodore, and Natasha devised a plan after escaping the shelter– from the eyes that would imprison them, after knowing that Alucard still exists. They decided to become stronger– slowly embracing their demons and bringing havoc to cities that they stumble on. They were aware of the activities of Seras and possibly Alucard being deployed that's why they made their devastations during the day, hiding in the shadows, and release the ghouls under their command at night which gave them the benefits of total obfuscation and concealment.

They endured waiting for three years for them to gain strength, to gain power, to be a force able to kill the one thing they despised: The monster who gave birth to monsters. They carried the same hatred of a certain man they could have known if given the right circumstance…

"Tasha, Theo, it's soon. Time is at hand. Let's do this." Jude says without looking back. The two look at the same direction he's looking. It's time….

The three separated, bringing havoc to three towns. They individually caused chaos by creating a group of ghouls after another group, drinking their blood, getting stronger in every ounce of blood and every life they take.

Hours later, Penwood received a report from Seras who was informed of the situation. She quickly reported and called Alucard. Alucard manifested himself, wearing his Cheshire grin, indicating that he's excited for he feels like tonight will be the night when he'll finally meet up with his enemy.

They went their way. Seras headed to the two towns nearer to each other while Alucard took the farthest one, thinking it was most likely to find the very troublesome vampire that's been causing the same chaos for 3 years and the two other towns were just distractions. The small town where he's headed is but a small village where some local villagers were living in peace but not anymore. They were reanimated into horrible creatures– ghouls. Alucard finds the ghouls very boring. He just fired at them until they were all annihilated.

 _Police Girl, you keep things busy there and I'll have fun here, you got that? I am THRILLED to finally meet our friend._ He laughs darkly. Seras didn't need to reply and just did her work.

"Come out, come out wherever you are… Let's play since I know you've been itching to die for 3 years…" He wears his grin.

Jude came out to face him. Alucard gave him a welcoming death gaze with a mocking smile. "Good evening. It seems that you are very skilled. Your abilities, in my opinion, are very unique. 3 years of never giving us rest to destroy those ghouls. I'm _very_ impressed but get ready to die."

"I should be the one telling you that after all what you did to us..." Jude says gravely.

"So you're not the only one then? Where are your… friends then?" He asks casually, smiling.

"They'll be here. They can't miss your death. And we WILL get revenge."

"Revenge? I wonder what I did. But alright then, I accept your offer. Show me what you've got!" Alucard grins.

Jude glares at him, his emerald green eyes gleamed then burned red. His eyes formed vertical-slit pupils, just like Alucard's as he prepares himself for their fight.

Alucard was a bit surprised. He felt Jude's presence like he's a powerful vampire. He's not an artificial vampire. He's something different. He can feel it and he paused.

"You're a vampire. You're human as well…" Alucard says, analyzing the situation. How can that happen? He wondered. "You're a dhampir but you're strong." He was in the middle of being excited and being bothered but he realizes that this can be a challenge to him which thrilled him.

Jude smirks. "I know... We know that. How? We don't know either. It's weird. All our parents are humans after all… But that doesn't matter. I'll kill you. Now. And I'll kill you again. And again. And again!" He charged in anger. He grabbed his Kukri knife to attack him. Alucard charged as well, getting his 454 Casull. He grew serious than to be excited. He shoots some bullets into Jude before they crossed ways and Jude slashes his Kukri knife. They stood, facing the opposite directions, their backs facing each other.

Jude didn't even got hit but Alucard got his arms slashed which made Jude smirk. Alucard's skin was burning where Jude left cuts, realizing that Jude got his knife blessed.

"Clever… It seems that I've underestimated you a bit. A dhampir with equal power as a true vampire… Who are you?" His arms regenerate back to normal, his excitement fading for this might be the rise of a new problem… or war… He hides a smirk in the thought of war.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Jude starts to fight him in close combat, his knife as his only weapon. Alucard tried to pierce Jude's arm with his hand but Jude's reflexes were top-notch. Every time Alucard strikes, Jude dodges and strikes back with greater strength, pushing Alucard backwards, to his side, and gets slices by Jude's knife most of the time, burning his skin as the aftermath of the slashes.

Jude was pretty damn good. He trained in learning how to fight with his cousins. They collected some weapons from their victims and studied how to use them– the reason why the ghouls weren't armed with weapons. Alucard fought back the same way how Jude fights him but Jude was better when it comes to fighting with bare hands or just using a knife. No matter what Alucard did, Jude did better, making Alucard grow serious because of the mystery of this creature, this dhampir he's facing.

Alucard punches him and Jude evades, sending the same punch back at him. Jude's anger and determination led him to fight the monster in front of him. He needed to kill Alucard to get their revenge. As they continued their hand-to-hand combat, Alucard was being sent backwards to the middle of the village. Alucard couldn't believe what's happening and he can't process anything straight. The likes of Jude is very mysterious and he questions his origins.

Jude continues to punch him then with his extreme speed, he steps on Alucard's foot then punches his abdomen, making Alucard cough blood and fall onto his back. Without a second wasted, he lunged at him sending his knife to pierce his chest while he was open and vulnerable. His speed, allowing him to waste no second, let him pierce his chest. Alucard coughed more blood but smiled. Jude realized that Alucard was still able and due to shock, he stepped backwards.

"H-how can that be? I pierced your heart!" He kept his guard as he leaped backwards to gain distance from Alucard. _Does that mean…? We need to kill him._ He thought, thinking that he must continue his plan.

Alucard laughs. "I haven't had this kind of fun ever since I came back!" He rolls to his side, rises, and takes a step to turn to Jude, holding his Casull. "Is that all you've got? Show me more!"

Jude took a step back… His cousins haven't arrived yet. He needs to distract Alucard. With that, he gets his revolver from his holster and fires at him. With his inhuman sight and speed, he jumps backwards and shoots him while he lands every after jump backwards. Alucard follows him, shooting him with his Casull but to no avail. This reminded him of his fight with Luke Valentine. Jude's reflexes and speed were truly astonishing. It was then when Jude leaped into a higher jump, somersaulting farther away from him. He landed, stood, and waited for Alucard to run towards him, where he set up a trap. And when Alucard took a step closer, he fell into the trap. He fell into a deep pit. Jude came to see if his trap worked but again, it failed. He was shocked to find Alucard gone and he felt a presence behind him.

Alucard smirks, chuckling darkly. "What a fool you made yourself. You're fun but it's time for you to die." He points his gun to the back of Jude's head and was about to pull the trigger when someone shoots him in the head. Alucard's head got blown off and his body fell to the ground. Just in time, Theodore and Natasha came. The both of them were wearing hoodie jackets, covering their eyes and shadowing their facial features, to hide their identities.

"Jude!" The both of them called out for him and ran to him. Jude releases a long sigh of relief.

"Thanks… I thought I'd die." They turned to look at Alucard's body that was twitching.

"We should do what needs to done for him to stay dead." Theodore says.

"We shouldn't underestimate him. He can't be killed by just piercing his heart…" Jude says.

While the three were talking for a very short while, Alucard willed himself away. The three felt the sudden disappearance of his presence and when the three came to look at him, he was gone. In shock, the three felt tense.

"I shot his head…! H-how?!" Theodore exclaimed, fear enveloping his thoughts.

"Don't think you can kill me so easily. The three of you are just nothing but weak." Alucard states, appearing behind Theodore and piercing his body with his gloved hand.

Jude and Natasha froze. When Natasha was about to take a step and take a chance on Alucard, Jude grabbed her wrist and pulled her away with him to a distance. Theodore coughed blood and choked. It was unfortunate for Alucard because he missed Theodore's heart but was satisfied enough that Theodore wouldn't be able to move… He took his hand from Theodore's body, causing Theodore's body to fall to the ground with a loud thud.

"So the three of you are dhampirs with human parents…" His features became serious. Alucard's anger was obvious. He was angry because he's frustrated.

Jude holds Natasha's arm in a grip, grasping her arm tight for her not to get away. He fears that if he lets her go, she'll attack Alucard and only get killed. They both trembled in the mix of anger and fear. Natasha's eyes became similar with Jude's. She growls. "You monster!"

Alucard doesn't fail to notice that even when her features were well hidden. Her eyes shone in the shadows of her features. He felt her power– the power that her anger brought. He grew serious. "You're not answering my question. I'm very impatient." He scowls.

Jude pushes his fingers on Natasha's wrist, giving her a signal. Natasha calms and prepares herself. They know Theodore is still alive. Jude positions himself in front of Natasha…

"Why should we? We don't need to explain ourselves to you… Besides… I've measured your abilities already. We've prepared for this so don't think you'll easy kill us as well…" Jude closes his eyes.

Alucard glares at them… They're not planning on telling him anything. All he can do is kill them. He was about to dash to them when Jude speaks…

"We should be living in peace if it weren't for you. But now… It's time… Theo!" He shouts Theodore's name and Theodore gets it. He regenerates his wound then came to attack Alucard. He grabs Alucard's ankle from his position of laying on the ground, and with his inhuman strength, he propels Alucard to where Jude is. Jude leaps above Alucard's body and cuts his head off with his Kukri knife then kicks his body down, crashing to the ground from the impact. Natasha was holding a long wooden stake she got where Jude hid it. When Alucard's decapitated body crashed to the ground, Natasha drives the stake through his heart. Jude lands in the middle of Natasha and Theodore who just completely recovered, got a gallon of gas and bathed Alucard's body with it. Jude picks up Alucard's decapitated head and lights his lighter, throwing it into the body. The fire quickly spreads, burning Alucard's body. It was then when Jude tosses Alucard's head into the growing flames and the three of them watched Alucard's body burn and turn into ashes.

"Are you alright, Theo?" Natasha couldn't hold her tears back and embraces him. Theodore was surprised and strokes her back.

"I'm fine… It hurt though…" He chuckles then looks at Jude who was watching the flames burn and cackle closely.

"Once we see that this monster's body is nothing but ashes left, we'll return to our place and restart our lives." His hands clench into fists, trembling a bit. "I'm still angry. Burning his body, killing him… It's not enough. I want to kill him again and again with my bare hands until not a piece of his skin nor his meat is left." He watches the flames get blurred as his tears started to fall. Natasha came to hug him sideways.

"It's over, Jude… Living like this… It may be difficult but it'll be alright. We have each other and we'll be restarting anew." Natasha gives a small smile which made him a bit better. He looks at the burning corpse…

"We got our revenge… That's what you get, Alucard. No… _Dracula_. You were a monster ever since. You tormented a lot of people. You made families and friends miserable. And the three of us, forever haunted. What you are and what you did made us embrace what we are against our will. You made us kill our own families; our loved ones. You're a monster who has the curse that can damn its victims into the same monster such as you. We can't even say that the half of us is still human because we're not… We were born with your blood deep within us, making us as powerful as you…" Jude glares at the flames as it simmer down, leaving Alucard's ashes behind. The three gathered Alucard's ashes and threw it at the nearest crossroad.

"We accomplished our goal. Let's return home…" Jude says and turns back.

His two cousins follow behind him as he leads their way back to their cabin. Jude was walking ahead of them and the two were growing worried…

Theodore paused.

"What's the matter, Theo?" Asks Natasha. Theodore looked shocked and afraid. He felt a presence… Theodore grabs Natasha's arm and throws her to Jude…

"Jude!" Theodore shouts. Jude quickly caught Natasha and held her. All of them were surprised. When the two came to look at Theodore, Alucard manifested himself behind him…

"Run! Get away!" Theodore starts to take a step forward when Alucard pierces his body. This time, he didn't miss his heart and crushed it in his palms.

Jude tugs Natasha's arm and runs with her. They dashed into the woods as Natasha summoned a thick mist to cover the woods. When Alucard made sure that Theodore was nothing but a corpse, he followed the two. He willed himself in the woods only to find himself in the midst of a very thick fog. Meanwhile, Natasha and Jude reached the cabin, Natasha crying and curling to hug her knees in a corner. Jude quickly gathered their things in frustration.

"We gotta leave! Quick! It wouldn't be long until he finds us!"

Natasha stayed there, unable to bear the loss of another family member; a loved one. She was so angry…

"Natasha!" He pulls her up. "Listen to me! We've come this far and failure is not an option! We need to get away and think of another way on to kill him!" He shakes her a bit, giving her a severe glare.

"I know that! But… Theo…!" She shouts at him, glaring back as she sobs and whimpers. All the pain they experienced three years ago were coming back.

"Listen to me. Theodore saved us. And now, we must do what we can to not waste his sacrifice! I know how it hurts but for now, we gotta go!"

Jude carries their bags on his arm and tugs Natasha's arm to the door. When he opens the door, Alucard was there, wearing his Cheshire grin.

"Not. A. Chance." Alucard steps forward and Jude steps back with Natasha. "It seems that the three of you are aware about the ways on how to kill a vampire. But that is not applicable to me… I am everywhere and always nowhere. Good bye, dhampir…" Alucard tries to pierce Jude's heart.

Jude quickly pushes Natasha away as he evades. He punches Alucard's abdomen and Alucard coughs blood. Again, Jude strikes Alucard, kicking his jaw then gives a finishing blow, piercing Alucard's heart with his bare hand. There was a pause. Jude glares at Alucard but Alucard gives him a mischievous smirk.

"Nothing can ever kill me with the way I am now, boy." Alucard grabs his wrist pulling it away from his pierced chest. Jude stood there, frozen in shock. Alucard's blood was traveling on his arm, dripping from it.

"How can you…?!" Jude shouts. Alucard's grip on his wrist tightens. There was no way he can escape now. Jude then thought of Natasha. He looks over to her.

"Natasha! Run away from here! Promise me… You'll be alri–" With that, Alucard pierces Jude's heart and throws his dead body to the side.

"JUDE!" Natasha screams in sorrow. She's gonna die… The monster is in front of her… There's no where she can run nor hide… She sits into a curl, covering her ears, crying in whimpers and denial. She became afraid again. Afraid of dying.

She stepped back and punched the wall of the wooden shack open, got the bags and ran away with her inhuman speed. She made the thick fog cover her tracks. Alucard saw what she did and he smiles in amusement. The dhampirs have talents. He follows her, walking into the thick fog. She vanished. There was no sight, sound, smell and presence of her. Alucard continues to walk. He realizes that the fog was so thick that he lost his sense of direction. When he got bored of it, he willed himself out of the woods to the exit of it. There, he saw Natasha running away in great speed. He decided to chase her with his inhuman speed as well. Natasha felt his presence and ran faster, huffing her breaths. She was getting tired. She ran and ran but then stopped because Alucard was already blocking her way. She took a step back and was planning to run away in a different direction when Alucard brings out his Casull and shoots her leg. She screams in pain, falling to the rocky ground.

"Don't think you can runaway now, dhampir." He grins. Natasha regenerates her leg and stands up. Alucard frowns. They were really something... Regeneration, speed, strength and the thick fog… They were real adversaries. Alucard points his gun towards her…

"If you still wanna live longer, I'd suggest you stay still." Alucard threatens her. Natasha only glares at him. She knows that if he shoots her through her heart, it's all over. But what more can she do? Both her beloved cousins are dead; killed by the vampire in front of her. Her hope was falling.

Alucard walks to her. "None of you clearly explained to me what all of you are so maybe I should just drink your blood…" He grabs her arm and she struggles. She tries to break free…

"Let me go! You demon! You monster!" She screams, trying to get his grip off her, holding the gloved hand that's holding her arm, when she unconsciously sends him visions of the three of them. Because of that, Alucard pauses, a bit surprised about what he saw. He wasn't reading her mind but instead, she was the one who gave him the picture.

"So you can do that as well?" Alucard looks more amused. She could use a level of clairvoyance. Natasha glares at him with her teary burning red eyes then spat at his face. Alucard got mad and slammed her to the ground, letting her hood fall.

What he saw made him shocked beyond belief… How was it possible? She's dead! She should've ceased to exist! And then it hit him… He realized how and why they were dhampirs. His features fell into a frown… There was only one way on how to clarify it…

"You… girl… Listen to me." Alucard says and Natasha just glares at him.

"Good." Alucard says and he began to hypnotize her. Natasha fell into his will. Alucard began his interrogation.

"You will tell me everything about what happened and everything you know." Alucard commands and Natasha completely told him everything.

When Alucard finished knowing everything, he took every belonging from what Natasha was carrying, taking all of it in his shadows. He then grabs her head, decapitating her in the instant then pierced her heart, crushing her body to the ground with much force than he expected to exert. He then gets her body, willing himself back to the cabin and put her body next to Jude's. He went to get Theodore and put his body next to Natasha's. He walked out the cabin and set fire to the cabin, making everything burned to dust; to ashes. He made sure to incinerate everything until nothing was left. He willed himself to where Seras is afterwards…

Seras was waiting for him in their rendezvous point with Pip, taking full material, standing beside her. Alucard came to her.

"Already done? I thought there were more ghouls than before?" Asks Alucard.

"Yes, there were plenty but it's well-taken care of. The ghouls are easy and boring." Seras smiles wide which made Alucard smirk.

"Did you kill the vampire, Mr. Alucard? Let's report back to Sir. Sherwin." Pip looks at him, holding his cigarette between his teeth.

"Yes." Alucard nodded and went ahead, appearing in the office where Sherwin was waiting for them. Alucard didn't waste a second and told him…

"The vampire was strong. He drank so much blood over the years that he became a rather difficult adversary. His speed was incredible that's why he got away so fast in the nick of time. I caught him in the small town village and I exterminated him already." Alucard states and waits for his reply…

"Very good, Alucard. Thank you. You are dismissed for a good job well done. Was the vampire what you call a class-A?" Sherwin asks him.

"Yes but he's nothing but shit. He's taken care of. Seras is on her way here to give her report on the ghouls. I shall take my leave." Alucard fades away.

Not before long, Seras came and gave her full report…

"Thank you, Seras. You may also get some rest. Did your master tell you about the vampire?" Sherwin asks, he felt that Alucard was in a hurry to leave…

"Yes, Sir but he only told me that he already destroyed it."

"Very well. You may take your leave." Sherwin dismisses her. And Seras saluted and went ahead, resting in her quarters.

Alucard was in his chambers, sitting on his throne, drinking wine and medical blood… He lied about his report. He didn't tell Sherwin about the dhampirs and their abilities. He kept it only to himself. Why does Sherwin even need to know? All that matters is that he killed the ones causing the trouble. All that matters is that he's doing his job. But after the mission, he remembers what happened during those times. He felt like it was only yesterday that _he_ was the one bringing havoc. It's best if no one knows about his encounter with the dhampirs. It's best if he just kept it to himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, everyone! Thank you for the reviews! More if you please! Haha! I'm in my Christmas vacation! Yay! I'll have more free time to write! But to tell the truth, I'm having a severe case of writer's block. And it's been a week that I've been rearranging my thoughts to the current chapter I'm typing. Now, I'm sad to say that I'm only one chapter ahead of this. I'm currently typing chapter 7 and I got myself stuck. But I promise that I'll do my best to update next week. *grins wide* For those who want to talk about this with me, feel free to PM me and review (and I will definitely reply because I check reviews everyday because reviews are so very fun to read. Hahaha!).**

 **For now, I ask of you, readers, to stay patient with me. I know that what I've done left a LOT of mysteries, questions, and some restless thoughts. But I promise you that I have my reasons. All the answers you are looking for are in the future chapters which is not far from this one. Hehehe. So please be patient with me. I'm eccentric to finish my chapter 7 because it will be my present to all of you. What happens in Chapter 6? I don't know... Maybe another mystery. Hehehe.**

 **So! Wait for me, everyone! Stay tuned for more because there'll definitely, absolutely, spectacularly be MORE!  
Tscüß und Auf Wiederhören! **


	6. Chapter 6 - Red or Black

Chapter 6- Red or Black

A vampire was attacking somewhere in the woods. A farmer was running as fast as he can from the vampire. He knew the creatures were real but he never knew he'd meet one especially when there're less of them after the all the years when the war came to an end and that the military were fending off the monsters. He stumbled and fell, rolling down to the hard ground to a pile of mud. The vampire was closing in when there was a tall person who blocked the way. He was wearing a long red military trench coat with a hood. All the farmer could see was his shadow and the faint color of his coat with the dim light of the moon. He witnesses the clash of the vampire and the man-in-red. The vampire attacked the man-in-red with his bare hand, trying to pierce the man's heart but the man-in-red quickly dodged it. The farmer couldn't believe what he's seeing or what he couldn't see… Both were fighting hand-in-hand with Mach speed. Then he realized that both of them were vampires because of the man-in-red's glow in his eyes. The man-in-red's eyes burned the color of red and the vertical-slit pupils were distinguishable. In the end, the man-in-red caught the vampire, piercing his chest with his white-gloved hand. The farmer shivered in fear, expecting his end would be the same as the vampire but the man-in-red turned to him, offering his hand. The farmer then paused for a long while, thinking what he should do. The vampire in front of him was showing no hostility. In fact, he was aiding him to get up from his state. He was surprised to look into the eyes of the vampire. It was red as blood but it was calm and kind. He took the hand... It was strong but gentle. He looked into the eyes again but couldn't see his face. It was too dark but he felt like the vampire gave a small, gentle smile. The vampire pointed to the road, telling him that it's safe and that he'd find sanctuary that way. The farmer was gonna ask him why he helped him when the vampire just patted his shoulder before disappearing in a blink... The farmer then felt something strange and that he could believe that there were monsters that protect humans from the other monsters.

* * *

Two decades and 9 years has passed after the chaos brought by the dhampirs. It's now the year of 2135. Sherwin Penwood passed away at the age of 72, in the year of 2115. Henry took his position in leading the vampires as well as the Vice Admiral of the military headquarters. Henry's leadership was stricter than of Sherwin's. He inherited his ancestor's nervousness at times but he was stronger. He was somehow like Integra because of his diligence when it comes to work and his duty. He also has children now, his reason why he's working very hard and the reason why he's always putting a brave front– for his family.

The vampires has changed a bit as well. Alucard saw how Henry became as a young adult to an almost middle-aged man. He gave more respect to him than to Sherwin because he sees Henry almost the same as Integra with his strictness and seriousness when it comes to the topic of duty. Seras, on the other hand, was ever the same, only a bit quieter; less noisy. Whenever they were given a mission, Alucard would now go with Seras as commanded by Henry. Alucard finds that whenever Henry gets angry at him, his cheeks would flush just as Integra would whenever he'd annoy her before– another reason why he finds Henry somewhat amusing.

The current situations are different as well. Alucard and Seras' missions were less frequent. They'd easily finish the job and get back to report early. Unpredictably, the vampires they were facing were either too weak or too strong sometimes. Henry was aware that there were less problems regarding vampire attacks or situations that involve bloody catastrophe caused by the monsters that's why he calls for Alucard and Seras about what they think is happening.

The two came, Alucard appearing out of nowhere and Seras, coming from the door. Henry is seated on the comfortable chair, his head resting on his twined fingers, arms resting on the table. He was a bit in deep thought. When Seras and Alucard stand before him, he sighs and closes his eyes.

"Alucard, Seras, why do you think there're less cases of attacks from the vampires? It seems weird that there's this sudden change of event…"

"It can't be helped. Even in the past, there were some cases that there were no missions for a week or weeks. We should think of it as an accomplishment for us because of our hard work." Seras smiles, a bit cheerful.

"I hope so too, Seras. That aside, the council has called for a meeting. It'll be held here in the weekend… Alucard, how are you?" Henry looks at him sternly. Alucard grins. Henry usually asks him about how he's doing… Just like how Integra used to ask him.

"I'm fine, thank you, Henry." He says with a small hint of mockery. "These times are grace periods but I have a feeling that the situation will get worse. We just don't know when trouble will be coming back. I can't wait for a good opponent." He grins, showing his white teeth and sharp fangs.

Henry sighs. Alucard was always like that and he never really did change. He dismissed them after their talk and prepared his reports for the coming round table conference the coming weekend.

The meeting has taken place. Everyone is present. When Henry came, all of them were rather glaring at him. He ignored them and took his seat.

"Good morning, gentlemen. What brings all of you here for a meeting?" Henry asks, getting comfy in his chair.

"Good morning to you as well, Sir Penwood." Greets Sir Gawain Leonard who is the current leader of the military forces that is now part of the council.

"We have some reports that you might want to see. Henry, you informed us that there are less vampire attacks for the past three months. Am I correct?" It's Islands who speaks. Howard Islands. Nothing has much changed in the Islands' bloodline but it seems that in this generation, the Penwoods and the Islands aren't that close compared to their ancestors. Their own duties and work failed to pact a strong bond with each other.

Henry sighs and prepares himself to explain.

"It's true, Sir Howard. I've talked to the vampires and they say that there're times like these where there would be grace periods before something new comes up. We shouldn't worry because I can have the vampires to assess any problem at hand."

"There's more, Sir Henry." Sir Gawain cuts him before he says another word. "I have received some reports from the local police from the appointed district which I govern. And there seems to be an unknown auxiliary that's been aiding local citizens at dark." When Gawain stops, he gently tosses a folder across the long table, ceasing in front of Henry.

It wasn't only Gawain who did that but some of the other knights as well: Wyndham, Hyde, Warren, Lyttleton, and Byron. Six of the knights passed their folders of reports to Henry. Henry then scanned the folders, leaving Gawain's folder to be the last that he checks. He read most of them about an unknown person who aided civilians in escaping a rogue vampire that's been causing trouble. Henry was surprised when he came to realize that all the incidents were about an unknown individual who's helping the local citizens in different towns, district or city.

"Aren't there any descriptions about the said individual? Or what does he look like? So far, none of the reports said anything about what the individual looked like but all are them are aided by… 'A tall man… average height…'." He reads from folder to folder, stuttering a bit to find more about the possible appearance of their mystery.

"Read the folder that I gave you, Sir Henry. You'll find your answers there." Says Gawain, resting his chin on his intertwined fingers as his arms rest on the table.

Henry opens the folder containing a report of a farmer to the local police. He read: " _I was getting my bag of rice that I forgot to carry home after a day's work. It was rather late but I didn't want the bag of rice to end up being stolen or taken by anyone else so I decided to retrieve it and take it home. It was very unfortunate of me... When I was nearing the fields on my way home, the vampire was having his meal of 2 young women. He noticed me and chased after me. I ran into the woods, dropping my bag. As a mere farmer, I didn't have any firearms or any weapon to fight the vampire. I wanted to hide and maybe I could get spared. I believe there were monsters such as him but I never expected to meet one. As I ran, I stumbled on a thick root of a tree and rolled into a pile of mud. It wasn't before then that a tall man wearing a military trench coat stood before me. He was wearing a hood so I didn't see his face… and it was dark. With the gleam of the moon, I saw the color of his coat. It was red. He fought the vampire hand-in-hand. Their battle was fast because of their inhuman speed but I got to get a glimpse of the man-in-red's eyes as they glowed in the darkness of the woods, illuminated by the gleam of the moon. His eyes were red as well. It was like hell burned in his eyes. The next thing I know is that he pierced the vampire's heart and offered a clean hand to me. He helped me stand then pointed the way back to safety. But when I was about to ask him, he gently patted my shoulder and quickly vanished in thin air. At first, I thought I was gonna die by his hands, knowing that vampires drain the life out of human beings but no… He was a vampire who killed vampires who threaten humanity._ " When Henry finished, he only had one lead. He only thought of one lead and that's Alucard.

"Was there a report about the two young female victims?" Henry asks, still looking at the folder, wearing a stern face.

"Yes, it was reported to me that the two young women were killed… Their chests were pierced and upon investigating further, the detectives found both women having bite marks on their necks. It seemed that the two young women were on their way home when they were attacked by the vampire." Gawain answers.

"I see. Then this humble vampire is an expert. He knows that the young women would turn into vampires because the report says that they were clearly virgins. Or if not, they'd turn into ghouls." Henry says.

The council started to chatter, their voices echoing around the chamber as they talk their own conclusions and hypotheses. Islands took the liberty to silence them and gestures to Penwood.

"What do you think this is, Sir Penwood? Do you think that Alucard is the one doing this without your summons? He's the only vampire who matches the descriptions given in the report." Islands looks at him sternly. Henry sits and thinks, massaging his temples.

"Alucard. Report." Henry summons him. After a few beats, Alucard appears to his side, wearing his orange sunglasses and his red fedora hat. Most of the members jolt because of his sudden appearance except for Leonard and Islands. Henry continues. "Alucard, are you taking missions outside my knowledge? I'm sure you're aware of what we're discussing." Alucard bows slightly to Henry as if to give a sign that he is in command.

"I've heard of the situation, Sir Henry. But I am not the vampire you're referring to. I only go to missions that you order me to accomplish. This vampire you're speaking of might be a new adversary for me. Just give me my orders and I'll pleasurably finish my task." He laughs darkly which gave the same members who jolted a while ago, feel a touch of fear down their spines.

"Alright. We'll just have you investigate on the matter." Henry says.

"We don't know if this vampire is a friend or a foe; we don't know its true intentions." Says Gawain.

"If it's exterminating vampires and keeping your citizens safe, then it must be a friend." Alucard grins, passing a look on Gawain who was just composed even through his eerie gaze.

"Still. You must investigate about this, Sir Henry. For all we know, this might even be a threat or a start of a cult. We can't have a roaming vampire and let it help out citizens without knowing its true intentions." Gawain scowls.

"Very well, Sir. Gawain. I'll have Alucard investigate the matter. Should the vampire be alive or dead?" Henry asks.

"Alive. We have to interrogate this said vampire." Gawain says sternly.

"Can I eat him afterwards?" Alucard grins as he asks. The other members of the council were ready to piss themselves. Henry sighs and Alucard chuckles deeply.

"Thank you, Alucard, you may leave. It's almost noon, I'm SURE you're tired and sleepy." Henry glares at him to which Alucard passively stares back, wearing a frown for a while before grinning into a Cheshire grin.

"But I'm bored, Sir Henry. Even sleep isn't enough to fill it." Alucard stands his ground. He found it amusing to annoy Henry in front of the council. The members were now watching the two. They think that Alucard is just an elementary bully that wants nothing but games. Henry's face flushes into a shade of red. He was getting angry to which Alucard enjoys. He remembers how he angers Integra and makes her cheeks flush the same.

Henry massages the bridge of his nose then to his temple. Alucard is just so very hard-headed. The council sees how Henry couldn't fully make the vampire obey him. Islands was the first to think that if Alucard was _this_ hard-headed, how does Henry cope with him? Moreover, Alucard's hard-headedness is very suspicious, given the current situation. But he had no evidence to point it out yet. His train of thoughts were disturbed by a shout coming from Henry.

"Get out, Alucard! Or else I'll empty all my blessed bullets into your thick skull!" Henry stands and pulls out a handgun: SIG-SAUER P226. Alucard bursts in laughter.

"Very well, Sir Penwood. I shall retire for the rest of the day." With that, he vanishes but his voice still echoes in the room. "You remind me so much of my Master." His laughter slowly fades away.

Henry sighs and gets back to his chair. "I'm sorry gentlemen. He's hard-headed but I'll assure you that he'll follow my orders regarding on the matter and the destruction of the monsters that dare threaten our country."

"Sir Henry, what does Alucard mean by you, reminding him of his master? Aren't you his master?" Gawain asks. Islands kept silent for only he knows something about the matter. Many look at Henry as well. It seems that many of them weren't very informed about the situation of Henry and the two vampires.

"His master passed away decades ago. She was the real master of Alucard, bounded by blood. When Sir Hellsing died, she gave her last order to Alucard to submit to my bloodline and follow my orders and to my descendants. It seems that Alucard had a bond with his master and that he gets sentimental sometimes."

"But Sir Penwood, are you sure that he'll follow you?" Gawain asks more.

"It seems that it's difficult to make him follow you." Ragenald Byron speaks.

"Moreover, he's very intolerable. We can't be sure that he's saying the truth about him, not being the vampire in the report." Says Christian Lyttleton.

"Please secure what we're doubting, Sir Penwood. We can't have that vampire betraying us. Do what you can to make him follow you." Adan Hyde says angrily.

"Please calm down. My grandfather and my father made sure he follows our bloodline and up until now, gentlemen, he's still following Sir Hellsing's final order before her death. He's been serving 3 generations of us Penwoods so please rest assure that he'll not betray me nor us." Penwood says assuring.

"I will agree to Sir Penwood because my grandfather was a witness to the actual demise of Alucard's master. For now, we'll wait for the investigation and let's meet until then." Islands stands. The rest follows, dismissing themselves before Penwood.

Henry got very tired of that day. When the evening came, he called for Alucard and Seras in the office. He simply ordered them to patrol for the rest of the night to find the mystery vampire. They were ordered to capture the vampire and not kill it. Henry gives a glare to Alucard.

"Alucard, please try not to exterminate the vampire. We need to interrogate it." Alucard grins at him.

"In all honesty, Henry, I can't promise you that. If the vampire will oblige, he will peacefully join our ranks. But if not, then I don't know what will happen. All I can do is try, Henry. If, by chance, that vampire will commit suicide, I'll eat him." Alucard laughs.

Henry sighs. "Are you _that_ deprived of blood, Alucard? I know from my father that you're prohibited to directly drink blood because of what happened in the war. You even need it, given your state?"

Alucard grins wider, amused. "We vampires have that inescapable thirst for human blood, Henry."

Henry then turns to Seras to ignore Alucard. He found out that ignoring Alucard would be one of the best solutions to be in peace somehow. "Seras, this will be the plan… You scan town after town every night. Be thorough. And when you find something, notify Alucard for him to take action. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Sir Henry, Sir!" She salutes.

"Alucard, consider that as an order." Henry glares at him and Alucard bows slightly.

"Very well, Henry." He was very amused at how Henry took authority. How he missed Integra doing that to him. But now is not the time for him to be sentimental. He must execute what Henry ordered him to do.

And so, Seras took her leave, bringing Pip with her and scanned the areas nearby. She continued to do so for a month or three but all she got were rogue vampires and ghouls. She conducted her search every night but so far, the vampire didn't show up and she cleaned up the mess of the vampire attacks.

 _Ma Cherie, you should take a rest… I know you're a vampire and I know that we don't need to but we've been searching for three consecutive months. There might be something in this that we don't know._

 _I know, Pip. But we can't take the chances… Whether or not that vampire will appear, we can't miss any opportunity. Are you tired?_

 _Uhhh… Not exactly, Seras. But I've been wanting to rest with you or spend time with you. You know, a date? Just spend time together?_

 _Oh, Pip. I wish I could. Maybe if we find a day off, then I'd spend all my time with you, all day. But for now, we have to do our work. Work is much easier with you, you know. I couldn't do this without you._ She chuckles.

 _There you go again, Ma Cherie. Flattering me when I'm asking you out on a date. Your tactics of declining me is perfect but next time, I won't take 'no' and 'we have work' as an answer. We must have a date every once in a while._

Seras giggles. She knows he's sulking. Even though he's something… _different_ – her familiar, she still cherishes every moment spent with him and she'll do everything to keep him stay with her for eternity. She never knew that even after his death, he'd still be with her, continue to be with her, and will always be with her. And now that she became stronger than ever before, she can manipulate him into a solid form. A form where she can hold him in her arms and embrace him. There was no one else like Pip in her unlife. She couldn't disagree with him in his protest but she'll eventually find time to give him what he wants.

 _Alright, my Captain. We'll have our date when we're given a… should I say… night-off._ She smiles. They'll both get there when all the trouble is done.

The months became a year of searching and she never found the said vampire. Henry then told her to stop the search when he received summons from the council. The council told him that they will have a meeting the next day after the call. The meeting seemed urgent because of the sudden call to Henry. It was obvious that it was important. And so, they held a meeting…

Howard Islands started the introduction of the conference then tossed a folder to Henry. "I believe that we have failed."

Henry opens the folder and examines its contents. It was hard to believe. It was a report. It contained a picture of the crime. The image in the picture were clothes: black shoes, slacks and jacket.

The black jacket was wet of blood because its chest has a hole, and inside of the clothes were gray ashes, forming the body of the demised.

There were ashes that formed into the shape of a head, resting upon the place where the forehead should be is a crucifix made of silver.

And under all of them is a red military trench coat with a hoodie that signifies the end of their search.

* * *

 **A/N: So! How's everyone? I have the feeling that many are preparing for Christmas! I, too, am preparing for it. 3 more days before Christmas! Yay! I've updated because I will update again this weekend. *Cheshire grin* These chapters, chapter 6 and 7, would be my Christmas presents for all of you! Let's all be happy!**

 **I'm having fun with Seras and Pip. Their missions would always be their date. I'll have to think of something so that they'll have a date where they can _really_ spend time together. There _has_ to be a chapter in this fic where their date is the majority of the content. LOL. I believe those two deserve it. My eyes tear up whenever I watch the part where Pip just saved her and his words: "You're a rare woman, Seras. I die so that she can live? Alright." **

**Again, patience is the key for something GREAT in the end, either the best of it or the worst. Just kidding! LOL. It's the best of it, I promise. Haha! Please review and tell me what you think. I'll be doing some future chapters ahead of these so I can update regularly before classes start! *Tries to make the best out of my Christmas vacation* LOL.**

 **Stay tuned for more! And I'll be back on the weekend! Mwahahaha! *Sings Das Engellanlied* (One of Rip Van Winkle's favorite songs) Tschüß!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Maybe If

Chapter 7 – Maybe If…

Years passed by so quickly. Henry reached the age of 69 in the year of 2152. Unfortunately for him, his age brought him his weakness. His duty fell in the hands of his son, Sheldon who is now 28 years old. Before Henry handed Sheldon his position and duty, he told his son about the issues that were left unsolved or left suspicious. Henry gave him some folders concerning the mysterious vampire-in-red. Henry told Sheldon that it wasn't Alucard and after a year when the issue arose, the said vampire who wore the red military trench coat was found in ashes with a silver cross resting on its head formed by the ash. What made it suspicious was the silver cross left on its head. He suspected Section XIII that they might've been involved in the scene but records show that they didn't visit Henry for a few years due to some other business needed to be attended in other countries. What made him think of the incident was that it could've been a sign of an impending doom; maybe a threat to Alucard. Henry then waited and devised a plan if ever something might happen but he didn't restrict Alucard from hunting with Seras on their missions. When the vampire-in-red was exterminated, the vampires along with their army of ghouls returned and caused frequent havoc to anywhere they might be.

It seemed like everything was back to normal but Sheldon, who was just starting to get used to his new job, was getting stressed with so many papers and reports to review. What made it worse was that he spent all his time in the day to review them and when evening came, a report of a vampire-attack at a place remote from where he is. After receiving the report, his butler came to remind him of the meeting with the conference that same evening. Sheldon sighed, got a glass of scotch, and drank it all down in frustration. After doing so, he called Alucard and Seras.

"You two. Here're the locations. Seras, you and your shadow go to the west. The vampires there were reported as a couple who has massacred a number of families, following a route. Follow it and you'll find them along the way. I'm sure you can handle it. Easy? Good. Alucard. The vampire you're to destroy is in the remote area in the north coast. It's far but my father told me that _that_ wouldn't even bother you. The said vampire is hiding in the shadows so make sure your search is thorough, understood? I am _not_ going to play games with you so obey. Understand?" He said in an obvious tone of anger because of his frustration which made Alucard chuckle. _Like father, like son_. He thought. In no second, the two of them head their way: Alucard disappearing in a blink while Seras gathered Pip before she left. Sheldon then prepared for the meeting. He gathered his monthly reports and some other papers from his father. His day was the most stressful so far after his father handed him the job and the meeting of the round table conference that evening is to officially welcome him into the convention.

The meeting started. Most of the members were the same age as Sheldon's father, Henry. But Sheldon isn't the only one who's going to receive a welcome. Halden Islands was also appointed to his position due to the early demise of his father. His father was caught up in a car accident on his way home and was announced dead on arrival in the hospital. The members were quiet when they gathered, thus, a formal meeting was arranged. Instead of having the same atmosphere every meeting, Sheldon asked the servants to serve them a few bottles of wines. The servants did as he asked and soon, four bottles of fancy red wine were served and 2 silver buckets of ice cubes. The meeting started with giving regards to Islands' loss and that he should stay strong, and afterwards, officially welcoming Sheldon and Halden to the council. Gawain was there to lead them as Islands is just beginning to learn the ropes.

"Sir Sheldon Penwood and Sir Halden Islands, we welcome you to the council. So far, all of our ancestors successfully achieved their roles to protect our country, the royal family, and our people. May the both of you continue what they have left in honor and glory." Gawain states.

"Let's have a toast in your welcome." Ragenald Byron offers.

They all poured themselves wine and had a toast. Halden Islands just sat there, watching them, quiet. He can't cope in the rush of the events but he took his glass and sipped. When the calm came, Sheldon asks about the incidents…

"Excuse me, gentlemen but I have a question. My father told me about an issue concerning a vampire besides Alucard and Seras who helped our citizens but was killed with a hint that the Section XIII might've been the ones to bring its total demise. Was it ever clarified?" Sheldon asks, wearing his stern look. If Henry was strict, Sheldon would be stricter; severe.

"No, it wasn't. We never had enough evidence to say that Section XIII were the ones who did it. But we can say that there's a possibility." Gawain answers his question.

Meanwhile, in the deep night, two figures emerge from the darkness. One having a light shade of hair, wearing a dark shade of clothing while the other one, taller than the first, having a dark shade of hair and having a light shade of clothing. They walked in the long road after alighting from their vehicle. They have a mission to accomplish that evening as the night wasn't getting younger. The moon was glowing a bright glow that illuminated their path to their appointed destination. They walk the long path towards a tall thick wall with a silver aged gate that's been its only entrance for decades. They approached it when the two gatekeepers stopped them, holding their semi-automatic rifles, specifically Colt Model 733s. The two guards pointed their guns to the two figures as they stepped into the dim light of the moon, revealing their faces.

"Y-you…!" One of the guards recognized them.

The two guards were about to shoot them but in a glimpse, they saw a silver line flashed to them and they both fell to their demise.

Meanwhile, Seras and Pip were working on their mission. The place where they were supposed to clean up was an old abandoned building. It was filled with ghouls and the vampires that created them were nowhere to be found. Seras then summons Pip to envelop the whole building as she shoots holes into the heads of the ghouls that were attacking her.

In the other end, Alucard was doing the same. Killing the ghouls were easy, using his 454 Casull. He basically walked over them, blowing their mindless heads off, and proceeded to find its maker. He favored the night because of its nostalgia sinking into him. The No Life King has indeed become sentimental. The night reminded him of his previous ones, whether in pain or in excitement. How he felt a mixture of both sadness and joy. The nights that he enjoyed himself in tasteful blood and the sorrow that every dawn reminded him gave him a sinking feeling which made him curious.

"How odd. It seems that I have felt something like this before. It's very… _thrilling_." He said to himself in an audible whisper, trying to contain his excitement.

Alucard continued his path to a vast open field, leading to grassy hills where small cottages were resting. It was a small province where its villagers were once peaceful before the wretched vampire came across it and brought destruction to it. He knew that at the other end, the endless sea would be visible. He smelled the scent of sea from where he is. His target would be close. And how'd he love to throw his target to the sea where he'll watch it agonize in pain and suffering.

It was getting later in the night. The two light and dark figures broke the locks of the gate open and they entered. The estate was enormous but they knew which way to go to their main target. They put on a mask to cover their true identities as they start to break in the front door. They were greeted by the officers who were guarding the mansion. The officers fired to kill them but the bullets had no effect on them. With a snap of a finger, a number of back-up came in and with a swift swing of a blade, the officers are killed. The one who was in-charge in the surveillance room quickly notified the head of the household. Upstairs, in the third floor, the sound of guns firing was heard. The members shot up in surprise.

"What's happening?!" Wyndham stands.

Sheldon grasps the situation that they're being invaded. His telephone rang…

"Yes, officer? What's the situation?" Sheldon asks in an urgent tone.

"Sir! We're being overrun by an unknown group. There's not much of them but they managed to kill five armed officers!" The commanding officer replies when a loud crash was heard…

"Sir! The enemies reached the surveillance room! I–" He was cut off by the sound of gun shots. The members stood, leaning against the long oval table in nervousness as they hear what happened.

"We must find our way to the heliport. Sir Penwood, let's make our escape." Lyttleton says.

There was another call to Penwood. He answers it, knowing the captain of his troops was the one calling him.

"Sir! The enemy we're facing aren't freaks! They're humans!" Shots from automatic machine guns were heard in the background. "They're armed with blades and pistols! My men are buying as much time as we can to defend the first two floors but we're not in luck because my men in the first floor are in perish! You must find a way to escape as we try to fend them off." The captain says.

"Captain. This is an order. Protect our people with your lives. Tell the staff to make their escape quickly. We cannot let the innocent get caught in this mess. The least we can do is keep them from harm as we can. I'll handle the council here. Do your best and good luck, Captain." Sheldon says. He didn't know how he composed himself but he knew that this dire situation meant that he needed to take action as a leader, head, and authority.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" The Captain hung up.

"Everyone, let's–" Sheldon was cut off because of a tremor, causing their grounds to be shaken by a loud explosion coming from the roof. Sheldon didn't need a second to know that the explosion was from the heliport. He cursed, clenching his fists and biting his teeth. Their enemies are humans. They've already taken the first floor and with a nudging feeling, he thought that the enemies already started for the second. Their escape was impossible.

"The heliport and helicopter are destroyed…" Sheldon holds onto the table, gripping the edges.

"What!? Sir Penwood! You must have another escape plan?" Warren asks.

"Where are your vampires, Sheldon? Shouldn't you call for them? We are in a crisis! Tell them to fend off the invaders!" Byron demands.

"The vampires are in a mission because I received some reports earlier this evening. Gentlemen, please prepare for the worst. All we can do now is prepare to defend for ourselves…" Sheldon instructs them.

"What're you gonna do about this, Sheldon!? Do something about this! We didn't come here for our demise!" Randall objects.

"Everyone! Fortify the door! Now!" Sheldon got angry. This wasn't the time to panic. They need to defend themselves, not let themselves fall to their doom. Sheldon stood up and locked the door of the conference room, got his chair, and started a barricade.

"Get your chairs and put up an obstruction!" Sheldon commands and the others did as he said so.

"We can use the table!" Warren suggests.

"No. We'll use that as another shield. Turn it to its side and hide behind it." Sheldon instructs as he fortifies the barricade of the door.

Once he was done with the door, he went to the side of the room and gropes for a hidden button. He knew that the security in the whole mansion was as bad as ever but it was improved at some point. When he found the button, he pressed it and a partial section of the wall turned and revealed some firearms. It had machine guns, pistols, and rifles for emergency use. He took some FN 90s, H&K MP5K PDWs, Glock 17s, and L85A1s to the back of the table and collected as much ammunitions he can find in the hidden compartment to the back of the table. When the time comes, those are the only weapons they can use and empty when their enemies reach them. They were all sitting on the carpeted flooring behind the table they set as a second barricade.

Another explosion was heard coming from the second floor. The Captain contacted Sheldon. Sheldon quickly answers.

"Captain, report!"

"Sir…" His voice was haggard and was tired. "The ones we're fighting… Normal bullets can't affect them… Neither would normal firearms would injure them… Sir… My time is short. If there's anything that could injure them or kill them is a shot through their eye or eyes, leading to the brain… Sir… I must say farewell." The sound of pulling a small metal from its body was heard. "I have fulfilled my duty." The Captain says and then only static was heard after a sound of explosion. Sheldon's clenched fists tremble in denial, anger, and perturbation.

"Our firearms wouldn't be enough to kill our enemies… The only way to kill them directly is to shoot through their eye or eyes… Tch!" Sheldon slams his fist to the carpet flooring of the room.

"What!?" Many of the members asked the same, panicking question. Many of them complained and blamed Sheldon for the lack of his preparation of emergency procedures. All they can do now, is prepare for whatever may happen.

Meanwhile, Seras was emptied the 3 floors of the building she entered. Pip found the vampires at the top floor. Seras made her way to the top floor, shooting the ghouls dead with one shot per head. When she reached the top, the two vampires were preparing to attack her. It was nostalgic to think of it. The situation she's dealing with is similar to what happened before. The only difference is that her job now is easier because she accepted what she truly is and with the help of the one person who loves her. She fires two bullets, killing the two vampires when one of them tried to jump off the edge. The vampire dies, falling from the top floor. And when Seras watches the body fall, there was something that caught her eye: a shining silver cross that was hanging on the chest of the vampire. With her sight as a vampire, she didn't fail to notice it. It made her wonder. When she finishes the mission, Pip manifested himself into his solid form. Seras learned how to let Pip manifest on his own with her permission. Alucard taught her how and now that she's used to whatever ability she can manipulate, she can let Pip materialize own his own with her shadow.

"Ma Cherie, I believe we have a lot of time to spare. May I offer you a long walk home?" Pip gives a chuckle and Seras smiles with a follow-up nod.

"It's very nostalgic, Pip. Before you and the Wild Geese came, only Master and I went on missions like this. My first mission as a vampire was to exterminate a vampire that's been using families as victims. Sir Integra told me to go with Master and gave us the location where the vampires were heading. I killed the female vampire as Master killed the male one. It feels like it was just yesterday that this happened. Now, I have you as my best partner. Master probably wants all the 'fun' all by himself but I know he was amused in lecturing me on how to be a 'proper' vampire." She chuckles. They went out of the ghoul-less building.

"You're very cute when you're like that, Ma Cherie. And let me get this straight… Integra actually knew where the vampires were heading?!" He sounded and looked surprised which Seras thought of a comeback for him.

"You look like an ignorant dummy." She laughs. "But you're my ignorant dummy. And yes, Sir Integra knew it. She's kinda used to the strategies and some tactics. Many cases for her are just a walk in the park."

"I see… I might've underestimated her… Before, that is." Pip scratches his head.

"You shouldn't have. She's got more balls than you or any other man in the world." Seras smirks. "And you know how I hate people bullying her, right?" She wears a fake innocent smile which made Pip sweat-drop.

"Alright. We'll go see her grave to say I'm sorry before tonight ends."

"Yes, you should." Seras laughs.

Meanwhile, Alucard was fighting the vampire he's appointed to butcher. He was starting to get bored of the ghouls that were attacking and lunging at him one by one. Why wouldn't they just attack all at once? He was patient enough to play with the vampire's games. When he shot the last ghoul that lunged at him, a long continuous moan from many voices was heard. There were more ghouls as the vampire stepped out from the shadows. Alucard got thrilled and started to shoot with his Casull in rapid succession. In no time, he terminated the vampire. He took a closer look on the vampire and upon doing so, he saw that the vampire was a pastor. He chuckled to himself. He now knew the reason of his nostalgia.

"Ah… This must be it. These nights truly are interesting." Alucard gave a dark chuckle before vanishing in a blink.

The members of the council already prepared themselves in formation, holding the firearms that they acquired. They all pointed their guns at the only entrance to the room. Some of them were devising an alternative plan of escape… Islands, Penwood, and Gawain were having a conversation…

"Sir Penwood, can't we escape through the air dams?" Gawain asks. Sheldon realized it.

"Yes. I think we can." He looks up at the tiled ceiling, counting, and calculating which of the tiles was the bung that leads to the air dams was. He finds it and points at it, marking it. "That one would be the lid."

"Let's proceed." Gawain declares. The three of them started to reach the bung of the ventilation shaft when the door to the room got bombed, breaking their defense, and sending debris to them. The men hid behind the large table and as they peeked, they only saw two figures: the one in black, and the one in white. As the smoke from the explosion thinned, they saw their enemies and tried to open fire at them. The figure in black slowly walked towards them, their bullets having no effect on the figure. The man pulled his mask off, revealing his face, and getting two pistols from his holsters. Sheldon quickly knew who he… no… she was.

"You're… You're Heinkel Wolfe! From the Vatican's Special Operations Division XIII!" Sheldon shouts. "How dare you!" He stepped up in anger.

Heinkel kept silent for a while before speaking. "Hmph. Traitor. You and the Round Table Council are going to die. Goodbye."

Heinkel fires 12 consecutive bullets in rapid succession to where the heads of the members of the council was, only to be repelled by a repetitive flash of silver to where the direction of the bullets were heading. The bullets were repelled by a figure of red, wearing a red military trench coat with its hood falling off the head, and the coat swept to the side due to the speed and force it exerted, revealing more of its features: long legs covered by black slacks, black suit that is exposed as the military trench coat was swept sideways, a red cravat in which its ends flowed to the side like the red coat. The figure-in-red was holding a knightly sword which it used to repel the bullets that Heinkel fired. The vampire's head was exposed, revealing its true identity. Its long blonde silky hair that curls at its ends, creamy brown skin, and the eyes that were once icy cold blue and once needed eye-glasses were now blazing dark red that could see every bit of detail even from a distance. She was no other than…

"Integra Hellsing!"

* * *

 **A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! This is my Christmas gift for all of you! *Smiles wide* I hope you all like this. Hmmm... Can you guys guess the mysteries I've put in the first few chapters? Haha! For those who wanted to have Integra back, she's there. I just didn't put her in the scenes because I wanted all of you to be surprised. Did I succeed in making you guys believe that she's really gone? If so, then I'm TRULY VERY happy! Hahaha! I'm excited to write a lot of scenes with Integra back in them so yeah. This is my start! Mwahaha!**

 **Integra was always present in the first few chapters. I just hid her very well. LOL. In some points of it, I lied just to make you guys believe that she's really gone. But now that she's back, _prepare_ for some answers I left unanswered! Hahaha! **

**Please review or PM me if I succeeded in my goal because my original goal was to hide Integra. Mwahahaha! But for those who will review, please keep Integra a secret from those who haven't read my fic yet. I would love to surprise them as well. *Cheshire grin***

 **I hope that you guys had fun in this because I CERTAINLY had! Moreover, thank you all so much for your patience and for sticking with me! I am so very flattered and I feel loved for those who have been keeping in touch with my fic and with me.**

 **I hope you all like your Christmas gift even if it's a cliff-hanger. Spoiler? Stay tuned for Chapter 9 because I'm pouring so much love in it right now, as we speak. Hahahaha!**

 **Merry Christmas! Have a blessed holiday, everyone! I'll be right back and will be updating soon!**

 **Tschüß und Auf Wiedersehen!**


	8. Chapter 8 - What If

Chapter 8 – What If

Henry's meeting with the round table council just ended. He had a lot to think about. The vampire-in-red wasn't something he should worry about but the reports were. He had to talk with Integra regarding the issue but he knows not to worry because whatever she does, it's always justified. He knows that she's getting bored hiding in the shadows that's why she goes out in the night to hunt on her own, wearing her disguise. But he still wasn't sure about the current situation. Something made him worry, nervous even.

That afternoon, Henry was doing his daily reviews on the previous missions in the office. He sighed as he finished them and later got a call. He answered it to find out that Section XIII was downstairs waiting for him at the lobby. He sighed again– a heavy one. These were times when Section XIII would unexpectedly visit to ask how he and the council are doing. He raised from his seat and walked towards the door. When he reaches the lobby, the same old faces were there. He wondered why they never seem to change. All he knows is that the two of them are regenerators. He was a bit surprised to meet a new face– a new assistant for Makube and Heinkel. The three were seated on a sofa across the sofa where he's about to sit. Tea was served for them while they waited patiently. The three stand when he makes his presence.

"Good afternoon, Sir Penwood." Makube greets with his strong Italian accent.

"Good afternoon as well, Makube, Heinkel and..?" Henry makes his way to his seat as he greets them then glances at the new member.

"Ah. This is Dante. Dante Del Nero. He was recently appointed in aiding us in our journey here to visit you." Makube introduces him. Dante gives a slight bow and says nothing.

"Nice to meet you too, Dante. Please have a seat." Henry sits on the sofa and the three follow suit. "What brings you here today?"

"We came here to see how things are doing. How's your vampire? And how are you, Sir Penwood? It's been a while since our last visit so we came here while we can." Makube smiles casually.

Henry holds a snarl. Section XIII is really nosy at times and he really didn't want to admit it but it's the truth. Henry was actually tired after the meeting because of the issue. He was doing what he can to stay attentive but he was feeling fatigued. He only thought about how fast his talk with Section XIII will be and how he'll rest afterwards.

"Seras is doing fine. And I'm tired, Chief Makube. Moreover, the issue right now is about the decrease of vampire activity in the past few months. I've talked to the vampires about it and they said that it was normal but it may be the calm before the storm." Henry says tiredly.

Henry didn't notice how shocked Makube and Heinkel looked about what he said. _Vampires?_ Makube and Heinkel glanced at each other and nodded, having an indication of something. The two then focused on what Henry has to say.

"There was also a report of another vampire other than Alucard that's been helping out citizens, protecting them from other vampires. That's all. I'll make sure the vampires do their job successfully." Henry says, massaging his temples, his eyes closed as if to relax for a little bit.

This time, Makube and Heinkel's eyes widened in sheer shock. Alucard was back?! Since when?! Why weren't they informed?! Heinkel was about to make a heinous gesture, as she was about to stand and demand Henry of answers but Makube held her back, shaking his head as if to keep her calm. Makube then replies…

"I see that you are very stressed about the matter so we will take our leave for you to rest. Perhaps another day then, Sir Penwood. We will take our leave. Thank you."

With that, the three left, leaving Henry to rest the rest of the day. When the three representatives of Section XIII got out and were on their way back to Rome, Heinkel couldn't help but complain.

"Chief Makube! How can zis be?! Zat damned vampire is there and ve veren't even informed! Zis is an act violating our treaty! Moreover, he mentioned a vampire that's been helping out citizens! Chief! Ve can't let this pass!" Heinkel was raging but Makube kept his calm, thinking of the situation. Dante was watching them, silent as ever.

"Calm down, Heinkel. We must be ready since we now know that Alucard is back… We never were told about his return but at least now, we can prepare." Makube looks at her.

"I know that, Chief Makube. Vhen do you think he returned? We've been busy preparing the tenth crusade over the years. We've missed a lot of what's happened here." Heinkel calms down, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We must investigate further, Heinkel. If Alucard is back, then does that mean… Sir Henry Penwood is his new master?"

"Zat's impossible! That damned vampire is bound by the Hellsing blood. There's no way…" Heinkel and Makube looked at each other as if something hit them…

"Chief… Don't tell me…" Heinkel's eyes widen. Makube grinds his teeth.

"It's not impossible, Heinkel. When did Integra Hellsing die?" Asks Makube. Heinkel gets a small notepad, flipping through some pages.

"She died in the year of 2053. Do you still remember the report on her death?" Heinkel asks.

"Yes. It shouldn't be forgotten. We never were told but the details were that she died in her bed. The knights came and witnessed her death. Two days after, her body was buried. This is a grave matter, Heinkel. I have heard the abilities of a vampire such as Alucard."

"Yes, Chief. I vitnessed the battle between him and the fucking butler. The butler pierced his heart but it turned out that it was a familiar that Alucard used to trick the fucking butler." Heinkel elaborates.

Makube's features turned grave but he realized something. "We will report to his holiness and receive orders from there. I have a theory that maybe… The issue that the council is dealing right now is just a distraction. And given the abilities of a true vampire, it's possible… No… We will not ask for his holiness's orders. We must find out if Integra Hellsing's corpse is hers!" He proclaims in a rough tone.

With that, they devised a plan. Instead of returning quickly to Rome, they delayed their journey. They went straight to the cemetery where her men were buried…

"Chief Makube, it's been 82 years since she died. The corpse ve're looking for are nothing but bones left. And even if ve try to make an investigation or autopsy, our inquest vould mean nothing if we don't have a sample of her DNA." Heinkel says.

"I know that, Heinkel. But do not underestimate what our improved technology can do. The least we can do is try and wait. We still have a lot of time before we unleash our crusade. And it will not take long before I am to be Archbishop. I will need you and Dante to search the mansion." Makube turns to Heinkel.

They stood on the grassy soil in the middle of the graves of those who have fallen from the battles. The wind blew as dark clouds were moving smoothly in the skies. Heinkel stares at Makube, growing impatient of their situation.

"But how can ve even do zat when her shadow is active 24/7?" Heinkel asks.

Makube gave a smirk. "No need to worry, Heinkel. We have been paladins for almost a century. I have created tricks on my own. In the name of our Lord, I have devised more things to fend our enemies and fight in His name. Do not fret, my dear for the Lord will protect you. Amen."

Heinkel nods. She started to search for the grave along with Dante. Makube went to prepare things on his own. Heinkel found the grave where the Hellsing soldiers were buried, even the demised Wild Geese. She followed the path and reached a mausoleum– a mausoleum of the Hellsings. It was locked and fully secured. She was planning on breaking in when Dante tapped her shoulder.

"Vhat?" She turns to look at Dante to which Dante points at a large gravestone in the middle of the graves of the soldiers. The epitaph says: "Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing 1977-2053". She wondered why she was separated from the mausoleum and was buried with her low-life soldiers.

"Trying to be humble doesn't make you a good person, you bitch." With that, Heinkel and Dante started digging her grave to retrieve her skeleton. Dante found some shovels nearby and gave one to Heinkel.

They sneaked and got the coffin containing her bones. They broke the lid of the coffin and only gathered the bones, putting it in a sack. They put the coffin back in the grave, covering their tracks. They wouldn't like suspicions especially now that they're on a mission to seek out the truth and finding answers. Once they were done, they retreat back to their vehicle and went their way.

"Chief Makube, vhat should ve do now?" Heinkel asks.

"We will have to search for Hellsing's DNA. I need you and maybe Dante to search the manor. Most particularly her office, bedroom, and bathroom." Makube says.

"But how vill ve do zat? It's been a vhile since ve paid zem a visit. Ve can get lost in ze estate. And her shadow still protects the whole manor." Makube hums in thought.

"I have a plan. Dante, would you kindly accept my request? I need you to go undercover as one of the servants in the manor. You will search for any possible samples from this woman." Makube states as he gets a photograph of Integra from one of his manila envelopes. He gives it to Dante who looks at the picture. Dante nods. Makube smiles mischievously.

It wasn't hard for Dante to get inside. He disguised himself as one of the soldiers protecting the estate, joining some of the troops that were having their patrol, and once he got inside, he changed his disguise as one of the butlers. He went to the kitchen in hopes to gather information of the location where he's supposed to be heading. When he got there, the servants were fussing around as they clean, wash, and prepare their master's meal. One of the butlers called at him…

"Hey you! You bring this to the office. Sir Henry's waiting for his meal and tea." The butler gives him the tray of Henry's meal and pushes him out of the kitchen. Dante wondered where he should go. He went with the flow and soon found the stairs. He figured that the office would be in the third floor so he went there. It wasn't before long when he heard rushing footsteps behind him and as the footsteps came and passed, he saw Seras rushing towards the long hallway to one of the rooms. He followed her and found the office. He heard Henry and Seras talk.

"… Very well, thank you for your hard-work. You may rest. Is your shadow covering the manor?"

"Yes, Sir. Same routine: at daytime, he's protecting the manor, and at nighttime, he's with me for missions. Seras Victoria dismissed!" She salutes and turns. Henry went back to his piles of papers, reviewing and signing them. Dante just knocks and puts down the tray of Henry's food on his table. Henry was so busy that he just said his thanks and let him off. Dante went out of the office, beginning his search for Integra's room. All his skulking was because of pure luck. If Henry got a glimpse of him, he'd be found out but luckily, the man was so busy and focused in his work.

Along his way of the long corridor, he saw two maids and a butler heading their way out of a room. Once they left, he went to look at the room. It only had a bed, a side table, and another door that leads to the bathroom. He examined the room and felt Seras's shadow pass by. He felt it often in the third floor than in the lower floors. He knew then that he was in the right place. He explored the room, finding nothing. The room was clean and well-organized…

Meanwhile, Heinkel and Makube were outside the estate. Heinkel was outside the car, preparing for the worst case scenario. And inside the vehicle was Makube. As Heinkel waits, she couldn't help but think how well Dante's search is doing. She wore a confident smile because she never knew that Makube was capable of something more than just being a paladin.

"Of all the time I spent in the Catholic Church, I never knew what the Chief had in store... He surpassed Archbishop Maxwell as well as Father Anderson. To perform such rites, he must stay in the car to keep his solemnity. A rite that protects Dante… A prayer that blesses a body of a person to be protected from evil spirits or demons. Not an exorcism but a prayer for divine protection. He must chant it as Dante scour the place…" She smirks. She was amused at what her boss can do.

Dante found nothing in the bedroom and went to the walk-in closet and bathroom. In the bathroom, he only found a lone toothbrush. He took it, putting it in a Ziploc bag, and continued his search. Proceeding to the walk-in closet, he found clothes: white shirts, cravats, slacks, and a dark-green trench coat that's hanged at the end along with some other blazer jackets. There was a hint of dust on the wooden receptacle and on the jackets. He pushed the jackets aside to take a look for any other possible items that can give him another clue. Unfortunately, he found nothing. After searching around the cabinets, he looked in the drawers where some cravats were neatly folded. The last drawer he inspected was where Integra's combs and brushes were. One brush had some of Integra's pale blonde hair. He quickly took it, putting it in another Ziploc bag and made his leave.

He came back to Heinkel, giving her the things he got. Heinkel tapped the window of the car and she and Dante went inside.

"It was a success. Dante, I believe you felt the vampire's shadow moving around the hallways and rooms. Am I correct? You should have felt any presence. The protection was to make you invisible in the shadow's eyes and that you would feel it if it was near." Makube asks, his features show that he was quite exhausted. Dante nodded and gave sign languages, saying that he was lucky that he wasn't noticed especially when he brought Henry's meal to his office.

"Vell done, Dante. And did you find more information?" Heinkel asks him. Dante, again, made sign languages, saying that Seras's shadow is active during the day but not at night because she takes it with her on her missions.

"Well, Dante. You can now take a rest. You have accomplished your task." Makube turns to Heinkel. "Heinkel, I've learned that Seras Victoria's shadow is able to envelop and constrict a person when summoned to do so. We must be careful."

Heinkel nodded and kept silent for a few beats. "Vhat vill ve do now, Chief Makube?"

"We will return to Rome. And order an autopsy for the objects we have acquired. It will take a huge amount of time to learn the results but it will be enough for the 10th crusade to finish their preparations." Makube smirks.

Once they returned to Rome, they requested the autopsy. It took them years before they could learn the result because the bones they got were frail and decaying, having a level of difficulty to match the bones and the samples they got. But their advanced bio-engineered technology helped in the procedure, having the samples thoroughly examined, and gaining the information needed to find the true identities belonging to the materials used. They waited 17 years to clarify and totally confirm their suspicions. The results showed that the samples from the toothbrush and the hairbrush matched but they didn't match with the bones.

"It seems that our suspicions were correct, Heinkel. That protestant whore's corpse wasn't hers. And if my guess is correct, she allowed her vampire to turn her into the same damned creature that he is." Makube gives the manila envelope to Heinkel. "What's more is that the round table council has a member who's been hiding a deep dark secret from them. Oh, he's not only a member but also his descendants who followed him." Makube chuckles. "It seems that we will have work to do, Heinkel."

Heinkel nods. "Also, I have gathered more information, Chief Makube."

Makube looks at Heinkel. They were in his office in Rome. Makube was sitting on his chair, Dante standing beside him, and Heinkel was sitting on one of the chairs in front of Makube's desk. Heinkel got a few folders and put them on the desk. It contained the reports about the vampire-in-red which she got from there last visit with Henry. Makube took them and began to review them as Heinkel waited patiently for him to finish.

"What? These are just reports of vampire attacks that were aided by the mysterious vampire. And yes, we already have our suspicions that this said vampire is Integra Hellsing." Makube says.

"Yes, I know, Chief. But another thing that vould support our suspicions is that the location of those vampire attacks are here." Heinkel shows him a map of London and points at a place where there's a red circle marked. "This is the Hellsing manor. And these…" She points at small blue circles around the red one. "These are the locations where the vampire attacks occurred." Heinkel points out that the blue marks weren't far from the Hellsing manor. "It's possible that she goes out at night, hunts, and returns to the manor. A reason why the blue marks aren't distant to the manor."

Makube smirks at Heinkel's findings. "Then, Heinkel. We must move to unveil the mysteries hidden in that unholy manor, guarded by unholy people. It's almost time. We will seize the day and conquer in the name of God."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again! Just a shorter chapter about the suspicions of Section XIII. I kinda missed Captain (Hans Günsche) so I made Dante. Haha. I kinda find him cute and I don't know why. Moreover, I still need to finalize the abilities of our antagonists. I have some ideas but I still need to figure out their advantages, disadvantages, strengths, and weaknesses. I'll probably finalize them when I get there. Stay tuned this weekend, everyone! I'll be posting Chapter 9 and maybe Chapter 10 if I get a start on Chapter 11. LOL. So far, I'm progressing. And I feel so happy to have Integra back! I can only say that all those years have changed something in her especially when she bonded most of her years with Seras. I love the two of them. So expect that I'll have more of them having some fluff in the future chapters. :)**

 **I'm happy to have surprised many of you from my previous chapter! I'm deeply sorry for some disappointments if I have (somewhat) lied but it's probably for the best. I _really_ did plan on surprising the viewers because it's fun as a writer and maybe fun for some viewers. I believe that I may have disappointed some so I'm terribly sorry. As I said in Chapter 1, I didn't put romance in the genre because the romance would level up as the story goes on. Expect some AxI and PxS in the following chapters because I was depraved in typing their romance. LOL.**

 **Lastly, I have a confession to make... All of these plot bunnies and yet, up until now, I can't get rid of Walter in my head. I really love him and I pity him. (Some spoiler...) I've put Walter back somewhere there in Chapter 10 because I really want some fatherly Walter and Integra. Walter just makes me want to cry sometimes, you know? I've been overthinking about him, Integra and some of his burdens that weren't clarified in the series (or maybe I just really overthink about him). So sorry for my short rant. I really do feel crushed remembering Integra's scream when Walter died. (Really breaks my heart...)**

 **Anyways! Questions and Suggestions are always welcome! PMs are always welcome as well!**

 **Tschüß und Auf Wiedersehen!**


	9. Chapter 9 - post-script (I)

Chapter 9 – post-script (I)

It was a fair day outside the Hellsing manor in the year of 2053. Integra was sitting on her bed, reading a book, and having a cup of tea as she was waiting for Seras and Gregory. She lets herself rest on her bed as she grows old and weaker. In the day, Seras would come and spend time with her so she wouldn't get bored as well as the both of them helping Gregory run what's left of the work that Integra handed to him. The Hellsing Organization was no more and during this time, Seras and Alucard were already a part of the 'special operations unit'. Gregory got used to his work and would usually have conversations with Integra and Seras when he has time. He learned more about what Alucard and Seras are about even though Alucard wouldn't even bother to acknowledge him, his presence, and his being.

A knock on her door was heard. It was Seras. She let her in with Gregory following behind her. When the two were sitting on each side of her bed, she ordered Seras to let Pip envelop her room, protecting it from outside senses.

"Seras, Gregory… I can feel my death. It is nearing. I summoned the two of you to know of my plan. Seras, I have talked to Gregory while you were busy with work. We have settled an agreement and a plan…." Integra breathes deeply before continuing. "I have decided to let Alucard turn me into a vampire."

Seras beamed due to her declaration. It seemed like she couldn't believe what she just heard. The expression on her face was one of the rarest thing Integra ever saw. Instead of having a grave feeling of her doubt regarding her own decision, she somewhat felt comfort and relief from Seras's indescribable smile. Integra didn't saw Seras's strong, yet gentle embrace around her frame which she allowed, patting the vampire's back then stroking it. What happened next surprised her: Seras was crying bloody tears as she pulled away from her. Integra frowns to see her crying. She never thought that her decision would make Seras so happy that she'd cry.

"Why are you crying, Seras?"

"I… I-I'm just so happy, Master Integra…! You always talk with me and Master about your death. You told us that no matter what, you'll die as a human. I just feel so very happy that you'll continue to stay with us…!" She sobs as she wipes her bloody tears. Integra couldn't help but smile. The two of them really love each other like family. And knowing Seras, Integra realized how she kept her humanity intact even though she's a true vampire. She also realized how the both of them have kindred spirits. Integra hums a chuckle.

"I won't ever leave you, Seras. Consider that as a reciprocity for staying with me unlike someone who made me hope and wait for thirty bloody years." Integra smiles. Seras wipes away her tears as she lets out a laugh and listens to what she has to say.

"Is your Master asleep?" Integra asks.

"Yes, he is. What will the plan be? And why is Master not part of this?" Seras asks.

"Because I know he'll ruin the mood and the plan. We need to be thorough in this to make the council believe that I die as a human. Moreover, I want a small revenge." Integra says a bit playfully. The years had made her travel the cycle of life. Seras giggled and Gregory wore a warm smile.

"What should we do, Sir Integra?" Gregory asks. With that, Integra revealed her plan to them, instructing how it'll be executed.

"Uhmm… Are you sure about this, Master Integra? Wouldn't Master get furious?" Seras asks nervously.

"Yes, Seras. If he ever pulls his gun on you, I'll make sure he'll see hell." Integra chuckles, giving her a winning smile.

One day, Integra woke up one morning, feeling her chest slightly tightening. She sensed that her death is at hand. She quickly called for Seras and Gregory to execute her plan. The plan was successfully executed. Soon, after two days, the burial was held as she asked. Even if she chose another type of death, she'd still choose to be reminded of the reasons why she reached her final decision. Integra hid from Alucard until her final hour arrives, with the help of Seras and Pip.

* * *

"All flesh is grass and all the comeliness thereof as, the flower of the field. The grass withereth, the flower fadeth but the word of our God abideth forever!"

Said the man as he drives a long wooden stake to the Nosferatu's chest. The Nosferatu coughs blood and as he opens his eyes, he sees a silhouette of a tall man, kneeling on one leg, looking down on him. His vision was a bit fuzzy. He looked at the man as his eyes adapt. He was defeated by the man in front of him. Despair was what he felt.

"Have I been… bested…? Sir…?" He weakly asks. A bloody tear fell on the side of his eye, dropping down on the side of his face. The man in front of him became more vivid in his vison.

"Yes, you _are_ bested. This is not a nightmare you will be awaking from; your castles are plundered, your dominions in ruin, your servants, destroyed. And the girl has fled this place forevermore!" The man looks at him with loathe in his eyes. "She will never be yours, Count!"

The Nosferatu couldn't do anything but stare at him as he knew that this was his punishment. A punishment for all the things he did… The man gathered his strength and raised his hand into a fist, hollering as he did so. He took all the strength he had to thrust the wooden stake deeper in the Nosferatu's chest. The Nosferatu bellowed in pain, falling to his back when the man caught his collar, shaking him.

"You are judged! And found wanting, Vampire King!" The man's sky-blue eyes glared at him with anger. "You have nothing. You ARE nothing." The man's blue eyes gave the Nosferatu the painful realization. The Nosferatu gave his last breath as a defeated sigh as the reflection of the man mirrored in the blaze of his eye.

"Nothing!"

His vision blurred as his eyes closed, the man who defeated him being the last figure he saw.

 _I want to see her once more… I want to see her right now… I only wished I could've served her better._

 _You're right, Professor Van Helsing… I have nothing… I am nothing… Your great granddaughter has fled from this world forevermore. She never became mine… Even if I had a greater chance to make her mine… I wanted her… I'm, again, judged and this time, the punishment is for all eternity._

 _Once again, I am defeated… But not from my enemies… But from the master… But from the woman I cared about._

Alucard wakes up from the same nightmare he had before. He woke up with bloody tears running down his face. He bites his teeth in trying to stop his tears from pouring more. His eyes were blurred from his tears. He thought of how ironic things are in the present. _Heh, defeated by my own game. And defeated by the only woman I ever looked up to._ He thought. He was looking down, with his hair covering his face, feeling the same despair he suffered in his past when there was something warm on each side of his face…

"Why are you crying, my dear Count?" The voice said.

He couldn't believe what's happening. He knew this was only a dream. _This can never be true… This is impossible because I witnessed everything that had happened. This is another illusion… But illusion or not, I'd like to see her… at least for the last time._ He thought. He held those warm hands pressing against each side of his face, still looking down on the dirty grunge flooring.

"Because I've lost, once again…" He chuckles sadly. "I have to admit that your bloodline is the only thing that can ever imprison me in this eternal punishment… This eternal retribution… You… It was the best serving you unlike your ancestors. You were the most different of them all… I thought I could've done something so I could spend all my immortal life with you; having someone who can destroy all my boredom, someone who can play with me without getting used to me, my equal… This is just a dream… But I'd like to say thank you, my Countess. I will fulfill your last wish if that's what you want…" He closes his eyes, trying to cherish the final moments he believes to be an illusion.

The voice chuckles and the next thing he knew was that his head was being tilted. He saw her wrinkled and aged face in the darkness of his chamber. He looked at her eye… Oh, her eyes! He would've killed the fiend who shot her left eye over and over again because her eyes showed him many things; told him unspoken words. Her eyes were as frost as ice but never did they show him hatred and odium towards him, unlike her great grandfather whose eyes were blue as the sky; eyes like the sky that could bring all the weight of the world on him and showed him all the rage that he held towards him… She's ever so beautiful. He fancied the old age of humans maybe because he never had the chance to age like them; or maybe the ages gave the humans more wisdom, understanding, and experience that he possibly couldn't comprehend.

"Integra..." Alucard says in an audible whisper as he was stunned by what's before him. She smiles.

"Did I hurt you, Alucard? Did I hurt my vampire? It's difficult for me to believe that you're actually crying over my death. But now is not the time for sentiments." Integra says. Alucard was slowly dawning the situation. His eyes widened as he realized that he wasn't dreaming anymore… His senses were null due to his grief but now, they were coming back. He felt Integra shaking, her heartbeat beating– pounding even, and her body temperature was colder than normal, beads of sweat were obvious in her feature…

"Integra!" He stood and held her, putting her in his arms as he gently knelt to the ground to let her body rest. She was weak and yet she forced herself to reach him.

"You stupid woman! You're…!" Alucard says in a panic. Integra chuckles very weakly.

"I'll explain later, my dear Count. For now, I'm dying. But I will not let that happen…" She pants. "I order you, Alucard, to drink my blood and turn me into a vampire… Hurry… For I feel death by my side."

"You… idiot…! I _am_ by _your_ side…" Alucard gently jokes as he loosens her top white shirt, undoing the top buttons so that he can expose more of her neck. "I'm not going to apologize for my informality because you deserve it." With that, he slowly sank his fangs into the flesh of her neck, letting her blood flow into his mouth. Her blood was like the rarest wine in the world. He savored it, relished it, and treasured the taste of her sweet blood. With every gulp, the feeling of his despair, sorrow, and pain were washed away because all he wanted was here in front of him, in his grasp.

Integra felt the sting of his fangs and the decrease of her energy, her life. She slowly closed her eye, falling into a death-like sleep. When Alucard finished, he carried his master's body into his coffin for it was the only place where he can let her sleep. He puts his coffin by the other side of his throne and waits for her awakening. He didn't know what to feel. He felt her blood inside of him. His seals grew more intact, getting severe… He wondered if it'll loosen or if it'll grow tenser. _So this is what Abraham Van Helsing can truly do_ … He thought as he got amused by what he found out. He chuckles because he got what he wanted and that Integra actually got back at him. He also thought how fun it would be to have her around, especially now that she's a vampire. He gets thrilled about the picture of her as a vampire: She will _not_ hold back. He smirks.

His thoughts were soon disturbed by Seras, knocking on his door and entering his chamber. She looked nervous at some point which made him curious. She looked like the shy, timid vampire herself when she was a newborn vampire. This time, it's him who's going to greet her first and ask her the questions. He figured that she came to him to explain some things. He won't let her get away from telling him what happened.

"Seras, tell me why and how did _this_ happen?" He said, sitting on his throne, crossing his arms and legs. His face is stern, still anticipating her reply. He knows he'd either be amused or be worried. Seras walks closer in front of him, kicks the ground, playing with her foot, trying to escape her nervousness.

"Care to explain to me at least _how_ you hid Integra from me and _how_ all of you _faked_ her death?" He was frustrated; it's obvious. He was, in fact, pranked– _real_ good.

"A-alright… I'll explain but the rest is for Master Integra to expound. This is her order: to help her fake her death, and to keep it a total secret from you. She knew if we told you her plan, you'd deny it and the plan wouldn't be executed _perfectly_. That's what Master Integra said, alright?" Seras says.

"I'll have to interrogate Integra later about that. Now, for my main question, I'm waiting for answers." Alucard says without giving any emotion. Seras breathes deeply, to ready herself to explain.

"Ok. Master Integra felt her death coming so she asked us– me and Sir Gregory, to help her carry her plan of her fake death. She will call us then when she feels her time. And so, we all had to act that she will die as a human. That morning, she called for us, telling us that her chest was tightening and it was time to execute her plan. We called her doctor and paid him a good amount to keep him quiet. But… Well… The doctor didn't fully agree so I hypnotized him that he will do as we asked and so he did. Next, I hid Master Integra somewhere where you can't find and feel her presence. There's a small chapel in the far end of the west wing in the mansion. It was weird, I know but I felt something strange in there too. Maybe because it's where the blessed silver relics used to create our ammunitions are kept. With the help of Pip, we fully obfuscated her presence. Then… As for Master Integra's room, we were in place. When we were ready, I called you from your sleep. And that's how it all happened." Seras says but her physical demeanor was guarded. She was, in fact, in a defending stance.

"If Integra was hidden, then who was the Integra in the room? Why didn't I notice that she was a fake?" Alucard asks. His tone was calm but suspicious.

"It was Pip. I summoned him and disguised him into looking and sounding like Master Integra. I shape-shifted him…" She says nervously. "And as for her aura of death… It was my presence that you felt. I didn't know how I did it but it was a success… Something tells me it was because we spent a lot of time together…" Seras was now preparing for the end of the world.

"So you did all of that so I would act as you all wanted me to? You wanted me to show to those sniveling lumps of meats my strong emotions so you could fool them with her fake death?!" Alucard was in the verge of his anger.

"Y-yes…!" She steps back when Alucard suddenly stands, slamming his palms on the armrest of his chair.

"AND I KISSED THE FEET OF THAT BLOODY FRENCHMAN?!" Alucard roars. "I WILL KILL THAT FUCKING MERCENARY!" He brings out his Casull and prepares to shoot when Seras screams on the top of her lungs.

"RUN AWAY, PIP!" She screeched as she fled his chambers in rapid speed. Alucard shoots every corner of the walls of his chamber in pure rage, knowing that Pip who he calls Frenchman was enveloping the whole mansion. After his anger lessened, he looked to his side where his coffin was resting; where Integra was resting. He knew that the rest of the explanation he needed to hear was because Integra intended to do that to him. He could imagine her laughing at him because of her victory. Ever since she became an old woman, she would play with him and get back at him. But this was crossing the line… He contemplated whether should he let it pass or play naughty with her once she wakes up from her slumber. He sighed and sat back on his throne, watching his coffin. He has a lot to think about…

Meanwhile, Seras reached her room and summoned Pip with her, panting from her speedy sprint away from the rage of her ancient master. She locked the door even though she knew her master could walk through walls and worse, appear and disappear wherever and whenever he wants. Well, no matter. She will definitely protect Pip from him and besides! It was Integra's orders. She was only following what she wanted her to do. She stayed there, leaning against the wall, rationalizing with herself when Pip stares at her in his solid form, wearing an amused smirk on his face.

"Ma Cherie, do not worry. I'm sure he just didn't like the fact that he actually kissed my feet. He'll have revenge not on us but to Integra when she wakes up. I'll just stay away from him for the time being." He laughs heartily.

"Are you hurt? Master _did_ shoot his walls…" Seras asks him.

"I'm fine. I wasn't there ever since Integra went to him. I was only outside his door when you came to explain to him, listening to what you had to say to him. I'm sure he'll get over his rage soon enough. He should be happy that Integra finally allowed him to turn her. I'm sure he'll be fine after some time." He laughs more.

Seras smiles in relief. "For now, avoid wrapping the walls of his chamber. He won't need our protection… I'm just glad you're fine."

"Ma Cherie, don't you think you need more blood except my own? I mean, wouldn't it make you stronger? And you wouldn't have to worry about me." Pip asks the question she's not ready to answer. Their carefree atmosphere changed into something heavy.

"I don't want to, Pip. Haven't we talked about this?"

"Yes… But you know that I get worried when you get worried. I just like to suggest another solution."

"I'd like to decline on what you're suggesting."

Pip sighs. Seras could be hard-headed sometimes but he gets the reason why. "Alright, Ma Cherie. Just promise me that you'll go out on a date with me." He winks and she blushes. She smiles warmly.

"Yes, I promise. One day when we find time."

* * *

 **A/N: To be continued. The continuation is on the next chapter. The title of this chapter is from the song: 'post-script' by The Hoshizora Project (feat. YOHIOloid). It also has a Japanese version, sung by GUMI if you guys are interested. It's one of my favorite songs and it's also from Deemo. The song made me cry, actually. If you guys wanna listen to it too, go ahead. It's very nice. :)**

 **So! Happy New Year, everyone! I hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry for the (a bit) late update. I was so tired from work. I'm a bit sick now, having a cold and cough but I can manage. Anyways, I'm sorry for the confusion last chapter. I had a tough time deciding whether it should either go first or should I put it near the actual event. I guess it was my mistake so I'm very sorry. I hope these upcoming chapters would answer your questions. But I still want to hear some questions and suggestions from the viewers! I'd absolutely appreciate them! :D**

 **I'm having a case of writer's block so I might be updating later than usual.**

 **Happy Holidays everyone! Tschüß und Auf Wiedersehen!**


	10. Chapter 10 - post-script (II)

Chapter 10 – post-script (part II)

She was walking in one of the corridors of the mansion. The sun was bright with its light shining from the tall glass windows. She casts a shadow as she walks the long corridor. She didn't know why she was walking but when she reached a certain point, she saw that the end of the corridor was a door. She knew where that door will lead her. She walked towards it and opened it. It was the room where she and her father used to have sessions together and where they spent time together. But that wasn't the case… Instead of her father's office, the room only contained two grey double welt chairs facing each other and a coffee table in the middle of them. Tea was served for two as a tray of a porcelain tea pot and two cups were resting on it along with containers of milk and sugar. She went and sat. She wondered with whom she'll be having a meeting with.

She waited. She felt relaxed and in comfort because of the smell of tea she would usually have especially in her stressful days. She stared at the tray as she thought. After a few beats she heard someone take a seat in front of her. She would cry if her eyes would allow her. She would feel pain and grief all over again. She looked at the person in front of her and she did feel all the pain. The old man in front of her was truly important to her.

"Walter." She whispered. Walter wore a gentle smile on his aged face. She remembered everything that happened. His death, his betrayal, his service, and his care. All those years that she waited for Alucard, she thought of Walter and asked herself why. She questioned everything about Walter when her years, itself, slowly told her the answers. But now, she could ask him. She would have the opportunity to ask him even if she was only having a dream. She was about to roll the first few words out of her mouth when he speaks.

"You've grown, my lady. The years have given you more strength and wisdom." Walter says as he pour her cup some tea. It was Ceylon. The smell of it was very nostalgic.

"Walter… Could you tell me why? Of all the years you served me… You betrayed me. I asked Alucard and he told me. He knew. Now, could you tell me…? Was it all true? I want to hear it from you." She looks at him.

Walter smiles apologetically. "Yes, Integra."

 _Integra_

How it pained her for him to drop the formality because he has every right to do so. How it pained her to hear her own name from the lips of the man who she looked at as her second father. Once again, he was her surrogate father ever since she was an infant. She knows that he was the one who took care of her most of the time as her father was busy with work. There were times that she would run to Walter, searching for her father and Walter's presence would be enough to soothe her loneliness. And sometimes, she would rather search for Walter instead of her father. When her father passed away, she would only search for Walter especially when she needed him the most. But no… He wasn't there when she needed him; when she needed someone to protect her.

"Tell me everything, Walter. I want to hear the words from you. I want _your_ answers. Tell me the truth." She said, looking straight into his eyes; the eyes that she believed in, that taught her that they never lied to her, and that she could rely on them. Walter smiles weakly.

"It's all true. I wanted to beat him. I wanted to kill him and end his existence. I was afraid to die and the following events that will happen. I'll be forgotten." Walter looks down, smiling sadly. "Did he tell you that he helped me before the werewolf could kill me? And after a while, he left me for good. He let me face that monster of a werewolf alone just because his reason was that his specialty was only vampires and the one we were facing was a werewolf. He was such an asshole… and I wanted to kill him because I know I can. That would give me the answers I'm looking for– to know who I really am in all of this. If I kill him, will I get the attention that I deserve? He was a total cheater. He's basically immortal, better than me, and when I die, I'll only be forgotten and he'll continue to live on and have your attention. What Alucard told you was true. All of them. He was a being that was damned but superior to me. He was always the one to get more attention than I do. He got more attention because he's capable of many things and interesting… and famous. And I, the one who worked hard, none. Your father was a very out-going man. He relied on me too much to do his work even if I was only 10 years old when he took me under his care. We can say that I can be your older brother, Integra. By the looks of it, I was adopted, educated, and raised by your father but never was I given the attention that I needed as a child or as an adolescent. I was only a butler to him. Alucard and I were only chess pieces at his disposal. You were different though, Integra. As a child, you'd always look for me and ask me how I am. Until you grew up as a young woman, you would only look for me and tell me your troubles. That, I am satisfied. It's good to know that my master cares for me as you do for all of your men. To tell the truth, I wanted both Alucard's head and your attention. I felt content having you as my master but my betrayal started when I was still 14 years old, in 1944. My want of Alucard's death was first before your attention. That was something I can never undo. When the time came, I had the chance to defeat him; to defeat the only obstacle in the way to finding who I really am. And before I died, I realized that I failed. I failed to have his head and I failed to seek you, the only person who looked at me as family. I'm sorry, Master Integra." Walter says, looking at the hot tea getting cold. "I was good but never better. Maybe I sided with Millenium because the Major looked at me because I had a _unique_ ability and I'd have a better chance to defeat Alucard. I know the Major also wanted the same– to end Alucard's existence. I truly despised Alucard, the same with Major. And I believed that if I could kill Alucard with my own hands, then I would pass the stage where the obstacle that's been hindering me from moving forward, would finally be erased from existence and I could finally get the attention that I deserved– that I worked hard for."

"Walter…" Integra says weakly, wearing a sorrowful face. "If that's so, I am also to blame."

"No, my lady. I was old yet immature. It had nothing to do with you."

"It _has_ , Walter. It has because I care. I'm also at fault because I lacked what you needed me to give you. It was ignorant of me. I know what you're going to say… But I'll repeat it again and again until you understand and mark my words: I care, Walter. I care because you're my family. I'm saying all of these to you because I might never have the chance to do so." She was holding back her tears but they fall… "You were the only one left after father died. And it pained me to know the truth that you actually planned Alucard's release just for you to have the chance to kill him. But you know, karma struck you back. Even if Alucard is a vampire, you know how I also care for him. You know that I care for all those who follow me. And unfortunately, I care for Alucard just as I care for you."

Walter was taken aback. He wore a sad smile. "It's so foolish of me."

"You are! You always are! You were so immature! What were you even doing?! Trying to match Alucard with _his_ immaturity?! And now… I might be seeing you right now because I'm probably dead. And you know…" She softened as tears gently fall off her face. "I understand how you felt because I experienced it. Growing old… Anxiety… The worries that the years give you… And the approaching death… I became useless. I became old. And if I don't do anything, I'll only be forgotten. So yes, I understand what you felt. That, you don't need to explain to me." She smiles weakly but warmly. Walter was surprised and looked at her. He smiles– a warm one.

"The only difference is that you've walked the path of the cycle of life, my lady. And I didn't… I aged but never grew. I let myself stuck with my childish self and never did grow up…" He takes her hand and squeezes it between his palms. Integra looks at him with her vision blurred by her tears.

The white light soon turned into an orange light. It was dusk. The sun was setting in a speed faster than the normal time. Walter stands, letting go of her hand, and turns his back on her…

"My lady… No… Integra. It's time. We both have to go our separate ways now. You have decided to continue what you have to do. And as for me, I must return to the place where I deserve to be. We had a good run, Master Integra. And… Thank you. I loved you like you were my own. May we see each other again someday, in another time."

With that, he faded with the light and the night enveloped her vision. The tea has gone cold, the moon rose, giving a dim light in the room. She wanted to stand but her knees wouldn't allow her. She sat there, staring at the tea set, her vision blurred by her own tears. She cried softly in the night. Her pain– she endured for decades.

"Integra… Wake up."

 _Who's there? Who are you? If you're someone who'll leave me again, then just leave me alone._

"Integra."

 _Stop calling me._

"Integra."

 _Oh, wait… I know that voice… I know you…_

"Integra. Wake up… It's only a nightmare."

The voice says. She slowly opens her eye, her vision blurred. She realized she was crying.

"Oh…" She whispered. "It was only a nightmare… No… It was a sad dream… And a painful one." She slowly sits up. "How much have you heard?"

Alucard grins kindly. "Just enough to know why you were sobbing in your sleep. But we both know that… No need to hide it from me, Integra. I know how important he is to you. It's alright. How do you feel?"

Integra takes some time to become aware of her being. "I feel light. And I don't know if I feel hungry or thirsty." She looks at him with her eye.

Alucard offers her a hand, wearing a wide grin across his face. "We'll get there after a while."

She takes his hand and he gently pulls her up from his coffin. She takes a step outside of it and was surprised herself that her legs weren't stiff and pain due to rheumatism. Her back wasn't aching and even with her right eye, she could see every detail of her sight without her glasses. Then, it dawned on her. Her eyes widened in shock and she held her face, feeling it. No wrinkles. She looks at her hands. They were smooth and looked young. She looks at Alucard, trying to search for answers. He just shakes his head, smiling. It seems that his fury of her pranking him vanished when he heard her murmuring in her sleep. He heard her voice shaking before he opened his coffin. Seeing her crying for the first time just washed his anger off.

"I guess Walter made you forget what you are now. Are you regretting your decision?" Alucard asks in a semi-serious tone. Integra closes her eye and touches her eyepatch.

"Somewhat… But I know I did this for a reason. For now, I must start anew. And like I told you before, I will _never_ call you master." She glares at him. He shrugs.

"Of course. I know. And besides, like I told you before, I'll forever be bound by your blood."

"I don't know if I should believe you."

"You really know how to hurt me, Integra. You've surpassed your great grandfather at that."

She smiles, feeling a bit of victory from his small confession.

"Then you should know that I'll forever be hurting you then. And I won't ever let my guard down before you."

"Are you telling me that you don't trust me?" He stares at her.

"Yes." She stares back.

He sighs. "Alright. Fine. Then allow me to offer you something; allow me to regain your trust in me… Since you told me that you're in a mixture of hunger and thirst, I offer you my blood…" He kneels in front of her just like he did back the war they participated in. He removes his red cravat, unbuttons his top, and pulls the cloth to expose much of his skin; his neck. "I'm yours, My Countess."

Integra stood there, stunned for a few beats. She didn't know what to actually do. She wasn't sure about his offer. Honestly, she needed time to process her decision whether to accept his offer or not.

"Do you hesitate, my Countess? I can understand why but I want to hear your answer. I'm only offering you my blood as a humble gesture to make you what you really are now. And since you have taken my offer, now comes my second one. This is for you to fully become a true vampire." He looks at her. He smiles at what he sees. Integra gazing down upon him, wearing her white open shirt with its upper buttons undone, her chest exposed. She now displays her young beautiful youth that will never last– the image of her that he remembers most fondly.

"No. I chose this. This is my decision. There's no turning back to what has been done. I gladly accept your offer, Alucard. And yes, ever since from the beginning, you have always been mine and mine forever." She kneels in front of him and holds his head, pulling the cloth from covering his neck. She could feel her fangs protrude as they graze the inside of her lips. She leaned closer and smelled the blood that's been covered by his skin. She could feel the urge but as a master of control, she overcomes the inevitable urge to suck him dry. Alucard waits for her patiently for he knows that she's starting to learn how to become a vampire on her own. He gets excited about how she will react especially now that she can do whatever she wants, unbounded by her human compulsion. Integra sighs as she gently pulls him closer to her; her lips closer to his neck. There was a pause. Integra is still holding herself from being the violent thing she is.

"It's alright, Integra. You can do whatever you want now; you can do whatever you want with me." He whispers like the devil himself. His tone was very tempting. If he would tell her that again, she might possibly go mad. But she was a strong-willed woman… She never gave in to temptations no matter how impulsive they may be. She opens her mouth and let her fangs protrude. She couldn't wait any longer because she's been holding herself for a while, trying to control herself. She sinks her fangs into his neck and his blood oozes out to her mouth. He gave out a low moan and stayed still for her to take over. She sucks his blood. It almost seems like she's tasting heaven, her thirst quenched. She felt her control slip away as the taste of his blood urged her to drink him dry. She gulps… 1… 2… 3…

She drank three gulps and Alucard's arms started to move, about to hold her closer… tighter… But when she have her fourth gulp, something flashes before her mind. She felt pain. She felt despair. She felt madness. And when she gulped her fifth, she saw a horrible scene. It was much _much_ worse than what she experienced in the past. She suddenly pulled her head away from his neck, stopping her almost blood-frenzy. She gently pushed herself away from him, sitting on her heels, and wiping off the blood that was dropping off the side of her lips. She panted, unable to take what she saw and felt. Alucard held her face and looked into her eye. It was no longer blue. He took her eyepatch off and stared at her as she opened her left eye. Integra stares blankly at him as she gathers her thoughts. He noticed how similar her eyes are to his. He smiles.

"Integra… That's not enough. You should drink more." He tells her but she shakes her head.

"That's enough." She looks down. "I'm fine. Thank you."

"Very well. If that's what you want…" He smiles. "You look perfect in my eyes." He stares at her eyes down to her chest which was exposed by her unbuttoned top.

She quickly covers them with her arms. "Y-you…! Pervert!" She punches him right in his face, pissed. The impact she made sent him to the wall. She surprised herself. Alucard would look dead if he didn't willed himself back to where he was before she punched him.

"Again." He sighed. "You really know how to hurt me verbally _and_ physically… Have I regained your trust? My Countess? Which reminds me… How did you even know that your death is coming?" Her anger lessened.

"Yes. I trust you now. I mean, again. I experienced the in-the-verge-of-death feeling twice in my human life… Maybe thrice. First with my uncle trying to kill me, I felt it there. And the second was when that deranged Nazi Major got lucky with shooting his bullet, grazing my left eye. The third maybe the time when you actually tried to bite my neck in my sleep. Your aura of death is different from death itself that's why I came to distinguish it."

"It was also _your_ plot to make me kiss that fucking Frenchman's feet!" He says, a bit of irritation featured his looks and tone in which Integra smiles wide, feeling proud.

"I never thought you'd kiss my feet so it really wasn't my fault anymore." She chuckles. Her worries were washed away by the fun she's currently having.

"Then you must compensate for what you made me do. You should've known that as your loyal servant, kissing your feet would be an option for me to do– willingly or not." Alucard starts.

"It was your own choice to kiss my feet. And like I said, it's not my fault, my dear Count. Besides… What should I even do for you? And who do you think you are asking me to do you a request?" Integra shrugs.

"Kiss me because I'm _your_ dear Count." Alucard smirks.

"WHAT?!" A flush of pink spreads across Integra's face, getting redder.

"Kiss me. It should've been _your_ feet that I kissed but no. It was that fucking Frenchman's feet. A kiss for a kiss. Come on, Integra. Don't tell me that you're afraid of giving a single kiss?" He taunts her but failed. She frowns, the flush on her cheeks fading as she straightens her composure.

"I'm not afraid. And don't push your luck, Alucard. I won't give you the pleasure twice. Aren't you happy enough that I accepted your offer?" She clears her throat looking away. This time, she ruined his mood but he won't stop at that…

"Which reminds me… Why did you do all of this? Why not just tell me before?"

"I felt something bad is going to happen and it only means that my duty as a Hellsing doesn't stop there. The only way I could continue my duty is this…"

"But you are no longer bound to your organization. The Hellsing Organization is no more along with your death. You are dead now, my dear Countess."

"Yes, I know but that doesn't mean I can't continue protecting this country. Gregory and I talked about this and he agreed. He will lead and we will support. Of course, I will still be in charge. He will only keep us hidden and cover our tracks."

"Wouldn't this be a problem in the future?"

"It will. But now is not the time to worry about it. I must learn to control this power I have. It would be best if I ask Seras." She looks at his door, thinking that Seras is out there; outside his chambers.

"I'll have to get used to you hurting me. I thought I gained your trust?"

"You did. I just want someone _better_ to teach me. If you hurt her when she told you the truth, I _will_ hurt you. Both verbally _and_ physically." She smiles teasingly, giving a look that he _should_ be worried about. He laughs, feeling proud of his fledgling but something tells him not to challenge Integra just yet… It'd be better if she knows how to handle her vampiric abilities before he _really_ does tinker her temper.

"Alright. Go and ask _my_ fledgling. She'll do a much finer job than I. But promise me that you'll play with me after. If not, I'll have to force you and you won't like me forcing you." He smirks. She stands and buttons her top, wearing a challenging smile.

"My dear Count, forever is a long time. I might consider your invitation of games."

* * *

 **A/N: Good day, everyone! My classes will soon start so I don't know how much will I progress then. I can't promise that I'll update the same but I'll do my best to update and I assure everyone that I will finish this fic. It'll be a disappointment if I didn't finish this, right?**

 **It's OOC isn't it? I need to watch and rewatch Hellsing again, read the manga, take notes... So yeah... I'm justifying everything I'm doing, arguing with myself whether if they're on track or not. And since fic is canon, I need to reassure the info I put in here. Help me if I miss some things. Haha. Hellsing is the only anime that makes me overthink its contents and its characters. Hellsing gave me headaches for three consecutive months. Those months were the months when I was thinking of this fic. It made me overthink and fight myself -internally- whether or not Alucard wanted to turn Integra into a vampire.**

 **Please note that I put the years at the start of the paragraph. Here's the timeline:**

 **2030 - start**

 **2053 - Integra's death.**

 **2103-2106 - dhampirs**

 **2135 - Red-clad vampire incident.**

 **2152 - present time**

 **So... Chapter 7 is in the year 2152. And Chapter 8 is in the year 2135. I don't know why I didn't put that there. So stupid of me. So sorry. I hope everyone noticed that I went back to the past. To make things clear, I put Chapter 8 in a small flashback then Chapter 9 into the major flashback. And Chapter 9 will be the start of the revelations. I will slowly reveal the mysteries I've put. Spoiler for Chapter 11? Integra and Seras bonding! Why? Because they're adorable! And believe it or not, Integra sees Walter, Alucard, and Seras as family. (Refer to OVA II and OVA III to the part where Walter reminds her that Alucard's a monster and such.) I find that part of her cute and adorable and vulnerable. Ok... Sorry for the long author's note. Is it obvious that I've been overthinking of Hellsing again? I hope not. Questions and Suggestions are always open! Review or PM me if you want. Don't be shy! LOL.**

 **Stay tuned for more! Tschüß und Auf Wiedersehen!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Temporary Bliss

Chapter 11 – Temporary Bliss

Integra went out of Alucard's chamber, leaving him amused with her consideration.

 _Hmmm… I know what kind of games you're referring to, Alucard. We'll just wait and see. For now, I want to see Seras... If I hear that he threatened her, I will definitely play games with him._ She thought as she found her way to Seras's room. She knocks on her door.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Seras was fidgeting. "Could this be Master, knocking on my door? Pip! Go and hide! Hurry! I'll hold him off!" She leans against the door, preparing for the worst while Pip just stood there, looking at her with a smirk she knows all too well. He was amused with her panicking, about to laugh at her hard. Pip found it cute.

"It's alright, Ma Cherie. Let him come after me."

"Dummy! You know what he'll do! We'll both be in jeopardy!" Seras closes their distance a bit, stepping away from the door.

"I told you, it's alright. You can just shift me into a shadow and let me escape."

"But he can just order me to bring you back!"

The two argue. They didn't notice Integra opening the door and coming in.

"So he _did_ try to threaten you, Seras? I'll make sure he gets punished." Integra stands behind Seras, crossing her arms on her chest.

"M-Master Integra?!" Seras shouts and turns. She looked at her and was stunned. Integra looks glorious in her younger form and even more beautiful now that she's a vampire.

"Tell me, Seras, what did your hysterical master do to you? If he pulled his gun on you, I will see to it that his head will be smashed down on the dirty floor of his chamber." Integra frowns.

"You're awake! And you look superb!" Seras charges at her and hugs her tight... So tight that if she was still a human, her body would be crushed by it. Integra lets her, pats, and strokes her hair.

"Alright, I know. Now regarding my–"

"Master was furious! He shot all the corners of his chamber while you were asleep! Oh, right! You slept for a whole day! It's only sunset and Pip and I hid here until you were awake. We can't let Master see him or else he'll definitely grind him to dust! And–" Integra puts a finger on her lips.

"Thank you for answering my question, Seras. You did the right thing. But your master is alright now. I gave him a little reprimand. I won't let him hurt you as long as I'm here. I can now protect you in whatever means I can." Integra smiles at her.

Seras pauses. It took her a while before she realized that Integra's eyes were red as well. "Your eyes! You have your eye back! And your eyes are red! Does that mean you already…?" Seras took a step back and looked at Integra from head to toe. "Wait… smell of blood… and the smell of master's old chamber… not a smell of the outside scent…" Seras's eyes widened. "Did master offer you his blood?"

Integra raises her brows a bit. "Yes. And I accepted it."

Seras was stunned. And after a while, she smiles. "I expected nothing less from you, Master Integra. All that's left is for you to get used to being the new you."

"Yes. I'll need your help later in that. For now, I must find Gregory. I have to greet him. But Seras, we must prepare for the worst. This act I've done is not something easy to handle in the future. I fear that one day, all of this will stumble and I know that this'll lead to something horrible. Having the Penwoods to keep this secret will be difficult especially when Gregory's descendants would need to pass our secret from generation to generation."

"Indeed, Sir Integra. But may I ask why you have decided to do this?" It was Pip who was listening to everything for some time.

"Ah, good evening, Mr. Bernadotte. I fear that something that Section XIII is planning something bigger than we could expect. There's something wrong about them. I took your report twenty-three years ago as a sign of a bad omen. Moreover, I have a feeling that things will not go well if I wouldn't do anything about it. Let's do what we can and for now, let's do our duties." She says.

Seras smiles. "Alright, Pip. Like I told you, do _not_ go to master's chamber."

"Aye aye, Ma Cherie." Seras lets him envelop the mansion in his shadow form.

"I'll take a look if Sir Gregory is in the office." Seras darts off, leaving Integra in her room. She was running towards Integra's office in a moderate pace.

 _Hear me, Sir Integra?_ She chuckles.

Integra smiles. _Of course. Do you and your master do this often?_

 _No. He only talks to me when I'm in need of his guidance. But now that I know how to handle myself, he leaves me alone. And I think master's the type who minds his own business unless he wants to make you angry…_

 _Yes, I agree. Are you sure he won't be butting in our mental conversation? Wouldn't he be hearing us?_

 _Oh… I think he's hearing us. We're all connected now so I think he does…_

 _Oh, this'll be a problem then. We don't want another party knowing our conversations. I'm a private person after all._ Integra chuckles.

 _Don't think that the two of you are going to get away from me again after your small play. It's only been three days since Integra 'died'. I'll have a lot more time to pester the two of you._ Alucard _did_ butt-in in an irritated tone. He hears the two chuckle.

 _Don't worry, Master. You'll have Master Integra to keep you company while I follow Sir Gregory's orders. Master Integra, Sir Gregory's in the office._ Seras says.

 _Alright, Seras. I'll be there in a while._ Integra makes her way and Alucard went into silence.

Seras went ahead in Gregory's newly acquired office. Integra instructed him to use it in her place since she'll be spending her time hidden in the sublevels of her mansion. Seras started to give her reports and told Gregory that Integra is on her way to where they are. They waited and after a few minutes, Integra came. She walked in front of her own desk.

"Sir Penwood. Good evening." She smiles at him. Gregory was stunned. She looked young and beautiful. He smiles the same.

"Good evening, Sir Integra. It's nice to have you back. How are you now that you're a vampire?" Gregory looks at her thoughtfully.

"It's quite different and my body feels light. But it's a bit difficult because of the thirst for blood. It's quite maddening… I'm rather fine, thank you." Integra gives a small smile.

"You'll get used to it, Master Integra. I'll make sure of it." Seras says cheerfully. Integra nods at her then looks at Gregory.

"Sir Gregory. I'd like to thank you for everything. Even up until now, I'm still in your debt. But in return, I'll protect you and your family. I'll guarantee your safety." Integra's demeanor became serious.

"It's no problem, Sir Integra. But I have my concerns… I know that you will continue to protect us, our country, and our people. But don't you think this is too much? Asking Alucard to turn you… This is a question I've been meaning to ask you... Why did you decide on this? I'm not questioning your decision or anything but… I'd like to know… Is Section XIII really a great threat?" Gregory asks.

"Yes, Sir Penwood. In the war that the three of us fought, the Vatican was capable of having a bigger army of crusaders than of the Nazis. They were able to bring the same amount of havoc as the Nazis. But this time, I have a grave feeling that they won't stop at that. I noticed that their head, Makube, and one of his servant, Heinkel, are now both regenerators. What's more is that they used a relic from Rome in the War. It was used to defeat Alucard. It transformed the person into a monster of God. I fear that they can do it again after they replenish their numbers. I'm also in doubt of Alucard's presence after years of thinking about it. It was late when it occurred to me. He told me that his restrictions were lessened. Meaning, there's a high chance that if I die, he'd be free of the seals my great grandfather sealed to him. It was supposed to bind him only to my bloodline. If I were to die, he'd be tamed no more. A vampire in which no one can ever kill… He told me his new abilities and it worried me. The only way I could contain him is to be like him. That's what I feel." Integra puts her hands inside her pockets.

Gregory crossed his arms and thought. He contemplated and agreed. "Very well, Sir Integra. I know your intentions are purely for the good. You have fought all your life for your duty. And your duty doesn't end there, doesn't it?"

Integra nods. "Yes. The Hellsing Organization was handed down to me so that I could continue the legacy left to me by my ancestors. All I can do is continue it as a Hellsing… No matter what becomes of me. It's a duty I will always fulfill. It's too much of me to ask this of you, Sir Gregory. But will you still continue what I handed down to you?"

"Of course, I have the same duty as you, Sir Integra. We will fulfill our duties left by our ancestors. And my descendants will also continue what we have done and will do. And with your guidance, I'm sure nothing will go wrong." Gregory offers a hand in which Integra takes and they shake hands.

"Rest assured, Sir Gregory Penwood, I will make sure everything will go well." Integra smiles.

After their conversation, the two female vampires went back to the sublevels, particularly, Seras's room. Seras wore her smile ever since Integra made her appearance. Integra didn't fail to notice Seras's joyous state in their walk back to her room. Integra was glad to have her even if it was only because of Alucard's whimsy that brought Seras to her life.

"Seras, I have a favor." Integra says. Seras turns to her with a big smile on her face. Will she ever get used to Seras's being?

"Yes, Master Integra? Would you want me to help you manipulate your newly vampiric powers?" Seras says giddily. Integra gives a small smile.

"Yes, because I believe that it's better to ask you than your master." She chuckles.

"Good decision! I knew you were gonna need me! So what do you want to learn first? We can do what Master can do except for some other things that only he can do." Seras's enthusiasm is obvious.

"Yes, I know. We all are different. So I want you to guide me to control these abilities. And is it always like this…? The thirst? The bloodlust? I fear that I'm embracing the monster inside of me…" Integra says, looking at Seras with worry.

"Yes. But it was different for me… I refused it. That's why, maybe I have control of the bloodlust… The only downfall of refusing it is the frenzy of the kill… You'll get used to it. And I promise that I'll stop you if you lose control. You can count on me, Master Integra." Seras smiles and takes her hand. Integra smiles warmly. Of all the people she lived her life with, Seras was the one who stayed with her the longest and not to mention, cared for her in a way that even she, herself, couldn't believe. Indeed, they've grown very close.

"Alright, I believe in you, Seras. Shall we start?" Integra still wore her smile as she stroke Seras's hair.

Seras was touched. _I believe in you, Seras_. Her words rang in her head. It's not everyday that she get to hear such words from her masters. She was taken aback. She stood there, stunned. Integra looked confused. She snaps her back.

"Seras?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let's begin with something simple. How about passing through walls?" Integra nods. And Seras teaches her how.

Seras instructed her how to pass through walls. At first, Integra successfully passed her arm through it but got herself stuck. Seras instructed her to feel her whole body like a shadow and she'll pass through it just fine. Integra did so but she would stop in the middle. This time, Seras held her hand and manipulated her shadow to surround Integra's body and Integra got out of the attachment.

"Can I try that again?" She asks Seras.

"Go ahead. I'll guide you if you get stuck again." She says in smile.

"You're having fun, aren't you, Seras?"

"No…" She pouts but fails when she can't fight her lips from smiling.

"Such a bad girl... Making fun of me." Integra says and gathered her focus and successfully passed through the wall, back into Seras's room.

"You did it!" Seras's voice was heard even through the thick metal door that's closing the passage of her room and the outside. Her voice was as loud as ever; the sound of her voice even penetrated her own metal door. Integra smiles small. She understood how she can manipulate her abilities but she thought that she needs to learn more. Seras goes into her room same as how Integra did.

"How about hypnotism next?" Instead of Integra getting pumped up to learn more, it was Seras who was more eccentric than her.

"Ok? How to do that?" She asks calmly. She massages the bridge of her nose. "I forgot that I won't be needing my glasses anymore." It just hit her and Seras chuckles.

"Imagine you have a third eye, and you will be able to see as far as your eyes can see. That's what Master taught me." Integra nods and Seras continues.

"Hypnotism is quite easy when you think about it. And I _know_ that this'll be a piece of cake for you. I think that even as a human, it's your special power." Seras giggles and Integra gives her a raised brow as if to see through what she means. Seras fidgets.

"Let's go!" She takes Integra's arm as to distract Integra from what she said. Integra sighs but lets her because Seras would be the only person she loves like family. Integra knows how Seras could be insensitive and blunt sometimes but she knows that Seras is a very kind heart.

Seras leads her outside the manor behind a tree, near the gates where one of the gatekeepers were guarding the gate while one was taking his break. Seras whispers to Integra to stare at the guard and try to seduce the guard. Integra sighs yet again and thinks about what she should do. She takes her focus on herself and begins. Seras cheers her on silently behind her. Sending her cheers through their mental link. Integra felt a bit tolerably annoyed because Seras has the tendency to act like that. She pauses for a while and continued. When the gatekeeper sees her, he held his gun…

"Y-you! A-aren't you–?!" He was cut off when Integra suddenly appears right in front of him. Her eyes glows as she stares at him.

"Sir… Integra…!" The man trembles in shock. "I thought you were…!" The gatekeeper stared at her. He was mesmerized with her beauty and after staring into her eyes, he fell into her spell but the gatekeeper's will was fighting against her hypnotism.

"Of course." She says. "Now. You will forget you saw me and will do your duty. I died three days ago and was buried yesterday." Her eyes glowed more as she points a finger to the man's face.

"I'm dead. You're dreaming. You'll forget about this."

"You're… dead… I'm… only… dreaming… I'll forget what happened…"

"Good. Now, return to work."

With that, Integra was gone in a blink and back with Seras. Seras was about to squeal when Integra quickly covers her mouth. She shushed Seras to silence. Integra looks at the gatekeeper and he stood there, dazed. He soon came to his senses and shook his head, wondering about what happened.

"Seras. Did he say that I was beautiful?" Seras muffled, her hand still covering her mouth, and she shook her head. Integra released her.

"That's… unusual. I heard him say: 'She looks young and beautiful. If she finds out I'm having carnal thoughts, she'd kill me.' Bastard. I heard him say it." Seras's eyes widen.

"It seems that you also read his thoughts…!" She shouts in a whisper.

"I see. But why can't I read yours before?"

"Maybe because Pip's been protecting me… In mind, body, and soul." Seras smiles wide. Integra chuckles.

"I see. And you protect him the same, I believe?"

"Yes. Did you know my reason for…?"

"Yes, I know. It's alright but I think that if your master knows about this, he'll get angry at you."

"I know… But I've made my decision. I won't let him change it. No one can falter my decision." Seras wears a determined expression.

Integra smiles. She understands. "Yes. Do everything you can to protect the ones dear to you. That's your greatest duty. No one can accomplish it but you."

Seras pauses. "Master Integra?" Integra looks at her.

"Yes?"

"You've changed a lot… Sometimes, I think if I'm only having an illusion in front of me. Is it alright if I want to hear your thoughts? Not read your thoughts, but I want to know what and how something changed you. I still feel like I'm dreaming… Your decision to become a vampire, your change of heart, and now, you've become more open to us. And I know that I'm the only one you open up to…"

Integra went ahead, not saying anything. She walked back the way where they went but instead of returning inside, she went to the garden where a tall old tree stood. From there, they can view the whole side of the mansion. Integra stood and leaned against it. She views the mansion and reminisces. Seras followed behind her with growing curiosity. Seras stands beside her while she leaned against the trunk of the aged tree.

"Seras. How old do you think is the mansion and how long did my family served this country?"

"Generations? A hundred? Or more?"

"You can say that… And what do you think of humans now that you've spent time with them as a vampire?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"Just answer my questions."

"Ah… Err… I think they are very complex. They can be mercurial. They tend to be a mix of good and bad; some having more of the other, or sometimes bad and sometimes good. They're a pain. But not all of them. They're weak and strong at the same time. It would depend on their situation." Integra nods.

"How can you say that they're strong? And how can you say that they're weak?"

"I don't know where you're going with this… but… they're strong because they have something to protect. And they would fall to their weakness when they give up."

"What do you think will happen to the Penwoods?"

"Master Integra, just tell me. I'm not as smart as you. Neither am I wise. I'm not gifted with such wisdom and intellect." Integra laughs.

"Alright." She chuckles more. "Gregory proved himself worthy enough. He did so because he believes that he's doing what's right. He believes that what he does is for the good and for the best. Tell me… Wouldn't you think that many people are like him? After spending my time with you alongside with humans, I realized that both nature of humans, being either good or bad, aren't that different. There are humans in the trappings of a monster; there are monsters in the trappings of a human. We are humans in a façade of a monster. Either way, both can be monsters. It only differs what's on the inside. I'd like to believe in them. I'd like to serve them; protect them. I can see their future as a struggle but that would only mean that in the face of weakness, their strength would be forged. They will rise above all the hardship. They have proven themselves as I see it. Besides my reason to become a vampire, my other reason is that I want to see this through. It's a whim, to be honest. Will they stay strong and never give up even in the face of their weakness? Or would they allow their weakness to control them? These things question me because I've walked the path of a human before I decided to become a monster. I'm sure you thought about this too, am I right?" Integra smiles at her. Seras blinks. She was amazed.

"The only thing I thought about is: how am I going to continue if you passed away? I was afraid to lose someone dear. I think that humans are monsters. I think that monsters are also humans. But… Now that I'm a monster, what would become of me if I just watch someone dear to me go and leave me? It'll be lonely without that specific person to keep me company. I realized how lonely and bored I'd become if you're not there… Same goes with master. He's been bored all his undead life. I have Pip with me but master has none." Seras says sadly.

"Not you too, Seras. You know your master only looks up to me because I'm the only one who can free him from his boredom. Don't tell me you feel the same?"

Seras smiles wide. _You know we can't live this undead life without you, Master Integra!_

Integra just heard her and she shakes her head, smiling. "Let's see what'll happen to these humans, Seras. Will they evolve or regress? It's up to them. Let's make sure they won't fall to their doom."

Integra grew accustomed to her abilities and have taken control over herself. She kept herself hidden in Alucard's chambers, pestering him in the way she could. It was like payback to all the times Alucard pestered her in the past. Integra redecorated Alucard's chamber, adding a wide olive green mat under two grey Chesterfield sofas facing each other, and a traditional kind of coffee table that suits the sofas. Alucard's throne was placed on the head, not to completely take-over his space. The redecoration added at least a bit of color to his dark chamber. Integra spent all her time reading books and she would sometimes 'play' with Alucard in his own games of banter, battle of wills, and some physical games.

50 years have passed. It's the year of 2103. Gregory passed away and Sherwin was the one to continue what he left alongside with his son, Henry. During this time, Sherwin is in his 60s and Henry is in his 20s. The situation that they're currently having troubles with is about the swarm of ghouls causing havoc in one of the districts. When Seras finished her mission and went back to the manor by sunrise, Seras reported to Alucard about the creator-less ghouls and their conversation moved toward their fondness of blood-types…

"A bit. I only like A-negative when it's from her." He said casually. Seras laughs.

"I can't help but agree." She giggles more.

"Can't agree with what?" Integra came, materializing from the cold floor. Her appearance was of her father. And from her shadow, she let out a bag of books.

"Why, Arthur. It's been a while." Alucard looks her way as she change her form back to her normal self. She sighs. It was difficult for her to shape-shift into something of someone she's not familiar with. And the only person she could perfectly shape-shift into is her father.

"Hmph. What are the both of you talking about?" She deadpanned him. Seras and Alucard look at each other and they both wear a grin.

"It was nothing, Master Integra. We were just talking about how much we love you." Seras wears a wide, teasing smile. "I'll go and rest now! Bye!" She darts off, leaving her two masters alone.

Integra raises her eyebrow at Alucard and Alucard clears his throat. "I might say… Seras grew better at playing games with me. She's inheriting your wits."

"Get to the chase. What were the both of you talking about?"

"Why not read my mind, Master?" Alucard teases but she did so. When she got it, she clears her throat.

"That's new… We must investigate further about this vampire."

"Let Seras do it. It's her mission anyway and we're still not called for a mission."

"And I thought that you're always bored that's why you'd love to go out and hunt. Shouldn't this be some thrill for you?"

"I feel that it will be thrilling and I guess I'm not that bored anymore since you keep me company. Let's have fun while Seras is away."

"Very well, Alucard." She grins. And their fun has just begun.

That evening, Seras gave her full report to Sherwin and went on for another search. Alucard made his appearance according to Integra's orders. He told Sherwin that the situation calls for him to face…

"I know, Alucard. I am no Hellsing and never will I be. I respect your insights. Your intellect would be enough for me to face this. Shouldn't you go hunting as well?" Sherwin asks.

"Yes but you wouldn't like the aftermath." He grin evilly. Penwood jolts a bit.

"How is Sir Integra then? What is she doing?"

"She rested for a while and she's now researching about the matter."

"She's resting? I thought you vampires prefer the night to be active?"

"I tired her out." Alucard says and grins wide. Sherwin clears his throat.

"O-ok…? Then… Well… I mean…" Sherwin's face turned red. Alucard chuckles deep and dark.

"We'll make sure to find what we can. Do call when you need us." Alucard vanishes.

The following night, Seras reports the civilians she found and rest assured that they were safe in the shelter. The next morning, Seras went to visit the shelter. She wasn't allowed to go inside to see the three cousins but she was reassured that they were in a safe place. Little did Seras know that one of the three civilians she saved was able to hypnotize the staff in the facility and were only following orders. The three cousins went back to the small shack they found and planned their revenge.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter! These later chapters turn out to be longer than the previous ones because my fingers just type whatever my mind comes up with. I still have a lot of ideas to put and maybe the next chapter would be as long as this one. I kinda feel bad for Alucard because Integra and Seras look like they're teaming up against him. But never mind... He'd just be thrilled to have some company with him.**

 **The title of this chapter is from the song "Temporary Bliss" by The Cab... It doesn't have any relation to the song but... The things that Integra was referring to is only temporary; everything changes and she doesn't know when things wouldn't turn out as she thought it'd be. And i** **f you guys noticed, the title of my chapters are from songs except chapters 2, 4, and 5 because they're flowers.**

 **Classes will start this Monday so I don't know when I'll be able to update. But do not fret! Because I have Chapter 13 almost done because I've typed Chapter 13 before I typed this whole fic. I also have a hand-written chapter, (which I don't know where or in what chapter I'll put it), in a pad paper. I think I wrote it even before I started writing my fics. *Phew* And to tell the truth, I can't wait to finalize my Chapter 13 because it'll be sweet. Hahaha! Anticipate it, people! LOL. I think it'll be fluffy and did you guys notice the fluff I've been putting? I just can't help myself! Hahaha!**

 **Sneak peek on Chapter 12! Integra finds out that she has another kind of ability. What could it be? And will this affect her relationships with Alucard and Seras? Alucard feels that there is something wrong but he can't point it out... Maybe he had so much fun spending time with Integra?**

 **Stay tuned for more! Tschüß und Auf Wiedersehen!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Unbecoming Monster

Chapter 12 – Unbecoming Monster

The year of 2105 was ending and it was heavily snowing outside. White thick snow covered the landscapes and manor, the sheer cold covered the windows with frost. In fact, it was so cold that even the sublevels were gelidly colder than normal. The three vampires felt the chill especially Integra. It wasn't _this_ cold years ago and it was Integra's first time to experience this pure subzero temperature. She became sleepy and when she slept, she slept like the dead. Nothing can wake her. In her deep sleep, she began to dream. Everything before her flashed and she was standing in the middle of scene…

She was wearing a police officer's uniform and was holding her gun– SIG SAUER P226. She was with two other male police officers as they entered an old chapel and found a vampire. It summoned its ghouls and not before long, she witnessed her comrade get attacked and get bitten by the vampire priest. She ran as fast as she can, away from the danger. The next thing she knew was that she was being held and unable to escape. She was being groped, hearing the priest vampire saying that he was going to rape and kill her. The scenes flashed too fast but she knew what happened. She was shot down, a sharp and bitter pain on her right breast, and she fell on the hard dirt. She was going to die but she struggled to live. The next thing that happened were flashes of memories that followed.

The next scene was in a hallway. It was dark, bloody, and in ruins. The smell was of the dead. She faced another vampire in front of her. The vampire was a well-built female, half of her body covered in unidentified scriptures. The vampire chanted silently and casted the whole place in a magenta-red illusion. She stood there. Then it happened again…

She stood in the shoes of someone else…

Someone she loves…

・・・

" _Don't tell me that sadist girl is acting up again…"_

" _Afraid so… She hit one of the boys with a rock for taking a toy away from her."_

・・・

" _The teachers all say it's like talking to a wall… Probably still traumatized from well… you know…"_

" _Yes, but if she doesn't start getting along with others, I'll happily send her packing for the good of the orphanage."_

・・・

" _It's all very noble but well… isn't there anything you'd rather do?"_

" _No."_ She hears the persona answer.

" _Tsk. At least pretend to think it over? You father was a fine policeman, one of the best but there's a world of possibilities out there to you. I just hate to see you squander your potential."_

・・・

" _Listen to your Mum. Stay in the closet. Please, don't come out of here no matter what."_

" _Hu! Mommy! Mommy!"_ Her persona cried out again but in a voice much thinner than before.

She was kept in the dark closet for her to be safe…

Gunshots were heard…

She slightly opened the closet doors, peeking at the opening… The scenes played the torture and the sound of hitting flesh…

" _Oi, little piggy, what's the matter? Come on mate, squeal like a pig, why don't'cha? Why don't he squeal?"_

" _Should've just had him squeal before you shot."_

" _Ah, this one's special. He's so fuckin' good at it. Squealin' like a pig's would earn him this. He stuck that bad snout of his where it didn't belong."_

Then one of them kicked on the abdomen of her dead mother, lying on the floor. The other pointed a gun in the middle of her jaw line and neck…

" _You were just for fun."_

She couldn't believe the horrors that unfolded before her…

She stepped out of the closet, now open… She took a few steps before she charged, picking up a fork on the floor, then rushed to stab the man's right eye. The man cried in pain and the other pointed his gun at her.

" _Big mistake!"_

The man shot her. The bullet hit her gut and the impact sent her propelling back to the closet, her small body hitting it, and fell along with things and boxes from the furniture.

" _My eye! That filthy little cunt!"_

" _You can bitch later. We have to get outta here."_

" _It hurts, goddamn it! Give me a second! You ain't the one with a fork in ya! Let me toss it in the wife first!"_

" _Fuck you up! She's dead!"_

" _Still warm ain't it? Now, I fuck first. Yeah…"_

She shrieked as the scene before her played its terror…

" _Good morning, Seras, it's time to wake up. Did someone have a nightmare?"_

She just stood there with her vision still stuck in the illusion. She just felt a sharp pain… Her arm was sliced off. It stung. Her persona screamed as her own vision came back to where she really was– the hallway.

" _You can do better than that! Now scream!"_

She felt another sharp pain as a blade of a scythe was pierced through her back. Her persona screamed in pain once again. She wasn't the one screaming. It was the voice of the dear person she loves… She couldn't do anything but stay and watch… and feel what was happening to her and around her…

" _Not so tough anymore?"_

She fell on the floor, prone. The vampire stepped on her head, crushing her face to the floor. She tried to push against it but to no avail… The vampire laughed in glee.

" _I love the way you squirm against my bootie!"_

She felt that the vampire stepping on her lifted her foot up but proceeded to grab her hair, pull and put her scythe in front of her eyes. The vampire gashed her eyes using her scythe. Again, she shrieked in pain.

…

…

" _You're trash just like all those men I've killed."_

…

…

The scenes then happened so fast but she experienced it. She felt the anger, touches, and the power she accepted. But the one thing that lingered to her, both persona and herself, was the pain. She _experienced_ what happened… The only man who never failed to notice her passed away to protect her but in exchange, she attained her true power and she never again feared anything.

She saw the memories, heard the sounds, perceived the touches, and felt the emotions. The life of the person who she loves and loves her was worse than hers but she never gave up. Then after a few beats, various scenes flashed before her. She heard a voice guiding her to become what she really is.

She saw her own self as a young woman, growing old with age. Then the memories that flashed before her were the memories that she was aware and familiar of. The scene showed the grief that the persona felt after hearing that she decided to die as a human. The feeling of loneliness sank into her because she knew what it felt like to lose someone dear.

Shards of memories surrounded her vision. Even though the persona's life was misery, pain, and loneliness, she felt welcomed, important, and cared about ever since she became a vampire. She would get scolded sometimes but it only meant that she was being guided to be a proper vampire. She stood her ground and fought for what she believed in and proved herself to be better. She failed and succeeded to protect the ones she loves and the years that passed made her stronger. She was determined to protect the only person left to her.

She saw a shard of memory… It was her, herself, sleeping in her bed. The years she lived were obvious in her features as she sleep…

"I promise to protect her while Master is still away. I swear… No harm will ever come to you, Master Integra." The familiar voice said.

The shards zoomed out from her vision until there was nothing left but total darkness surrounding her. It was then silent and she was slowly waking up…

Integra wakes up, panting… She feels cold sweat on her forehead and neck. What's more is that she feels her eyes wet with bloody tears. It's dark and she's embracing something… But it isn't something… It's someone… It's Seras. The younger vampire's sleeping soundly, embracing her slim frame, and her head is resting on her chest…

 _Oh, Seras… It was your memories…_

Integra embraces her tighter as she sleeps, stroking her hair.

 _I swear that no harm will ever come to you again… As long as I'm here, I'll also protect you. You can count on me._

Integra gently gets up and makes her way to Alucard's chambers, sitting on one of the sofas. She still feels drowsy but she can manage. Alucard's sitting on the other sofa, facing her with a wide grin across his face.

"Good afternoon, Master."

Integra looks at him, her face stern. She doesn't say anything…

"Is something the matter, Master?" He tilts his head slightly to one side.

"It's nothing."

"You slept in Police Girl's coffin. Is the weather affecting you this much?" He says rather amusingly.

"Yes…" She says as she glares at him. "How'd you know that?"

"The Frenchman told me. Seras came home from her mission. Again with those endless ghouls… She was very tired and she quickly fell asleep without noticing you."

"It's going to be three years with those goddamn ghouls…" She crosses her legs and arms, quickly changing the subject. "Up until now, we have no control of the situation… We have to do something about this." Alucard shakes his head, wearing a knowing grin.

"Our enemy must be powerful to pull off something like this for almost three years."

"Yes…" Integra says, her mind in thought. The ghouls and what she experienced got her thinking…

"Something is bothering you, Master. May I ask what it is?" Alucard asks with an amused smirk.

Integra sighs and looks at him. "I think I have acquired some kind of power, Alucard. I believe it's clairvoyance."

"I see." He smirks. "What makes you say that?"

"I saw, heard, and felt Seras's memories. Clairsentience… But I don't know the limits of these abilities and how I got it."

"Integra, how you acquired that ability shouldn't bother you." He gestures to her, knowing that she knows what he means. "All I can say is that it maybe karma or maybe not, it may be your own hidden talent or, then again, maybe not, and maybe fate has given you a gift or maybe even a curse."

Integra raises a brow. "Karma? Really, Alucard? What do you mean by that?"

Alucard laughs low. "I know you're made out of iron, Integra. You always keep many things to yourself. With that ability, you might melt."

He looks at her from head to toe. She has become more magnificent than ever; especially now that she's becoming a powerful vampire. She stands in front of him, in deep thought, and he couldn't help but treasure her presence. He's pleased at what she has become and that she allowed him to become something more to her even if he isn't aware that he's someone precious to her. But while Alucard's musing himself of thinking of her, Integra's thinking of how much she can manipulate her vampiric powers.

"Alucard, how can I summon familiars, not including ghouls?"

He chuckles and hums. "There must be any creature around for you to command. It's easier to demonstrate when the weather is fair."

Integra nods and turns. "I'll be attending to my books then."

Alucard was curious to why she spends most of her time in books. After having so much time, she had gathered piles of books in one of the corners of the chamber. He thought that having bookshelves in his chamber would be a hassle that was why she chose to tidy a pile of them in a corner. Though he knew she's a bookworm, it piqued his curiosity to why she's studying various topics. One time, he sneaked a peek at her books. All the books she acquired were extraneous from one another, diverging from chemistry, physics, history, geography, and most of them were about war tactics, and weaponries. He laughed about it– following her surrogate father's footsteps.

"That reminds me, Master. I have things to give you…" Alucard stands. "Come."

"Is that an order?" She side-glances at him, hiding a smile.

Alucard sighs. "Just come with me, Integra. Or else I'll make you."

"I'd like to see you try then, Count." Integra smirks.

With Integra's taunt, Alucard wills himself in front of her. He tries to grab her wrist when she grabs his. She hums tauntingly, turning to face the same direction he's facing, letting him tower her in their close distance. She pulls his wrist so his torso will lean on her back, she pulls on his wrist some more then throws him. Before he could hit the wall, he disappears. Integra moves away from the sofas– away from the things that can break in their small game. She materializes her sabre from her shadows and prepares herself. Alucard's nowhere to be found but not before long, gunshots are heard. Bullets are fired towards her from different directions: front, back, sides, above. Only quick thinking will save her from Alucard's bullets. And so, she does. She uses her inhuman speed to dodge some and ricochet the rest with her cutlass.

Integra smirks. "Tell me, Count. Have I gotten better?"

 _Yes, indeed. I'd like to die in your hands and no other's._

Integra rolls her eyes, sighing. "You're romantically hopeless."

 _Don't you mean 'hopelessly romantic'?_ He chuckles, the sound echoing from everywhere in the chamber.

"No. I meant –" Three rapid gunshots were heard. Integra saw where it came from and stood on guard but the three bullets were shot directly for her blade, causing it to break.

 _Oh, I'm sorry to break your blade, Countess. It was in the way._ He laughs maniacally.

"Make sure the things you're going to give me include a new sabre." Integra stands on guard.

"We'll see. And I'm sorry, Countess, but you're going to lose in our short game. Especially when we're going to fight hand-to-hand." His voice was behind her. He was going to punch her but she had faster reflexes. She grabbed his wrist and slammed him onto the cold floor then sets a foot on top of his torso.

"I'm used to our spar, Count. I might say that I have gotten better over the decades." She grins and he smirks.

"Indeed. But with my ability…" He vanishes and appears in front of her, hastily carrying her over his shoulder.

"Alucard, put me down." Integra squirms but to no avail. His hold on her is strong.

"No. I win this time because you are very stubborn, Master. You're always so stubborn but fun. I enjoy our spars. You really keep me company." He chuckles darkly.

Alucard walks to the end of the chamber and puts Integra down. "I had a reason to break your blade... The reason is this."

Integra turns to face the dark walls and her eyes widen at the sight as Alucard pulls an enormously tall sheet, suspended from the corners of the wall. There's a collection of sabers displayed on the wall. All of them are knightly swords with gold from their pommels to their rain-guard. Alucard knew that they would suit her and now that she's a vampire, she wouldn't have a problem using the various swords in front of her; she wouldn't have a problem lifting any of those heavy swords. Integra examines them, quite fascinated.

"Do you like them, Countess? I believe that these blades are sturdier than the ones you use." Alucard crosses his arms and looks at her, raising his eyebrows.

She smiles. "Yes. They're very nice."

"They will suit you… Knightly swords for a knight. Pray tell, Integra, are you fond of daggers?"

She shakes her head. "Not very much. Why?"

"These came in the package." His eyes trail from hers to down his feet. There are throwing daggers lined-up on a long piece of cloth.

"I see. They'll be of use when circumstances call…" She says absent-mindedly.

Integra keeps silent as a memory disturbs her thoughts. Alucard tilts his head as he wonders what thoughts has come to her mind.

"Alucard, I just remembered… You told me that not all your restrictions are void… Could you explain this to me?"

Alucard stares at her for a moment. "Very well, Master." He straightens, not having a moment's hesitation. "Releasing control art restriction to level 2."

His shadows circle the both of them, enveloping them. In the darkness, Integra feels nothing. It feels _dangerous–_ the danger of _desolation_. In a blink, she stands at the top cab of the London Eye. If she was a human, she'd fall out of balance but as a vampire, she learned how to stay still. It's gelidly cold from the winter winds, the altitude of where she's standing, and that she's only wearing her usual suit. Alucard's standing next to her and he drapes her olive-green trench coat on her.

"This is the first restriction. I'll be able to teleport you and Seras or any other material with me." He gathers his shadow around them again and puts them inside the cab, sitting across each other.

He couldn't explain how and why he was able to manipulate the restrictions but that was all he can do. The restrictions remain despite the fact he can manipulate a level of them.

"Something happened. How were you able to change the abilities of your restrictions?" Alucard didn't answer and after a few beats. She realizes. "Is it because you drank my blood? If so, how long have you known this?"

"My restrictions remain but its abilities depend on the intensity of what I can do. It changed ever since one soul was left within me. Your blood would be another topic… Instead of being free of what Abraham used to seal me, it grew more intact. Though this is only a theory, your blood was the key for the restrictions and my new abilities to coordinate; like a permission for my soul and the restriction to merge… Your great grandfather was absolutely magnificent." He chuckles. "A lot has changed in all of us… including how closer we got to each other."

Integra rolls her eyes. "Show me the next restriction."

"Release control art restriction, level 1." He chants and vanishes. When Integra searches for him, she sees him in her own shards of memories…

 _Alucard…! What are you doing?_

 _Master…_

He walks from a shard of memory to another.

 _This is the most powerful thing I can do. I can mess up the mind of my enemy and change what I can in his thoughts. I can change his reality by making him believe that everything that's happening around him is real but everything is only in his head._

And in a blink, Integra almost fell out of balance from what she experienced when Alucard catches her from falling off her seat and he smirks. "Gotcha."

Integra blinks and gains her composure. "And what happens when you release level 0?"

"I will devour blood like before and use all of the ghouls before I lose myself. But it'll cost me time to return again." He crosses his legs.

"Before you lose yourself…? Are you sure you can do that? Wouldn't that mess your own mind?"

"Yes… Even if I consume just one, two souls inside me will be conflicting. Master, if ever shall you order me to release the final restriction, please assume that you'll be waiting for years before I come back to you."

Integra chuckles. "Does that mean that you'll leave me again; make me wait again?"

"Yes, if the situation calls on it. You should get used to it, Integra. When you're a vampire, all those who are close to you and the ones you love will fade away and only you will stay. It's a curse but also a dark blessing. It's always like that. Everything will change around you, leaving you the same." Alucard looks at her, his eyes give a hint of melancholy. Integra just stares at him with a soft expression on her face.

"But I won't be the only one. I have Seras… and you. Can we go back home? It's cold…" Integra pulls her coat onto her more.

"Would you like me to warm you up?" He wears his Cheshire grin, cocking his head to one side.

His mood changed.

Integra glares at him. "You're crazy."

"Crazy for yo–" a foot harshly landed on his face.

"Don't stop and I will crush your face."

"I'm glad to flatter you, Inte–" Her other foot landed on his face... Now, both her feet are pushing against his face. She prevents her lower half from falling by holding onto her seat. Alucard muffles his laugh. He grabs her wrists and pulls her to sit on his lap, wearing a mischievous smile across his face. Her position of sitting on his lap with both her legs on each side of his face is disturbing and Alucard just enjoys the moment with her embarrassment.

"Y-you…!" Integra fumes.

"Afraid of a little kinkiness, _Master_? Don't be so easy to read. You should've expected this because the day you asked me to turn you meant that you belong to me as I've always belonged to you." He looks at her with a very teasing smile. She glares at him.

"Why are you doing this? Does this seem so amusing to you?" She tries to pull her wrists from him but he doesn't let her go.

"Why do you think I'm doing this, Integra? Isn't this amusing for you? Don't tell me that in 30 bloody years, no one even courted you or even made a move at you?"

"Shut up. This is _not_ amusing. What's mine is mine and no one can take it away from me."

Alucard hums in satisfaction. "That's a fact…" He hums again. "No one, you say…" He looks at her and grins wide. "No one… except me."

Integra sighs but not in defeat. "Are you bored again, Alucard? If so, let's return home."

"Why, yes, I am, Master. But the game I want to play is out of your… uhm… capability." He taunts.

"I can do anything I wish. Taunt me, and I'll prove you wrong." Alucard looks even more amused.

"Oh, really? What you're saying is true but I know it's beyond your capability. Tell me, Integra… It's been 50 years. I'm still waiting for the kiss. And the game I want to play involves more than just a kiss." He chuckles darkly.

Integra grows tired of his shenanigans. "You're waiting for nothing, Count. Let's return home."

"Is that an order?"

"Yes."

"Doesn't sound like it." He laughs.

"Alucard!" Integra shouts and glares at him.

"As you wish, My Master." He chuckles in delight.

His shadows envelop them again and they return back to his chamber. It feels, at least, warmer than in the cab. They return in the chamber but their position is still the same, only Alucard is sitting on his throne and Integra's legs were bent on his shoulders. Alucard is grinning wide. He finds it an amusing habit for him to tease Integra like this. Integra tries to get up but finds herself trapped in her position… a faint blush on her face burns.

"Is it hard for you to let go of me, Alucard?" She says lazily.

"Why, yes. You could say that you're like my best friend." Off he goes to his child-like state. It wasn't a wonder why he and Seras could somehow relate to each other.

"I'm not leaving. You know you're better at doing that… Making me wait…"

Alucard chuckles and gets her legs to the side so that she'd sit on his lap sideways. He still doesn't let go of her, holding her legs and her back.

"But you're good at hiding and not letting me find you. I hated you for that, My Countess."

Integra pauses. "You… hated me?"

"Yes. It wasn't a nice joke for your loyal servant, Countess. But it's done and I get you to play with me." He wears a small smile.

"You're such a child..." She pulls away to stand and face him. "But did you loathe me? Are you angry at me and my bloodline for making you a slave?" She looks at him in the eyes.

Alucard is obviously surprised to hear _that_ question from _her_. He suddenly feels something dangerous. The question she asked turned his mood upside-down. Her gaze is soft and he sees her sincerity but it makes him doubt her.

"Are you hearing yourself, Integra? Something has changed in you very drastically and this isn't like you. Hmph. Sometimes, I'd like to believe that you're only an illusion. Tell me, Integra, what's your true reason to ask me to turn you? I know that my persuasion wasn't one of the choices. Even if you died as a human, I'm still bound by your order because your great grandfather is _that_ great of a man to enslave a monster like me. So tell me… why? What pushed you to accept my offer? Were you afraid to become useless? Or maybe forgotten? Or maybe you were afraid to leave your country unprotected and threatened by someone like me?" Alucard puts up a dead serious front. He feels something wrong. The Integra he knew knows better and this isn't her. He would've been amused by her strange change but her actions bother him… it stirs something perilous… He doesn't know where that risk will bring all of them but he's concerned about Integra's being especially now that she's no longer bound by her duties and human attachments but to protect her country. The thought of the danger that Integra is possible to keep makes him furious… Besides that danger, there're secrets that he feels her hiding…

Integra's fists were trembling. At first, she was surprised but after Alucard's suspicions, her temper rose. She was angry at him for questioning her even after how many years had passed already. He has no right to question her motives neither her intentions. She stood there, impassive…

"Tell me, _Countess_ … Should I read your mind? Should I make you tell me your reason? You're regretting your decision, aren't you?! I know you, Integra. You did this because you were afraid. You were afraid of something that might happen. Pray tell… Are you regretting this because you're afraid to become a monster? If so, don't be because you were already a monster deep inside even while you were human!" He wasn't sure if his statements were true but that's what he felt…

Integra slaps his face hard, her face stern. Alucard's cheek bleeds from the impact that split his skin. "You have no right to question my resolve, Servant. You should know… No…" She turns her back on him. "I know I changed. I changed when I was still human. It was the best change that could have happened to me before I became something that dismissed changes. I have my reasons and it's none of your business, _Count_." She glances at him before leaving his chambers.

Alucard was left alone in his chamber…

 _Hmph. That's what you say, Integra. But there's something about you that I'm worried about… You ask me things that stun me. You show us that you've changed. You have grown soft. And that's not all… Sometimes, you make me regret turning you. There's something about you, Integra, and it makes me desperate to know. It's maddening! You're hiding something from me and I can feel it… Your actions… Your words… You… You make me think that I lost you the day you died… So tell me, Integra. My Master. My Countess…_

…

 _Why?_

"Master! There's trouble! Sir Sherwin is calling for us! It looks like our enemy has shown up." Seras rushed into his chambers and he snapped back into reality. His mind drifted to the year that passed. The time is now in the middle of the year 2106. Alucard stands and wears his smirk. It's time. The enemy has shown up for him to kill. He focuses on the mission and follows Seras to Sherwin's office. Even though he was thinking about Integra, he had no choice but to finish the mission he's given.

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry for the late update. I will update now because I don't know when I'll be able to... Final exams are coming so I must focus. The title of this chapter came from Starset's songs: Unbecoming and Monster. I love their songs. I have a lot of ideas for fics but unfortunately, I don't have time to focus on them and this.**

 **And truth be told, yes, I re-watched _that_ part in OVA 7. I somewhat got used to it but I still feel uncomfortable.**

 **I'd like to thank OverWordly for helping me revise this chapter and Everianna for helping me understand the Australian accent in _that_ part in OVA 7. (If they ever see this. LOL. Love the both of you.)**

 **THANK YOU also, readers, for reading this. I hope I won't disappoint you. I'll try to do my best in the following chapters. For now, please have more Alucard and Integra. If you have questions, don't be shy to PM me or review. That includes suggestions as well.**

 **The conflict between Alucard and Integra is quite complex, isn't it? What do you guys think'll happen?**

 **Tschüß und Auf Wiedersehen!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Down With The Fallen

Chapter 13 – Down with the Fallen

"A job well done, Ma Cherie. There were many ghouls this time and I'm glad Integra helped us out. I just hope her disguise is enough to hide her true identity." Pip said as he spent time with Seras after their mission. Their mission was to clean up ghouls in three towns, Integra and Alucard taking the other two towns–– Alucard going for the Master vampire that created the army of ghouls but it turned out that his opponent wasn't a vampire but three dhampirs.

Seras and Pip had some time so they decided to rest and have their lone time together while waiting for their two masters. Seras leaned on Pip's shoulder, finding comfort from their tiring work. Pip smiled. He knew how important he is to her that's why she became what she is.

The night became tranquil and quiet after cleaning up the mess. They cherished the time no matter short. Their moment ceased when they saw Integra walking towards them, wearing a black hoodie jacket, covering her features. Her hair was tucked in the hood and her face was hidden in the darkness. Only her eyes were visible enough from their burning glow.

"Is Alucard done yet, Seras?"

"Not yet. How was your hunt?"

"It was fine. Thank you for the jacket. I'll go on ahead."

"Alright, thank you for the help, Master Integra." Seras smiled and Integra did the same before leaving.

The trouble caused by the dhampirs had come to an end and Alucard had lied about his report… Seras knew nothing about the situation and only knew that their 3-year restless mission has finally come to an end. She retired to her room and rested in her coffin. Meanwhile, Integra had already settled in Alucard's chamber, reading a book again. She was researching about the usual— war and tactics, weaponry, and other mind-breaking information that could help her prepare for anything terrible; when Alucard entered.

He walked straight past her and sat on his throne, a medical blood pack in hand. He was silent as he sipped his blood pack, deep in thought. Integra didn't mind him because she was focused in her reading. Both of them relished the silence, their thoughts occupied.

Alucard rested his head on his hand. His thoughts were still in the incident that occurred earlier that evening…

 _I never knew… What did Professor Van Helsing do?! Those dhampirs… Those men… They should all be dead by now! All of them! None of them should even exist in this era!_

Except for one who knew more about him than any of them–– Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. The last surviving bloodline of among the ones who hunted him down, the only one left who knows of his legacy, and who is still his master... The one he willingly bowed down to serve.

His thoughts were deep. Everything that happened in the past just kept on happening in the present again and again like a cycle, reminding him of his faults. He should be used to this but it kept on haunting him. He had a lot of regrets and now, they're only making him miserable. His thoughts drifted from the time of Abraham and his companions to his own time when he was still human. Those memories flashed in his mind…

It angered him... It was maddening... It made him a monster– _A monster of such weakness who cannot bear the weight of a human life_ …

He was judged by a human so great that he was and is still imprisoned as a slave. The more he thought about it, the more he lost his sanity.

If he could only do what he wants, he'd destroy everything around him, kill anything that stands in his way, and bring hell on earth. He's angry… He's angry at himself. He couldn't let his past go. Nothing can ever save him…

Then, it all flashed in his mind… His sacrifices, his efforts, and the ones that he swore to protect… He even gave himself away… into a creature that he couldn't fully accept.

In his frustration, he abruptly stood from his throne, kicked the coffee table to the wall, breaking into smithereens, and got Integra onto his shoulder. Integra was utterly shocked, dropping the book that she was reading. She tried to squirm but his grip on her was too tight. She was going to shout at him but his grip on her tightened more that it could've crushed her slim frame. She then knew that she should keep quiet.

Alucard put her to sit on his throne, trapping her head in between his arms, cornering her to no escape. He wore no emotion as Integra looked at him with a stern expression. She had a feeling that something's off…

Alucard grinned. "Integra…" He chuckled darkly. "You…" He leaned forward so that his forehead would touch hers.

She sat there, immobilized.

"My Lord…"

She stared at him.

"My Master…"

She glared at him.

"Integra…"

His voice growled weakly. He summoned his shadows and presented the journals and letters he got from the dhampir who tried escape… the dhampir named Natasha. He gave them to her, kneeled one knee and bows as low as he can in front of her.

Integra looked at the books and her burning eyes widened in shock.

The names engraved on the silver plates on each journal were: John Seward, Jonathan Harker, Mina Harker, and Abraham Van Helsing. Those names were familiar to her because they were mentioned in Abraham's late journals which she had read as she grew to be a fine woman.

"These are…! But how…? And why…?" Her gaze went to Alucard to get some answers but his head was bowed down, not even giving her a glance…

She understood what to do. She was aware and was informed of Alucard's history and how her great grandfather defeated him but what bothered her was Alucard's actions, giving her the answers to his mysteries. He never _did_ lie to her but he kept some things from her. But now that he's a mess, he decides to have Integra shine some light to him. He did this because there's no other person in the world who's fit enough to judge him… no other than his Master… His equal… Only Integra would be his salvation from the madness he's been experiencing. He would destroy anything and everything except his master…

She proceeded to read each journal, starting with Seward's journal which contained the group's quest and most of what happened after their group devised a plan to capture Alucard. It gave her all the answers she once searched for, regarding what deeper events that had happened before they integrated all of Alucard's abilities. Next, she read the other journals, particularly Abraham's memorandum. She then realized how much Abraham knew so much about Alucard and how much he loathed Alucard's being. She noticed how similar Anderson and her Great Grandfather's attitude were when it came to the topic of Alucard's annihilation. Afterwards, she read Jonathan's journal, saving Mina's journal to be the last. The spouses' journals were filled with fear, sorrow, and despair but they were also filled with hope, courage, and love. As she read, she felt what they went through; fighting for justice and righteousness, to keep England safe from the great dangers that _Dracula_ held but most of all, to protect their friends and one another. At the end of reading Mina's journal, she noted the warning that Mina left to her descendants– that they should be cautious of the blood that ran in their veins. This gave her a grave and uneasy feeling.

She read and understood what happened in their era… It made her confused to see Alucard now because there's a huge difference between the past him and the present him. She paused to read the other journals left by Quincey's descendants and the letters. She glanced shortly at Alucard who was still in the same position before she read the journals. But deep within her, there was temper escalating after what she read. She hid it with her usual façade and continued to read what Quincey's descendant had written…

In Quincey's generation to the following, everything was peaceful– they lived peacefully. The Harker's family expanded until it reached the three cousins' generation but their peace was shattered when the monster within them made its presence and took control of them. She read and read the last remaining journals and fathomed their side of the story. She then understood what Alucard faced that night. Lastly, the letters… When she opened one, she immediately recognized that the handwriting was of her great grandfather's. There were a bundle of them and she quickly read all of them… It contained Abraham's experimentations with Alucard. He was updating the Harkers of Alucard's being. During that time, Alucard was captured and was under Abraham's dominance. He was being experimented and was tamed. After seven years, Abraham came to visit the Harkers and their child… Quincey Harker. The letter ended with Abraham's letter, telling the Harkers that he would come to visit them.

Integra was amazed at what her great grandfather had accomplished but she was still upset... Hours passed and they remained in the same position. Alucard never moved an inch until Integra finished everything. She didn't react to any of its contents nor to the deep, buried, unknown truth. She felt like she knew it before she could even know the truth itself but she wasn't emotionally prepared for it….

His thoughts were a mess and she contemplated about everything that happened. She needed enlightenment just as he did because she was madly infuriated with him. She fixed the books and letters aside, and crossed her legs.

"Alucard… I want to hear everything from you. I want to hear your thoughts. Tell me everything." She said almost calmly.

He slowly raised his gaze towards hers. Her eyes burned like hell before him. Was this his punishment? Was this his righteous retribution? He thought that it would be a torture for him to tell her everything and it would be a fit punishment for his crimes…

"Master… Where do you want me to start?" He said, emotionless.

"Everything, Alucard. I want to hear _you_." She said, displaying the same façade as he does.

"The dhampirs were Harkers. The three of them awakened what they really were. The girl was able to show me what happened because she also had clairvoyance. One of them, his name is Jude. His mother had read Mina's caution in one of those journals. Mina revealed in that journal that she could still feel the monster inside of her. She became human but my essence still lied in her bones; within her."

"She said that the later descendants should be careful not to awaken what's been hiding in their blood. But something happened… Tell me, Alucard. You should know what awakened it, especially that it originated from you."

"It was fear, Master… The same fear that all of your great grandfather's companions felt when they faced me. The fear of death, standing in front of them… The fear of a monster… It was inevitable. Fear filled their hearts and minds. The three cousins were the ones to awaken it because they faced their death. And it was not just death… But it was the fear of killing and being killed by a loved one. When they became dhampirs that evening, they killed all of their family members, not leaving one alive. It was intense madness that awakened their pure fear that awakened what they are. They hunted for clues and planned their revenge when they knew I still exist. They fed for three years, causing havoc, and bringing us all the trouble. Their abilities as a vampire would match mine. They managed to manipulate people to keep themselves hidden by hypnotizing them. Everytime they caused trouble, they'd bend the wills of local officials to make false events."

Integra kept quiet. She knew those already… She waited for the exact answers to come out of his mouth…

"Their crimes came clean and they were thorough of their actions… No evidence was left… And the girl…" He paused. "She looked exactly like Mina… The fear that they felt and awakened their true nature… Mina experienced them. She felt damned, unclean, and terrified. She told her husband to kill her if the time demanded him to kill her without hesitation. But Abraham told her that she held her own life if the situation called for it. Mina agreed… Those journals shouldn't even be here because I know I burned them all… I never knew they had a copy…" Alucard chuckled but the gloom was evident.

Alucard looked at her, eyes not giving anything away but they were soft. Integra looked at him back, analyzing his stare. In the end, she asked "Besides your anger, why did you turn her into a vampire?"

Alucard knew she'd asked this. He knew it was time for him to be judged by his master whom he willingly submitted to. It was time for him to loosen up to someone he deemed his equal, someone who might understand him. But it never occurred to him that Integra might have known something about him that he didn't and she's asking him so that she could hear the words come from his mouth.

"It was revenge, Master. You know that I'm not to be defeated. I will never allow myself to be defeated. They all knew too much about me. They wanted to avenge Lucy. They purified the estates I've purchased so I made them suffer." He said in a low tone but filled with his undead pride.

"But you were defeated and bounded by my bloodline, Alucard. Don't give me that _crap_. I know you still want to tell me something else." She said in a slightly raised tone, trying to suppress the temper welling up within her.

He stopped at her words. She was right. He kneeled both his legs and bowed lower before her. His action elevated her temper. She tried to control her anger again when she saw him but she couldn't. She was already biting her teeth. Her anger was obvious even if it was well-hidden.

"Then… would you believe something else, Master?"

"Believe _what_ , Alucard? That you _loved_ her? Was that the reason why you led Mr. Harker to your castle? Was that the reason why you wanted to come to England? Tell me the truth, Alucard. Even if you keep your mouth shut, I know there's something else; there's something deeper. Tell me." Integra said as calmly as she possibly can, grasping the control left in her.

Even though what she said were merely questions, her words could've killed him with every letter from every word that came out of her mouth. He didn't need anything to know her wrath. She was already at the peak of her anger. She couldn't hold it much longer…

Before he could reply, she said: "A monster like you _can't_ love. You don't have emotions because you abandoned them the moment you chose to be a _monster_. So don't tell me you _loved_ her."

She couldn't believe what she was saying and what she heard from him... She couldn't bear to think about what he did. It was wrong. It was the work of the devil himself. But it was done. It had passed. And she couldn't help but get angrier because she couldn't do anything about the crimes that her vampire had done eras ago.

 _He had done the vilest thing any monster could ever do... He feasted on her blood for nights then hypnotized her in his trance and turned her into a vampire. He tore his cloth off to reveal his chest then slashed a nail on it for his own blood to ooze. He grabbed the back of Mina's head and forced her face to his bleeding wound while her husband was in a deep stupor…_

 _All those happened in one night in the same room where the couple had slept…_

" _On the bed beside the window lay Jonathan Harker, his face flushed and breathing heavily as though in a stupor. Kneeling on the near edge of the bed facing outwards was the white-clad figure of his wife. By her side stood a tall, thin man, clad in black. His face was turned from us, but the instant we saw we all recognized the Count, in every way, even to the scar on his forehead. With his left hand he held both Mrs. Harker's hands, keeping them away with her arms at full tension. His right hand gripped her by the back of the neck, forcing her face down on his bosom. Her white nightdress was smeared with blood, and a thin stream trickled down the man's bare chest which was shown by his torn-open dress. The attitude of the two had a terrible resemblance to a child forcing a kitten's nose into a saucer of milk to compel it to drink."_

 _He soon retreated when their companions came to Mina's rescue and that he had no time left for dawn was approaching…_

She thought and remembered. God, she kept on grasping… grasping the last ounce of her control…

She had read what her great grandfather and his companions witnessed. She had a vision of it while she read the passage and gripped the journal tight. She tried to let her anger be disregarded to avoid something that'll cause an issue if ever Seras or Pip witness their affair. Her train of thoughts were disturbed when Alucard confessed in an audible whisper…

"I, too, can love, Master." He admitted and it was her turn to abruptly stand from his throne. She raised her arm as if to hit him but she stopped midway. She trembled due to her wrath. She reached for her composure and her control. She lowered her arm... there was nothing she could do… the past is past. It was done but the result was worse. The result opened to a lot of opportunities and possibilities– good, bad, and _worse_. If dhampirs were born and continued to exist, that would mean that there would be havoc for God-knows how long… Integra clenched her fists so tight that they over-stretched her skin and bled.

"Don't give me that _bullshit_ , Alucard. Did you _desire_ her? Tell me!" Alucard took a moment of silence before he answered.

"Yes…"

That was when Integra exploded, kicking him, and sending him to crash to the sidewall, and before he fell, she sped to crush his neck against the wall with one hand, preventing him from falling. She raised him so that she could glare at him. Alucard felt helpless and he didn't do anything but to look at her with his eyes in an emotionless depth. They stayed like that for a long time. Integra couldn't handle what had happened but she needed to. There was something inside her that she couldn't turn away now. The years had made her something different and it almost made her mad. She released Alucard, letting him fall on his feet, to his knees, then his hands.

He's a monster who tested her, angered her, and even turned her into the same monster that he is.

She chuckled sarcastically. "You call that _love_? You really are a monster, Alucard. You were desperate then."

There was a long pause and Alucard spoke in a quiet voice...

"When Jonathan came to Transylvania, he had a picture of his wife. I found it along with his papers and photographs of the estates… Jonathan accidentally mixed a picture of her when we were discussing over the properties. I saw it and I thought of how beautiful she was… She was one of the rarities a monster could find. It was then that alongside my want to go to England, I wanted her. It was the perfect revenge and perfect plan to make her mine… I could have both… But I was bested and was kept under your bloodline for eternity."

Integra grabbed his collar and raised him to look at her. "You disgust me, Alucard. You truly disgust me…"

She lied. In fact, she was also disgusted with herself. She never told anyone, not even Seras, about her regrets. Her mind was as messed up as Alucard's in the same moment and the both of them were struggling for enlightenment. She held herself back. She didn't want the monster inside her to take over and let her remaining humanity be cauterized by it. Alucard wanted to reach out to her but he was in no position to do so. Instead, he told her…

"Punish me, Master… Do whatever you like with me. I will do as you please."

"No. That wouldn't satisfy the both of us." She chuckled in self-derision and whispered. "Love… How ironic… for someone like you… tell me, Alucard. How does a monster like you love? Is it deprivation? Is it desperation? Or maybe because of loneliness? Or maybe your boredom brought you to try something else? Don't tell me it's all of those. Don't tell me that you had nothing better to do then you'd be very miserable." Her words just pierced his heart, cut off his head, and burned his whole body into ashes.

"Being immortal… No. Having lived for centuries will bring those to you. Not only boredom, Master. You'll find yourself wanting to cling onto something so that you would remain your sanity. Having all those memories is not easy to handle. They will haunt you. They will make you regret. They will make you cry out for death. And because of the power of immortality, you will never achieve peace." Will she understand? Given her current state, she can but the years she has lived in it is not enough. She still has a long way to go for her to completely understand him.

Integra gave out a mocking chuckle. "You forced her to drink your blood so that she'll be eternally yours?! So that you'll have her in any way you want? Do you think that she'd become yours if you turned her?! Fuck you! That is _not_ love! That's _madness_! That's _obsession_!" She shouted in all her wrath. It echoed in the whole chamber.

"Integra… If you're ang–"

"Of course, I am!" She growled as her body shook out of the intense feeling she was experiencing. It took her time to calm down…

"Tell me… Do you still want that now?" She wanted to continue her phrase but her mouth refused to compel.

 _Do you still want to love? Are you still searching for that? Did you turn Seras into a vampire in search for hope that she could love you?_

She said her words mockingly but softly in her last question. She knew it was their decision to become vampires– Seras fighting for her life and her, continuing her duties left by legacy. And yet, she felt pissed. She tried to recall that it was all in the past. But did he change? He did. She realized it. Her anger got the better of her and said things that she knew that pierce through his own undead soul.

"Yes." He admitted.

She realized what angered her the most… She realized that she was just as mad as him– she was no different than him. What he understood as love has the same definition that she believed in. What he declared a monster such as himself would have no boundaries to herself. Both of them were monsters in different circumstances. He was human in the trappings of the monster and she was a monster in the trappings of man. She knew that about Alucard that even he, himself, didn't acknowledge.

Integra stared at him as she gently let him go. She completely calmed down. He looked at her, his eyes in deep sorrow.

"How would a monster like you know how to love? Didn't you refuse care anymore? Didn't you abandon your human emotions? Or is all your talk of being a monster just a façade to hide your true self?" She still couldn't believe it and didn't realize that she just asked him the questions that she already knew what the answers were.

"I never realized it, Master… I kept my humanity while I acknowledged myself as a monster. And yet, I fail to completely abandon them. Undead as I am, I still dream of the past: every failure, every mistake, and every regret I had always haunted me. But it seems like all these years of serving your bloodline gave me what I deserved and yet did not deserve. I deserved the punishment of being a prisoner and I didn't deserve this small yet pleasurable freedom. So Master… I maybe a monster but deep inside, the human me still surfaces."

"I see." _We're all humans and monsters at the same time. There's no distinction._

She became solemn, in deep thought. "Why did you do this? Why are you telling me all of this, Alucard?"

Alucard looked at her…

"Aren't you going to punish me, Master? After all that I've done?" Integra sighed. She realized that his actions were because of guilt and he was urging her to punish him.

"It's done, Alucard. It was in the past. We can't do anything about it and you've attained your retribution for eternity." She turned her heels, walked back to the sofa, picked the book she dropped, and continued to read it.

After a while, Alucard sat next to her and laid his head on her lap. Integra was going to protest but instead, she felt compassion for him. She allowed him to calm on her lap and she hesitantly stroked his mane…

 _This_ is the vampire that ever angered her to her extent…

Her _very_ insufferable vampire.

She knew various things about Alucard that no one else could ever have. The other vampire calmed to her touch and stayed there as he gathered his thoughts. Integra looked at him and she couldn't help but loosen up, letting all her frustrations go. She can't stay mad at him forever. She had to admit that he is one of the reasons why she strides the path she took years ago. She committed herself to her decision and that she will not falter. That's what she promised herself…

 _What matters the most is the present time… The past had happened and we only need to give little thoughts for the future ahead of us. I've always known what the important things to me are. The path I've chosen would be a completely extreme struggle but this is what I've chosen to do. Alucard… I'm doing this for you…_

Integra thought as she unconsciously continued to stroke his head.

Without a word, the both of them found their answers in the depth of their silence.

* * *

 **A/N: In Hellsing Ultimate and the manga, Kouta Hirano-san didn't include Jonathan Harker in the group. I wondered why he did that. But after I rewatched and reread the anime and the manga, I get the idea that he took both Dracula (by Bram Stoker) and Nosferatu (1922 silent film) as references. But in this fic, I somewhat did the same. Here's the difference between the two references:**

 **In Bram Stoker's Dracula, there was NO photograph of Mina Harker anywhere but I put that there for... I have my reasons and I'll reveal them in the future chapters, ok? Next! Hirano-san used the 'dawn'. In the book, our heroes raced against dusk, not the dawn. It was only in Nosferatu that Count Orlok (Dracula) was burned to ashes by the sunrise.**

 **So... I wanted to give some justice to Jonathan Harker because he's like Mina's knight, he was the one who decapitated Dracula in the book. For those who doesn't know, these are my research. Haha!**

 **I wanted some tension between Alucard and Integra that's why I came up with this mix of plot and references. What else did I miss?**

 **The title comes from "Down with the Fallen" by Starset and this is one of my favorite chapters. I loved this very much. And so very sorry for the late update. I had the longest writer's block in the next chapter but hopefully, I can continue writing since I've finished it. *smiles* And lastly, I will organize the events accordingly and try to update as soon as possible.**

 **I hope you all liked this chapter as much as I do. Haha. As always, reviews, suggestions, and PMs are always welcome~**

 **Tschüß und Auf Wiedersehen!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Telepathic

"Alucard."

Alucard shifted his position to look at her. He laid on the sofa, his head resting on her lap, and feeling comfortable while she read her book.

"Hmm?" He asked lazily.

She smiled– a small one, putting her book down on the table, looking down on him. "Do you trust me?"

Alucard frowned as he looked at her in the eyes. He realized that her eyes weren't as similar to his… the vertical slit pupils he once saw in them were gone. It was probably because she didn't drink as much blood as she needed to. But going back to her question…

"What kind of question is that?" He remarked back in a slightly annoyed tone.

Integra chuckled. "I'm just asking..." It was weird how slightly playful she was…

Alucard looked at her quizzically, raising an eyebrow. "Why? Is it your turn to break _my_ trust in you? Integra, what are you planning? You've left me in sheer confusion for decades now. When are you going to tell me your what's and whys?"

Integra rolled her eyes and apologetically smiled. "Just answer my question, Count."

Alucard sighed and got her hand, massaging small circles on the back of it with his thumb...

"I'm forever your servant. It wouldn't be a matter of trust but of my servitude. I'll do whatever you say no matter what..."

Integra took her hand and put it to hold his face. She gently pushed his face for him to look straight at her. "Putting that aside, my dear Count, if you weren't my servant, would you still trust me? How much? What if I break it? What will you do then?"

Alucard was left frozen...

"You... I hate you."

"Does that mean you don't trust me?" The way she looked at him showed signs of sincerity and curiosity mixed together.

"You are a queen of mischief... but... in all honesty, even if you 'break' my trust, I'd still follow you... You're a woman of authority and you have your reasons... and you have your justifications... I just... I just don't know what you're up to... It would depend on what you're going to do, my beloved Countess..."

He turned his face to kiss her gloved palm.

"Like I said before, I won't be anyone else's dog. And you're still holding my leash. I'm forever in your hands; forever in your command."

Integra smiled wider.

"What do you say I find myself a red coat like yours?"

Alucard grinned.

≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁

Chapter 14 – Telepathic

~2135~

"Master Integra, it's time we head home." Seras said worriedly.

Integra had been out of the manor ever since she got her red hooded military trench coat. Every other night, she'd patrol on her own, scanning various areas outside the manor to hunt rogue vampires. When she found trouble, she'd immediately help out –kill the vampire and leave no traces of her doing.

Integra's quest was fulfilling for her; and making her feel secured of the path she chose. Everytime she saved a human being from the hands of a vampire, her regrets were being washed away and she was being filled with hope. After witnessing the various conundrums of the humans she's protecting, she felt absolutely content.

Of all the efforts she did to protect the people, she didn't realize how much time she spent outside the manor, worrying Seras the most. Seras was aware of her dates outside the manor and was getting worried that she might press the local eyes. She'd find her, eventually, and remind her that it's time to return. Everytime she escorted her back, Integra wore a satisfied smile hidden in the dark shadows of her red hood.

Without a word, Seras understood the satisfaction that Integra felt. All through her life and un-death, all Integra thought about was her duty and the human race– the country and the ones she swore to protect.

As they started their way back, Seras caught up to walk next to her.

"How was your hunt, Master Integra?" She said with her ever cheerful smile, pushing her worries back.

Integra wanted to protect that smile because the smile she wore gave her hope in the midst of her despairs.

"It was alright. I'd hate to say it but I'd always want to see the sunrise." She chuckled. "The irony…"

Seras chuckled back. "Is that the reason why you always come home late?" Another irony.

"It's peculiar to admit but yes." They both chuckled.

Seras had a lot of questions she wanted to ask Integra but she knew that the older woman didn't like being pressed with questions. Integra noticed her sudden silence and paused.

"Anything you'd like to ask, Seras?" Seras fidgeted and stuttered her first words.

"U-uhmm… No… But, well, I thought you don't like me asking a lot of questions…" Integra gave her a warm smile.

"If it's your master, of course, I'd hate it. But if it's you, it's alright." She stroked her soft blonde hair.

Seras smiled warmly, a faint blush on her cheeks. She liked it when either one of her masters stroked her head.

"W-well… Are you sure this is alright? You've been busy and keeping our people safe. And I'm sure there'll be a report about you… And Sir Henry might get in trouble with this… And… I've noticed how content you are with this but I also felt a bit of regret from you… Not that I'm nosing in your affairs but…" Seras bowed her head.

Integra sighed. She grew more than patient with Seras. "First of all, Seras, it's always been my duty to protect this country; that's what my father taught and left me. What happens next would inevitably happen. I'll deal with that when it comes. Henry is very different, comparing him to Sherwin… but perhaps you're right. I fear that Henry would be the cause of something terrible." Seras looked at her, nodding.

They already had a hunch that there was something wrong going on.

"And Seras…" Integra looked at her.

"Hmm?" Seras looks back.

The sun started to rise behind her master's master. Her eyes were like the rising sun behind her…

"Shall we continue what we do best?" She said with a small smile.

≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁

Henry was scheduled for a meeting with the round table that weekend. He felt incredibly tired after a week of work. Shifting between the communication headquarters and the Hellsing manor was not a joking matter. It was long decided that the Hellsing manor would the place where the knights would have a council. The meeting took place in which they discussed the issue of an auxiliary vampire aiding local citizens in London. He reviewed the reports and knew that it was Integra who was doing her patrol every other evening. He was given the task to locate and capture the vampire-in-red. In his situation though, he had to talk to Integra about her ministries. He thought that _that_ maybe the reason she was usually out of the mansion. He feigned ignorance regarding all the matter in front of the council. He called Alucard for an act to make it look like he didn't know anything–– doing his best to be ignorant of Integra's existence and all that she unveiled to his ancestors. He was quite successful in the act but something arose from it…

The meeting ended, the knights rose from their seats and left, except for Howard Islands who remained in his seat at the other end of the table, staring intently at Henry. Henry sat and stared back, not giving any kind of emotion. Howard Islands started to talk.

"Henry, is there something you want to tell me? Alucard's behavior seems so out of character. According to the reports I have regarding some incidents decades ago, that vampire you're holding is dangerous in any sort of matter. Moreover, it's unbelievable for him to follow orders from you even if his original master's order to him is to submit to your lineage. If he decides to disobey his original master's command… How are we going to deal with the situation? You understand my concerns, don't you?"

Henry looked at him, stern, though he fought himself not to falter before his assumptions. He sighed to release his nervousness. He took a few beats before he responded.

"He won't. Like I said earlier, he followed my grandfather and my father. If he wanted to disobey his former master, he would've done that after she passed away."

Howard looked at him sharply. "Even so, he is a monster in our world. It's my duty to prevent any kind of rebellion that would wreck our king, our people, and our country as much as possible. We all have." He adjusted his glasses, covering his face. He thought about the possibilities. "We can never tell what could and _can_ happen, Henry. Please. Integra Hellsing died as a human because it was her duty to do so; to fulfill her role as a human who would best a monster. You too, Henry. I pray you and your descendants would never give in to temptation… I'm sorry. But, please consider."

Henry nodded. "I will. For now, our main problem is the vampire who's aiding our citizens. Of course, I will do my duty. That, I promise to fulfill."

Howard stood. "I trust matters here with you then, Henry. Till the next meeting, Sir Henry."

"Howard, wait." Henry said and Howard paused.

"What is it?" He asked, eyeing the man seated at the other end of the table.

"Howard, may I leave my son and daughter to you, or maybe to your son if anything ever happens?" He asked, unable to fathom what possibilities will happen.

"What do you mean? If you are not sure about the situation, then I will. You and your ancestors have been holding not only one but two vampires in this place. If anything perilous was about to happen, then I'd gladly help you. Our families have been good friends ever since so I wouldn't mind. What can I help you with?"

Henry gulped. "My duty is much exhausting, such that my father also fulfilled… but I don't want my son to feel indebted by it nor would I want him to feel pressured by what he needs to do. I don't know what will happen in the future and I'm saying this to you now because I want my children to be secured. I want to be prepared if anything shall happen. I want you to secure things for me; to protect my son, to protect my daughter."

Howard smiled. He completely understood. He knew that ever since Henry had Sheldon, he would do anything to protect him. And given their situation, having two vampires was not an easy matter.

"Of course, Henry. And if you may, if anything were to happen to me, I'd like to leave my son to you." They made an agreement.

But little did Howard know what lied beneath Henry's façade.

That afternoon, Section XIII visited him. He was introduced by a new member of their group: Dante Del Nero. It had been a while ever since the Section XIII visited and Henry was too tired to deal with them. They sat and talked, catching up with what had been happening. Due to Henry's exhaustion, he gave his guests a quick recap of the latest news about the vampire-in-red and how the vampires were fairing. But what troubled Makube and Heinkel was the fact that they weren't informed of Alucard's return for almost a century that had passed. Their small meeting finished and that same evening, Henry went to the sublevels to ask Integra some questions…

He went but found no vampire in the vast chamber. Everything was clean and organized. He took a seat on one of the grey Chesterfield sofas and waited. Seras was the first to come.

"Good evening, Sir Henry." She greeted in her ever polite tone. "Master and Master Integra will be arriving shortly if you're looking for them." She smiled.

"What have they been doing? I have concerns regarding their activities." He said, looking at her sternly.

"They usually go out… somewhere. I don't know where but they return early. What's the matter?" She cocked her head to one side, concerned.

"Seras, please remind Integra that she has to return here before dawn."

Seras didn't need to know why. Instead, she bowed slightly. "As you wish."

When Alucard and Integra returned, appearing out of nowhere, Seras took her leave. The two vampires sat across Henry.

"Good evening, Sir Henry." Integra greeted.

Henry tossed an open folder containing reports about her activities on the coffee table.

"Integra, what's the meaning of this? Why didn't you tell me that you've been aiding citizens? What you have done caused an issue. It's sarcastic… The round table wants to find and interrogate you, wanting to know your intensions." He said in a slightly raised tone.

"I'm sorry, Sir Henry. But it's still my duty to do what I need to do. It's my fault for not telling you. But rest assured that it's not my intention to cause a ruckus. Simply put, I'm still fulfilling my obligations."

Alucard stayed quiet, eyeing Integra.

"What do you plan on doing now? How are we going to make the round table believe that you're an ally?" Henry asked.

"We don't have to." Integra answered.

"What? Are you implying that I should lie in the round table conference?" Henry glared at her.

"Isn't that what you've been doing, Sir Henry? Moreover, a simple way to handle this is to let Seras patrol on a nightly basis. From now on, I'll stay here to lower the incident reports." Integra humbled herself.

"Make sure you do something about this to stop the round table's curiosity. If you excuse me…" Henry stood and left, seeking rest.

Alucard took his time, rolling questions in his mind, and Integra stayed still. He shifted and looked at Integra.

"You're a very complicated creature, Integra. You're proud and yet you humble yourself. You don't know where you should place yourself. You still pique my curiosity. Why do you do this?"

Integra involuntarily grinned. If it was of mischief or any sort, he couldn't tell. "I'm flattered to hear that from you, Count. We worry when we get there and prepare for anything now."

"But Henry Penwood is vastly different from his ancestors. Shouldn't you be worried about this?" He leaned his head to his hand.

"Let it be. We can't do anything about it. I never gave him a choice before so let him act on his own. What's more is that it's already been a century since the Section XIII declared their 10th crusade. I believe that they're not stupid enough to ignore the possibilities of our existence. We should greet them when the time comes." Integra smiled but this time, it was of mischief and Alucard grinned, quite satisfied by her devilry.

Seras was then ordered to patrol every night. But instead of keeping a look out, she let herself relax and enjoy the evening atmosphere. She would be informed if there was trouble so in the meantime, she allowed Pip and herself to spend time together after all their hard work…

They laid themselves on the grass on top of a hill, watching the stars as they twinkled in the dark night sky. Seras reminisced.

"Captain, I still feel sad." She said as she moved closer to him. Pip sighed.

"Ah, Ma Cherie… You still haven't changed. You've become brave but not enough. I always tell you that it was for the best. And the best, it is. I'm still here. Not as a human but something much more. If I was still human, I'd probably be dead a century ago." He chuckled. "You wouldn't want that, right?"

"I guess so." Seras hid a wide smile.

"What do you mean you guess so? You want me dead?" Pip snapped which made Seras giggle and lay her head on his chest.

"I may be brave but there's still a limit to that, my dear Captain…"

She couldn't hear anything– no heartbeat, no pulse, no sounds of movement, nothing. She never drank anyone else's blood because no one else was allowed to be inside her but Pip. Everytime she remembered his sacrifice for her, all the pain returned to haunt her. Sometimes, she would think that it was unfair for him to suffer almost the same fate as hers but again and again, he would always remind her why he did that.

Pip didn't need a presage to know what she's doing.

"Ma Cherie, we always talk about this. One day, you have to drink more blood other than the donated ones."

"But I want no one else. I don't need anything else. I promised I'd protect you."

"And you will if you think about it. What's more is that you're not keeping your promise. I asked for a date, not an argument." He pouted.

Seras hugged his form tight enough for him to feel her grief. He allowed her and he put an arm on her back, stroking her.

"I'm sorry… I'm never in peace with myself especially when it comes to you… I want the best for you… I want to return the favor of everything you did for me. It pains me but in the same time, I feel so happy to be able to be with you even in this total damnation. I just…" Pip shushed her.

"Ah, you're still so very foolish, Seras. Have you inherited both of your masters' characteristics?" He chuckled before continuing. "You're regretting everything, I assume?"

Seras shook her head. "Just sometimes… I wonder about the possibilities of a better life or afterlife for you, at least. And I can't imagine you leaving me now… I'm still afraid... but I keep it inside."

"I know, Seras. I know. That's why I'm still trying to convince you. But that's for another time. Is there anything else you want me to know?" He patted her head.

"No. I'm feeling better now. Just stay like this."

Pip smiled. "That's good. I almost forgot…"

Seras put a finger on his lips. "Don't worry. I didn't." She kissed his cheek and made him laugh.

"Now, that's what I wanted. And remember this as well…" Pip looked at the deep dark sky which made Seras do the same.

"I will stay with you and never let you go, Ma Cherie."

≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁

Pip and Seras continued their 'patrol' for almost a year now, and their routine would always be the same. They would first survey around a specific region that was in the schedule of their list. Sometimes, the location would differ but it wouldn't be too far from London. Once they finish patrolling for a few hours, they would spend time together and engage themselves in deep conversations though sometimes, they would fight over small little things and make up afterwards. Pip's request to spend time with Seras was, indeed, granted.

There was one night when Pip decided that he didn't want to have a date with Seras. Instead, he dragged Seras to sneak up on their Masters. Of course, Seras protested but since she couldn't resist Pip's persuasion, telling her that they didn't know what their masters were doing while they were away, Seras felt her resolve shatter and they went into the chamber of their masters…

Pip obscured both his and Seras's presences by enveloping the whole chamber first then altering the senses of their masters. They watched from a dark corner of the chamber, Seras phased through the wall… only her head, that is… she didn't want to let her masters know that she'd been snooping on them. Pip told her that there must be something going on between Integra and Alucard that they're always together. Seras countered him, telling him that they didn't have a choice since Alucard didn't like facing weak opponents, and preferred to pester Integra. Moreover, the missions and orders were assigned to them; not to Alucard, nor to Integra. It was always Seras and Pip. She also added that he should be thankful because they got to spend a lot of time together. But she faltered when Pip asked her if she wasn't curious about what her masters do when they're _alone_.

And so, there they were, watching the two great vampires go with their nightlife.

Integra was just reading her book and Alucard was just sitting across her, staring at her. Alucard wondered what's in Integra's mind but as much as he wanted to, he couldn't. Integra had mastered her own mental ability of keeping him from entering her thoughts. But Alucard took it as a challenge and he'd been trying to get through her mental barrier.

The two snoopers watched and watched but the show was like a picture on the wall– it didn't move…

 _Stop it, Pip! They're not doing anything out of the ordinary. They're just in their mundane vampire night._

 _You'll never know what they do after they get bored of their current ministries, Ma Cherie. And hasn't it occurred to you how long they've been together and yet we don't know if they're in a relationship or not?!_

Seras inwardly and heavily sighed. Sometimes, she couldn't do anything about Pip being… Pip. He's French. He's romantic… Well, somewhat.

 _If we get caught, it's your fault. You hear me, Captain?_

 _Oui. Oui, Ma Cherie. Shh! Look._

Pip turned her attention back to the scene. Alucard stood and went to Integra to sit next to her. Integra didn't mind him and continued to read her book. That was when he laid on the soft sofa, his head on her lap.

 _I knew it._

Pip stated telepathically. For once, Seras was relieved by a shenanigan plotted by her Captain. She kept silent as they continued to watch…

Alucard untied Integra's cravat, took her book, and used the cravat as a bookmark before putting the book on the table. Integra just looked at him, raising an eyebrow, but didn't stop him from doing anything else.

"Would you like to do something else, Master? I'm bored staring at you the whole night." He smirked.

"Is there anything new?" Integra sighed as she pushed her fingers to her forehead, knowing that she'll have a headache after what's about to happen.

"Nothing's new. I just thought we could have some fun while Police Girl and the Frenchman are away. Besides, I've been wanting to do this with you for quite some time now." He rose from his position and sat next to her.

 _Pip, I think we should leave._

 _Non! This is the moment we've been waiting for! Let's see them kiss and we leave._

 _Pip! This is NOT the time for that! Let's give them some privacy! If Master finds out about this, he'll definitely pry into our privacy when we have our time together!_

 _Then let him! It's not like we're doing something out of the ordinary, right?_

"Alucard, what are you planning?"

Their attentions were brought back to them again when they heard Integra speak, looking at Alucard with her usual façade.

"Hmm…" Alucard hummed as he leaned closer to her, gently holding her chin, and stroking her lips with his thumb. "You know what I'm planning… And you know what I _want_."

"If it means that I can go back to reading my book, then be quick about it." Integra stated with a hint of laziness in her tone.

But Alucard didn't do it quick. In fact, he relished the moment as he slowly and gently pulled Integra for a kiss that lasted for more than a few seconds. That's when Pip retract his shadow back in pure victory.

 _What did I tell you, Ma Cherie? I told you there was something between your masters!_

"Uhhh… Pip…" Seras said.

Pip didn't notice it but Alucard was already there beside them, holding Seras's back collar like a kitten, and Integra was standing behind him. It took him moments before he realized that he wasn't a shadow but his solid form, willed by Seras herself as they got caught.

"I told you that we should've given them privacy!" Pip nervously stated as if it was Seras who led his mischievous plot.

Alucard chuckled. "So you like watching _live_ , huh?"

Pip nervously laughed. "B-but! You can't undo it! We already saw the two of you kiss!" He stood proud.

"As if I'd let Alucard kiss me." Integra scoffed.

"B-but how?! We saw it!" Pip exclaimed. Seras stared at him blankly.

"Do you think that we didn't feel you return? What's more is the both of you were loud enough for us to hear." Integra said, crossing her arms.

"Too… loud… to hear?" Pip thought out loud. Where could they had gone wrong?

…

…

…

It dawned on him.

They completely forgot their mental link.

"But… the kiss…! How?! Was it an illusion? You can't possibly–" He was interrupted by a thumb on his lips.

"That was called a 'theatre kiss' Mr. Bernadotte. Alucard kissed his own thumb." Integra said with a deathly tone as she pressed Pip's lips hard enough for it to hurt.

Alucard boomed, laughing at the dumbfounded expression that the Frenchman had, then reacted to the pain rather late. "Next time you try to snoop, make sure we don't know, and you don't get caught."

Alucard put Seras down. "Good timing though. We found something. Integra." He nodded.

"Section XIII was on the move. They already got the bones from my 'grave'. It would take them time to confirm it wasn't mine but we better be prepared. Take these and fake a vampire's death." Integra shoved a red hooded military trench coat exactly like hers, black slacks, jacket, and a silver cross to Pip's chest hard enough for him to step backwards. She explained what she found out. "It seemed that an intruder miraculously got past security. Someone took my hairbrush, my toothbrush, and my closet was clearly rummaged."

"How could someone even pass Pip's security?" Seras asked.

"It was Section XIII. They always have something under their sleeves." Alucard said and nodded to Integra.

Integra nodded back, noting his warning.

"Make sure you don't plan any mischief while setting my second false death, alright, Captain Bernadotte? Because if you do, I'll make sure you'll be punished. Am I understood?" Integra added, giving him a long death glare.

As dead as he already is, Pip still paled to the threat that Integra's eyes laid upon him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Pip pleaded. He bowed again and again in a 45-degree angle towards her.

"You've learned your lesson today, Frenchman. Don't do it again." Alucard said as he returned to his seat across Integra's.

Integra followed suit, picking the book she was reading, and tying her cravat to where it belonged.

≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁

"I told you we shouldn't have done that! That was soooo embarrassing!" Seras's face was still flushed, remembering the scene, and Pip was laughing.

They were on their way home after setting a vampire's fake death. He wasn't too ashamed because of the expression that Seras was wearing. Seras turned to him with her cheeks puffed and pink as she blamed him for everything. Pip found it too cute which made him laugh more. He still felt triumphant even after he embarrassed himself.

"Ahh, Seras… Maybe you want a kiss from me too?" He said with a wide smirk that made Seras even redder.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO–"

Pip kissed her mouth shut then pulled away.

"There's more from where that came from." Pip said as he nuzzled her nose.

Seras stood immobilized, stunned… staring blankly after what he did.

"Idiot…" She shyly said.

It was clear who won the game that day and the both of them retired from work.

* * *

 **A/N: I might be writing shorter chapters in the future updates maybe because I want to finish this fic fast. Or I may put this on hiatus. The title came from Starset's song: "Telepathic" which is a cool song. I've been listening to rock music and I'm loving it.  
**

 **Thanks for reading. Do PM if you have questions.**

 **Tschüß und Auf Wiedersehen!**


	15. Chapter 15 - It Has Begun

Chapter 15 – It Has Begun

 _"Henry, Section XIII had already taken the bones in my grave. They're on the move. I want you to be prepared… It wouldn't be too long… And as I promised, I will guarantee the safety of your family."_

 _"But what does your second fake death mean?"_

 _"It means that the mistake I did in the past has been compensated. I have not left the manor for a year, and the order of the council that you search for the vampire-in-red is accomplished… Let the silver crucifix be a warning… Section XIII is on its way to wage the 10th crusade; they already took the bones which I do not own from my grave. And as I committed, I will protect the crown, my country, and my people. Henry... It's about time you let your son know what's happening. You shouldn't keep him in the dark."_

 _"No, Integra. My son and my daughter will not know of this."_

 _"Why?"_

Her tone was raised.

" _We agreed to this, Henry. All your ancestors have."_

" _They had, Integra. It ends with me. You allowed me to have my own decisions and this is what I decide. We can't always guarantee total security. We already had an intruder in this building… And I can't let myself be assured by the promise of your protection."_

 _"You know what you're saying and getting into, right, Henry? If your son betrays me, I can't guarantee his life nor his sister's."_

" _I know that. But what shall happen shall happen. You have no authority to bend me. I have my reasons and you follow them as we agreed."_

He was right. In order for her to walk the path which she chose to stride almost a century ago, she had to let her pride go. She bit her lip. She knew she'd regret but she also knew she had to focus on the situation at hand… She needed to prepare. Without saying a word, she made her dismissal and headed back to the sub-levels.

She stared at the open book in her hand. She pondered. She realized that sooner or later, people would eventually change. And there she was, still the same. But she fought the idea… the ideas of regrets. She chose this path for a reason and she will fulfill it until the end. She will never go back on her decision.

"Integra." Alucard bothered her thoughts. He sighed before continuing. "I thought that I'd never get to read your mind; even just a glimpse of it."

Integra put her book down then looked at him.

"When will you tell me?" He glared back.

"Specifically, what?"

"Your regrets. It's still not clear. I ignored it at first but now… Integra, just what in the world are you up to? This isn't you!" He almost stood.

Integra sighed and stood, wanting dismissal. "I need to go somewhere."

But Alucard, with his ability, pinned her to the wall with both her hands above her head.

"I've waited long enough. Time to time, there'll always be a null gap when you put your defenses down. I get to see what's on your mind. But you're still good, not letting your mind drift further down… You never let your thoughts run deep even when you're about to. I won't let you go until you tell me, Integra. So tell me." His voice was dangerously low.

Integra tried to squirm but his hold on her was strong.

 _What more, Integra? What more do you want?! How can I extinguish the fire that you're burning me with? It's unfair! I told you my secrets so tell me yours!_

She can't walk herself out of this. She only stayed quiet and stared at him blankly.

"Do you even know how crazy you drive me?" He leaned to her side so he could taunt her, letting his breath touch her ear.

She kept still, not giving anything away, her eyes following the side of his head. She will not allow him to have a piece of her thoughts. She's still his master, therefore, he must tame himself before her.

"My Countess… shall I show you how impatient I am because of what you do to me?" He slid his knee in between her legs.

She gasped quietly, still didn't do anything, and kept her façade. She would endure this because she felt guilty for making him like this.

When Alucard had enough, he pressed his knee on her crotch which made her gasp louder than before. Alucard heard it which made him pleased yet still unsatisfied… He ran the tip of his nose from her ear, passing on her jaw line, to her chin.

"Oh, Integra… Put yourself in my shoes for once… Do you even know what happens to a monster when he can't take it anymore? Do you even know how much you make me more like the devil than the monster I am? Do enlighten me again, Integra… You've been torturing me ever since I came back after killing myself three million four hundred twenty four thousand eight hundred and sixty seven times… You didn't want me to turn you… You held on to your humanity until you felt your death come… And when you became this magnificent creature before me, everything changed. I waited again but you should know how impatient I am now because you don't explain yourself to me. Give me a piece of your thoughts, Integra, because if you don't, I don't know what I can do to you…" He held her small wrists with one of his large hands and cupped her chin, rubbing a gloved thumb on her lower lip.

"Stop it, Alucard." She said like it was nothing to her.

But he didn't…

"I order you to stop, _Servant_." She said with the same blank tone again, looking at him.

He unwillingly stopped and let her go. She held his face and forced him to look at her.

"I promise you, Alucard. I will tell you. You told me that you will trust me no matter what because I still hold your leash and that trust will break depending on what I do or will do. Remember that." Her tone was still the same but her actions betrayed her words…

When Alucard started to step back, she held him close. She hugged him with her head resting on his chest. Alucard stood still, immobilized.

"Wait for me." She held him tighter. "Just… wait until everything is done. I want to take my time with handling myself."

Alucard gently pushed her away then looked into her eyes, searching for sincerity. She wasn't lying yet she held so many secrets.

He leaned closer, looking at her lips. He wanted to…

Their lips almost touched.

He wanted to… But he stopped himself. He knew she didn't want to…

"Then… your wish is my command." His lips feather lightly brushed against hers.

They stayed like that for a few moments.

Integra looked down. "Let's prepare." She softly said as she took his hand. "I will be busy. I will prepare what needs to be prepared. I want you to gather maps and celestial cartographies. I'll go now."

She faded in her shadows, leaving her touch to linger on his hand. He obliged; he didn't have a choice but to follow her.

He stood there, facing the wall, with his head left in the issue. She kept on dodging his interrogations. Even though he didn't want to, he started to have doubts on her.

Seras came and found him like that.

"Master? Are you alright?" She asked worriedly as she came closer. "Where's Master Integra?"

"Seras. Did Integra tell you something? Did she tell you about her regrets?" He demanded.

Seras jolted as she felt his frustrations. "Sh-she didn't clarify… B-but I felt her regrets and content at the same time…"

"What do you mean you felt her regrets and content…?" His tone was dark.

"Everytime I fetch her before dawn, she would wear a content smile after her work but at the same time, I feel her fighting herself. Which is why I took the feeling as regret... Did something happen, Master?"

"Always keep an eye out for her. Integra… She's hiding something. I know it. Seras, if she tells you anything, inform me. I've been holding myself not to harm her but from the way she's avoiding me, I don't know how long I'll be patient with her."

Seras felt afraid. Her masters were fighting. "Y-yes… master."

She left the chamber and had Pip comfort her…

≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁

Sixteen years had passed, and the year of 2151 was ending. It was arranged that his son, Sheldon, would take over the work that he left. Though Sheldon started working with his father when he was around twenty, he still found it difficult– shifting from the communication headquarters to the Hellsing manor at dusk. He still persevered, believing that he was doing his best in his given duty.

Regularly, he'd take over the communication headquarters then retire for the night, leaving his father to work the rest. But because he knew that he would sooner be the one to replace his father's line of work, he reviewed various papers before going to bed. He made it a habit so that he would always be informed of the news his father was facing. He sighed, knowing that this was something new coming his way. He needed to prepare himself for insults, criticisms, and reprimands from the senior members of the council because it was always like that when a newcomer would step up to the position. He knew this because when he got to meet some of the members, he felt their eyes burning his skin.

It was a typical night for him, until he heard a racket downstairs. There was something new, indeed. He stood from his chair and went downstairs. He heard the voice of his father in pure wrath… He also heard sobbing… Sobbing of his mother and his sister. He hid behind the wall and listened to what was happening.

"How could you, Caroline?! You are a Penwood! And yet, what did you do?! How could you dishonor our family?! What did I do to make you sin like this?! Was I not a good father to you?! Didn't I teach you well?! Is your mother at fault?! Where did I go wrong?!" Henry shouted.

His sister whimpered into sobs. She cried so hard that it almost broke his heart. But he still hid and listened. His mother also sobbed. He heard her because she was in the opposite side of the wall. Another thing he heard was his father huffing breaths. It only meant that he was very angry.

There was a pause and all he heard were those sounds… Until…

"Who's the father?" His father spoke.

It shocked him… Caroline, his sister, was pregnant. His hands tightened into fists and he trembled in the same anger as his father but he didn't want to make the situation much worse.

"I… I don't know…" Caroline sobbed.

"What happened, Caroline?! I always told you to never to leave this house at night! And yet, you disobeyed me! And now, look at you!"

"I'm sorry, Father! I didn't know what happened!" She wept. "Father, please!"

She begged but her father got even more infuriated.

"Lies! Tell me the truth!" Henry glared at her.

Sheldon's mother intercepted, standing in between his father and his sister. Though he didn't see it, he heard what his mother said.

"Henry... Please, Henry, dear…" She sobbed in between each word, finding strength to protect her daughter from the wrath of her father. "Please, Henry… It's not what you think… Caroline… She… She…"

It wasn't difficult to figure it out. Henry's wrath turned into something softer. Instead of being angry towards his daughter, he was angry for what happened…

"Then tell me…" Henry said softer.

"Father, I was drugged… And I just found out that I'm pregnant this day…" Caroline sobbed.

Henry's emotions overflowed again. "That's why I always told you never stay out too late!"

"Father." Sheldon butted in. He just had enough. "I think you should give her some time alone. Don't we agree?" He looked at his parents before looking at Caroline.

Henry looked at him and sighed heavily. "Fine. You talk to your sister. Dear…" He looked at his wife and she complied.

Their parents left them alone. Sheldon sat next to his sister. "Caroline."

She sobbed more. His temper rose but he also felt pity. He wrapped an arm over her and held her close.

"To tell the truth, I'm angry… at you, at what happened, at the monster who…" He heaved.

"I'm sorry, brother. I shouldn't…"

"Shh…" He stroked her arm. "For now, you must take care of yourself. Father and I are busy. I hope mother isn't as angry as Father is…"

"She isn't… But I know she's disappointed… I never knew… I never thought that I'd be violated like this…!" She broke into sobs and incoherent moans.

Sheldon stayed calm and composed. "You should have listened to what Father always told you. You should've been careful…" He paused before continuing. "Are you going to be alright? Do you have enough strength to stand on your own? Tell me if you can face what the future will bring…"

She cried some more before calming herself. "I have to, right? I must face the consequences of my disobedience and recklessness…"

"Do you… despise it?" Sheldon looked at her with pity.

"I don't know…" She looked down.

"Then, from now on, you must take good care of yourself. It's for the best." He stroked her head.

He sighed. "My dear, dear, sister, promise me you'll do your best from now on because I'm also doing the same. I promised father that I will protect you and Mom just like he does. So help me, alright?" He looked at her with a soft expression and a gentle smile.

She cried again because of her kind brother. She felt guilty for receiving so much kindness from him everytime but she didn't have anyone else to rely on. That's why she decided to do everything in her might to become a better daughter and sister to her family.

Sheldon comforted her until she calmed. His night became quiet again when his sister rested, falling asleep on his chest. He carried her to her room and tuck her in. He sighed. He had to be strong for his family. He was, in fact, tired because his duty was quite demanding, and the problem of his sister added up his list of stress. He found himself flopped on his bed and drifted off into slumber. The papers he needed to review had to wait until he had enough energy for them.

≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁

Clashing of blades were heard somewhere in the deep locations of a forest somewhere in the Carpathian Mountains. Flashes of silver, fiery sparks, and dashes of red could be seen from a close distance. Sounds of stomps and breaking of wood soon followed. A number of trees were falling down after another. It was then that the two figures of red stopped and faced each other to anticipate the next move. None of them even huffed for breath.

Suddenly, there came a thick smoke of dust blowing against the taller figure in red. It blew his hat as well, leaving him with his orange glasses.

"Gotcha!" She shouted as if no one would hear her.

But as soon as she leaped forward to tackle her Master, he disappeared and reappeared behind her, kicking her on the back, and sending her to grind against the slightly muddy and rocky ground. She regenerated her wounds and got up fast. But her Master got to her left side and punched her. But he didn't hit her… He hit her thick shadow that she manipulated into a barrier. He had no time to retract his arm back when her shadows held him into a lock, constricting his arm, then his leg.

"Not gonna let you escape, Master…!" She punched his stomach which made him cough blood and smirk, then she threw him to the air with all her might.

Her other Master got to where he was heading and kicked him back to the same ground where he hit his servant. She landed ever so lightly on the ground. The sight of him was very morbid but because of his power, he willed himself back to his normal form. He chuckled with delight. He was really having fun having two sparring adversaries.

"Very good, Police girl. But can you beat Integra?" He took out a medical blood pack from his packet, willed himself to sit on a tree branch, and watched his master and his servant spar.

"I thought we were done with that nickname?!" She complained, puffing her cheeks at him.

Integra chuckled and whispered to her. "He's quite sentimental at times, just let him be." She smiled to her.

Seras chuckled back.

He frowned and tried to read their thoughts but Integra blocked him out. He glared at her in which she glared back with a smirk.

"Ready, Master Integra?" Seras put her game face on.

"As I'll ever be…" She said and positioned herself in a distance, facing Seras.

Integra gave Seras one of her knightly swords for them to spar. Every once in a while, they would go someplace desolated and spar with each other. Integra taught Seras how to use a sword of any kind and she was impressed at how quickly Seras learned and adapted in using a sword. Once again, blades clashed, sparks flew, and flashes of red, dark red, and silver can be seen from a distance. It took a while before Seras threw her sword to her. Integra let it pass to her side before catching it by the grip. She knew Seras grew bored of the blade and started to attack using her fists. Their spar soon turned into punches, kicks, dodges, and blocks.

Alucard mused himself by watching the two, amazed at how powerful they've become. It was interesting to see them spar, having different techniques, and fighting style. Integra was used in fencing while Seras was used in close combat and long-ranged weapon-wielding, far different from Integra's practice. But Integra got used to fighting with close combat because he would usually sneak up on her and engage her in their small spars back in the manor. Both he and Integra were impressed at Seras' creativity in manipulating her shadows even if Pip was still back in the manor, securing the whole place.

Seras focused her arm for a punch and Integra did the same. Both their fists crashed and exploded in bloody smithereens but they regenerated fast. Integra took the opening and performed a reverse round-house kick to Seras's head, sending her to crash from tree to tree, creating a domino effect. Though Seras _is_ strong, Integra had faster reflexes and was quite flexible.

"Between you and Seras, I admit that Seras is harder to defeat in our spars." She looked at Alucard.

Alucard tried to decipher whether she was mocking him or telling the truth. He figured that she was stating a fact which made him confused... Would he feel proud of his servant or would he worry because Seras was catching up to them? He jumped off the branch and came close to her.

"Knowing you, you should be getting worried because you don't want your servant to become better than you." Integra nonchalantly stated.

He growled lowly for the intrusion of his thoughts. She hit the bull's eye. "You still have a promise to keep, Integra."

"I know. We talked about it." She snatched the medical blood pack out of his hand and sipped from it.

"Shall I take that as an indirect kiss?" Alucard cooed to her ear.

Integra sighed. "Do what you want but keep your fantasies to yourself." She squirted the blood pack to his face, giving him a bloody wash on the face, some blood dripping off his glasses.

She almost giggled which he didn't fail to see. He took his glasses off, _still_ not used with her being so carefree at times. He couldn't tell whether it was just a mask she wears so that he would forget their argument/s. Integra noticed that and in turn she read his mind.

"I promised you, right? I'll tell you when it's time." She wore a gentle smile, trying to reassure him but he was hardheaded.

"Why do I feel like you won't? Why do I feel like… like I can't trust you…? But what I said is what I will do… Just… a piece of your mind… Just tell me… Now. Please?"

He said 'please' and it sounded like he was begging…

Integra couldn't help but give in. There would be times when he would do things very uncharacteristically in the same manner that he would complain about her doing the same.

"Just a piece…" She sighed and thought that Seras might come any minute. She took a deep breath…

"I'm just worried… You two are all the only ones I have left…" She didn't elaborate.

It was enough for Alucard to understand. He always knew that she couldn't bear the loss of her men… Those who fought under her authority would suffer their own righteousness and she was the one who held their names. What more if he and Seras, the last of the ones that she holds dear, would someday vanish from her un-life? It was more difficult for her now because she knew that a crusade would engulf her country and it might cost her the ones she have left.

"Is that the reason why you distanced yourself from me? I'm sorry. You probably knew that I'd always mock you. And here I am, stupid."

She wanted to reverse their roles: her to be the one to accuse him of being the one who changed. But she didn't want to ruin Alucard's current state but she smiled...

"Yes, you are." She chuckled, unable to contain the desire to tease him.

"M-master Integra…?" Seras came in, wobbling. "Please don't kick me again… I feel dizzy." She held her head, unaware of a Barn Owl on her other shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Seras. I won't do it again." She stepped closer to Seras and stroked her head.

Her touch quickly removed her dizziness. She was amazed.

"How did you do that? I suddenly feel fine." Seras looked at her with wide eyes.

Integra found it cute and just smiled at her while taking the Barn Owl off her shoulder. She petted it while saying: "It's part of my ability, I guess. Just like now, I can see what this creature saw on its way here… It's time for us to return." Integra said as she freed the owl to hover away. At the same time, howling of wolves were heard. Integra looked at Alucard.

"That's the signal. We have to return. It's probably evening back in the manor." Alucard looked at the bright sky yet dark clouds were moving to cover it.

Alucard summoned his shadows and slowly covered the other two figures. They all faded and returned back to the Hellsing manor to rest and wait for orders but upon their arrival, Alucard noticed a long strip of paper on the sofa where Integra usually sat. He took and tried to check it out when Integra immediately snatched it from him and turned away. It was obvious that she panicked and was hiding something.

"It's a receipt. What did you buy that made you agitatedly take that piece of paper away from me?" Alucard looked at her with a raising brow.

He tried to get it from her, in which she didn't allow him. Seras stood there, marveling at the game her two masters were playing. Alucard was holding Integra's waist to keep her from moving away while he tried to reach the piece of paper of her hand. Seras found it cute and she figured she had to give them some privacy. She quietly went out of the chamber when Pip came, barging in the silence and welcoming her back…

"MA CHERIE! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" He squeezed her tight.

The other two vampires inside the chamber heard Pip's loud complaint which made them stop what they were doing.

"So Master, what do you plan on doing with me?"

Integra shrugged out of his grasp. "A bit of fun and some planning…"

"I like the sound of that." Alucard sat across her and laid the maps and celestial cartographies. Integra took out a chess board and took all of its pieces then set them across the maps.

They devised a strategy while playing a game of wits much to Alucard's favor.

≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁

The year soon turned to 2152 after two months. Sheldon was ready to face the responsibility of his soon-to-be stature while his father's illness worsened and was prescribed to bedrest. Henry was diagnosed with a disease that demanded him to rest, leaving Sheldon to continue his legacy. And after three months, a meeting was scheduled to officially welcome Sheldon as the Vice Admiral of the Military Communication's Unit.

But while they focused on the development caused by natural metamorphose, Section XIII was doing the same. They already acquired the autopsy results from Integra's fake bones taken from her grave. It had been 17 years of DNA testing and finalizing the confirmation of Integra's false corpse. It was with the help of highly advanced bio-technology that the results were one hundred percent precise and veracious in spite of the insufficient samples acquired.

In the Bishop's office in the Vatican, Makube received the results and gestured to Heinkel.

"Time has come, Heinkel. Prepare the first few regenerators, take Dante with you, and ambush the manors. Annihilate the Protestant Council and search for the traitor who concealed Integra Hellsing's existence in their midst. Afterwards, we will seize the day in the name of our God." Makube smirked.

"But Chief! Vhat about ze vampires?" Heinkel looked at him.

"Ah… I've caged some vampires underground. They've been in the process of exorcism but enough not to kill them. Set them free somewhere far from London. I'm sure they're hungry after years of not feeding. Understood, Heinkel?" He leaned on his chair and wore a hubris of a smile.

"Yes, sir!" Heinkel slightly bowed and made her way.

"Dante, kindly accompany her. I will prepare the rest for the 10th crusade to wage." He chuckled.

Dante followed suit and followed Heinkel, leaving Makube in excitement. He murmured darkly.

"Carpe Diem, Royal Order of Protestant Knights. Carpe Diem, Hellsing. Enjoy your time while you still can and give little thoughts for what's to come… Have fun before we crush you…"

"Seize the day… and end your impure existences."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update and thank you for reading this. I'm always grateful! Forgive me because I'm having a case of writer's block. Writing action scenes is difficult so please inform me if I wrote some mistakes and forgive me for them. Hopefully, my pace of writing has come back and I'm estimating that Chapter 18 or Chapter 19 would be my other favorite chapters. As for the reason, you will all know why in the near future. Haha.  
**

 **The title comes from Starset's song: "It Has Begun" and yes, I'm a huge fan. If you like rock music, their songs are cool and awesome. (Breaking Benjamin as well. I love them.) I also have a lot of ideas for other stories but I don't know. Should I write them while writing this or not? What'd you guys think? I have a lot of ideas for one-shots. And I will edit the earlier chapters of this fic for grammatical errors... So many of them. Thank you for bearing it.  
**

 **As always, questions, suggestions, comments are always welcome. PM me or review, tell me what you think. lol.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter! Tschüß und Auf Wiedersehen!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Breaking the Silence

Chapter 16 – Breaking the Silence

"What are you doing?" Alucard asked while watching his two vampire companions with interest of what they were doing.

In his vast chamber, they were seated in a lotus position on the floor with their eyes closed, and their hands laid peacefully on their laps. They hadn't moved for an hour already and he just mused himself by playing a game of who-moves-first-would-lose. It was then that both of them levitated from the cold hard floor. He was, again, amused. The women ignored him and focused themselves in meditating. Only Pip was there, enveloping the whole chamber who answered him.

"They're meditating. Remember when Integra mentioned she wanted to try some oriental customs? She asked Seras to join her meditate, hoping to develop her ability of clairvoyance. But, err… Here they are… I don't even know if they can hear you, Sir." Pip's voice echoed.

Alucard stealthily moved to examine Integra as she was obviously focused and unaware of her surroundings. Alucard tried to bother her thoughts but he only found nothing. Her mind was blank. He even thought that there was something wrong because even Seras was unmoving.

"This is very interesting… It seems like there's a barrier in their heads that prevents us from bothering them. Only physical contact can disturb them." Alucard said, plotting to touch Integra.

"Uhhh… Mister Alucard, I don't think you should bother her… I have a bad feeling…" Pip warned.

"I'd like to see what she can do." Alucard smirked and moved to Integra's neck, intending to bite her neck.

But when Integra felt his intimate presence, she startled, immediately opening her raging eyes, and unleashing the power she had mustered. It was like as if a massive impact pushed Alucard and Seras away from her. Seras had fallen from her meditation but Alucard took a direct hit as he was standing in front of her. He propelled away from her with great speed and crashed to the wall. The impact crushed his form, and Pip felt pain from it.

Pip screamed in agony. "Aw! Damn it! That hurts!" He retracted his shadow out of the hit.

Thanks to Pip, the wall was unharmed but Alucard was. It took him a few beats before he gathered himself. Meanwhile, Seras rubbed her bottom from her fall.

"Wh-what happened, Master Integra? I felt you…" Seras looked at her with worry.

Her worry was, indeed, appreciated. Integra was kneeling on the floor, panting, as if she was out of energy, breathing haggardly.

"Master Integra?" Seras rushed to her and stroked her back while Pip willed himself into solid form and went over to them.

"She released too much power from the surprise. I warned you, Mister Alucard…!"

Alucard appeared suddenly in front of them and aided Integra. He sighed for his mistake.

"Master!" Seras called out. "She's too drained! What do we do?!" She tried to compose herself out of the panic.

Alucard brought a medical blood pack out of his pocket, hoping to aid Integra with it. But once he touched her shoulder, she broke out of his touch immediately as if he was a predator preying on her.

"Don't touch me!" Integra screamed.

Her eyes were bloodshot. She panted as she scuttled backwards to the wall, trying to push herself back even more as if she wanted to phase through it. She could but she can't…

The three wondered what happened and Alucard grew solemn. He grasped the situation and he tried to read Integra's mind.

 _Fear._

She was afraid. He didn't know how and why, but it was the result of her mediation. He looked at Seras who was calm but worried.

"Seras, what were you thinking about earlier when you meditated?" Alucard started.

"I was just reflecting and…" She looked at Pip's shadow form and blushed slightly. "I was thinking of what else Pip and I can do as a new tactic in fighting." She white lied.

"That would mean Integra was dwelling on her fears and regrets." Alucard stood and the other two watched him as he slowly went to Integra.

Alucard knelt in front of the sitting Integra who was still gathering her thoughts, and was trying to compose herself. But she trembled… there were unshed tears in her eyes and they were redder than usual because of what she _saw_. She tried to reach out to herself. She needed to stop her thoughts from overtaking her whole being. She couldn't control her body from trembling and moving away from her companions. Somewhere deep inside her, she knew what was happening but fear invaded every cell of her body; something she never thought could control her.

Alucard knew what was happening… everything that she kept hidden took its toll on her. He knew that this would eventually happen to her because she was troubled. He knelt in front of her and reached out to soothe her…

"You're gonna die… You're gonna… die…" Her voice was soft yet, it trembled.

"What…?!" Alucard gasped. "What are you saying? Snap out of it, Integra!" He held her shoulders and gave her a shake.

Integra stared blankly. "I saw flames… I saw ruins... Rivers of blood… Once again… Everything here; in London... I never saw any surviving soul… The sound of cackling wood from drought brought by fire... The sound of screaming people hoping for help… And you… Alucard… something was killing you!" She said in an audible whisper.

She saw the future. She saw the horrors of war… the war that will come soon. Alucard noted this, but she was clearly terrified. He knew that something morbid like the war they faced more than a century ago wouldn't faze her, but he knew what would… it was the cost of losing them; the ones dear to her. She saw everything and she was the only victor… Alucard thought. He was going to get killed by something…?

"It's a warning, Integra. We make the future. Don't let it bother you. We can prevent it." Alucard said.

Seras came next to her master and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Master Integra. We'll do our best to prevent it."

Her voice should've calmed her but it did the opposite... Integra pulled Seras in her arms and embraced her with little strength she had left. "Seras, your life would be in danger as well… I hear you scream in pain… I'm hearing you struggle and calling both me and Alucard for help… But none of us are there to help you… You might also get ki–"

Alucard hit her back for her to fall into unconsciousness. "She needs to rest. Enough of it. She's…" Alucard sighed. "Seras, put her in her coffin. Shut it tight and let her rest. There's something more in her than I had expected. She has become something dangerous. I won't overlook. Always keep an eye on her. Understood?"

Seras looked at him with great shock and worry. "Y-yes, Master… Will she be alright?"

Alucard looked back at her in a grave façade. "She's developing the powers that I have… but being witness to what happened earlier, it's something more powerful. Psychic abilities are influenced by the strength of mind. It all ends to her emotions… The more that she will feel, the more her ability would unleash… That would mean that the force that sent me crashing to the wall would be amount of emotions she had kept… and because of those unexpressed emotions that she obviously couldn't contain, she couldn't control her power… Rather, the power controls her. Her clairvoyance is another topic. She told me that she saw your memories, Seras. It could be that through physical contact, she could involuntarily see one's psyche. But now that she has the ability to see the future… It only means that her unbecoming has developed into something more dangerous... She doesn't realize this and it's taking its toll on her…" He looked at Integra's unconscious being with doubt and hesitation.

"All of it means that she's keeping a lot of secrets from us… Seras, you will tell me everything she tells you from now on, understood?" He turned his back on them, heading to the only door of the chamber. He stopped before going out…

"Seras, I will warn you now. If anything happens… If she decides to do something reckless, we will stop her no matter what. Her actions have led her to this…" He said and left.

Seras took Integra in her arms and dearly held her for a long time…

 _What have you been hiding from us, Master Integra? I can't stand the two of you fighting. Please… I hope you'll be alright…_

≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁

The day that Sheldon Penwood would become an official member of the council had come. He expected this would happen but he never expected the difficulty of work. He was used to what he needed to do but it was still enervating. There were a lot of papers to review, including past reports about vampire attacks that needed his attention. The papers weren't that important to take notice, but because of the man that he is, he needed to make sure he would know what to do in case the same scenario would unexpectedly happen. He created himself a very strict schedule that he diligently followed. It consisted of work, family, and rest. In the morning, he would make sure his pregnant sister was taking good care of herself by eating a salubrious breakfast. Afterwards, he would go to work, to the military communications headquarters while reading various papers and reports. He would go back home for lunch, and again, make sure his sister would not succumb to depression which he noticed after their father was put to bed rest because of his disease. Even though he was a very strict and serious man, he softens when it comes to his sister. He sometimes wonder how he became like that but reminiscing about their childhood, he always looked out for her and promised his mother that he would be a good big brother… always.

After lunch, he would head back to the communication headquarters to resume work. And lastly, before the sun sets, he would go to the Hellsing manor to fulfill his other duty. His task in the Hellsing manor wasn't as strenuous as in the communication headquarters but in order to be ready for the next day, he would work overtime, filing and reviewing more papers. He never faltered when it came to his duty because it was all for his family, just like his father would do.

That evening, he received two reports of vampire attacks in two remote locations outside of London. He immediately called the two vampires to dispatch the freaks. Alucard came out of nowhere and Seras came in, knocking at his door. The two smelled the obvious scent of cigars and scotch as Sheldon consumed them because of his obvious frustration level.

"You two. Here're the locations. Seras, you and your shadow go to the west. The vampires there were reported as a couple who has massacred a number of families, following a route. Follow it and you'll find them along the way. I'm sure you can handle it. Easy? Good. Alucard. The vampire you're to destroy is in the remote area in the north coast. It's far but my father told me that _that_ wouldn't even bother you. The said vampire is hiding in the shadows so make sure your search is thorough, understood? I am _not_ going to play games with you so obey. Understand?"

Alucard grinned at him before vanishing and Seras gathered Pip before leaving. The two didn't need to respond to his order but just comply. Sheldon silently thanked for the lessened load for the evening. He groomed himself for the meeting and proceeded. His night was just beginning…

≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁

"Henry. I'm honestly disappointed with you. We discussed about the issue of your secrecy to your children. Does your wife know about me? Did you tell her?"

Integra was standing at the end of Henry's bed as he laid weakly. That evening, she visited him to persuade him, at least one last time before the inevitable comes, of telling his children about her existence but Henry declined because he didn't want them to get involved with the situation.

"Sir Integra… I know what I've been doing… Thank you for everything but I believe this is the best I can do for them. I hope you understand. As a father, everything I want for my son and my daughter is to be safe especially to the warning you have informed me of. This war, we cannot stop it. And I fear that my son would be marked as a traitor by the council if he is proved to be hiding your existence. If he is to be sanctioned as a traitor, his punishment wouldn't be severe compared otherwise… My wife doesn't know… If she gets involved…" Henry said in a tone he could muster.

"I know. She'll be punished as well…" Integra looked outside his window. She closed her eyes and heaved a sigh.

"Please, protect them Integra. I hope you understand." Henry sounded like he begged yet he sounded so firm.

"I have no choice, Henry. That's what I promised to your great grandfather. I will never go back on my word. I owed _this_ much from your family…" She looked at him.

"Thank you, Integra." Henry looked at her with abundant sincerity in the midst of his worries.

The silence of the night in the Penwood manor was soon disrupted by an explosion coming from the front gates. Integra's attention turned to where it came from. She vanished from the room where Henry was resting. Henry gently got up from bed and took grasp of the telephone to call the head of the surveillance room.

"Sir Penwood!" The officer shouted in panic. "We're being invaded by priests! They're inhuman! Please evacuate immediately! We'll stop them!"

"I see. Very well. Take heed, defend the manor and its people, am I understood?" Henry said as he prepared to leave, getting his coat and pistols.

"Yes, Sir!" The officer soon hung up and proceeded to fulfill his duty.

Integra came back in her red hooded military trench coat. She wore her hood and helped Henry prepare to leave.

"Your wife and your daughter are informed by the head security of this house. They're on their way to the back of the manor. Let's go. Time is short. I've already taken the measure of our enemy. They're from Iscariots, regenerators, even. Your men won't stand out too long. We need to move before–" She cut her sentence and used the end of her coat to shield Henry from an explosion below them, crashing the windows of his room, and sending its debris towards them.

"Tsk! There's no time! Their attack is well-planned." Integra groaned in irritation.

The third floor of the manor was still clear of any invasion so Integra led him to the direction where his wife and daughter were headed; but the beginning of infortunes made its move. Integra could hear rushing footsteps of an estimated seven to twelve men. And judging from the direction where the sound was coming from, she was sure they weren't Henry's men.

"Sir Henry, you go ahead and get your family to safety. I'll handle the regenerators. Do you have enough strength…?" Integra stated and guarded his back.

"Enough to keep them from harm. Farewell, Integra." Henry said and made his way with all his might.

Integra was left standing, watching his back.

 _Just like Sir Shelby would have done… Your greatest duty is to protect the ones dear to you… As for myself, I will protect you as I promised, and I will protect the ones dear to me and my country._

The sound of rushing footsteps were getting closer to her vampiric hearing. Her resolve was strengthened and her eyes glowed red as she materialized her knightly sword kept in her shadows. She turned to defend Henry's path as their enemies came. There were eleven of them and all were armed with either blades or pistols. They paused as they saw Integra blocking their way but they didn't hesitate to attack her. Those who held blades charged into close combat with her while the others who were holding their pistols shot. Integra charged and dodged the bullets directed at her. As she did so, she swung her sword in a few swish, cutting the heads of the ones who charged at her.

 _Four. Seven more._ She thought.

She was about to attack them but loud thuds of three soldiers, followed by a shout to turn the attention of some regenerators, distracted her. Obviously, they were Henry's soldiers. It was a bad move. They'll easily get killed. Henry's soldiers opened fire but did nothing to the regenerators. The opposing party fired back, returning the offer. With her inhuman speed, she rushed to the hallway, took a sharp turn, and intercepted the enemy's bullets with her blade successfully. She looked at Henry's soldiers in the eye and showed them where their master headed with her clairvoyance.

" _You know what to do. Protect your master while I end our enemies' invasion."_ She told them telepathically and they obeyed, finding no hostility from the unknown auxiliary.

Integra stood guard to let Henry's men do their job. When the coast was clear, Integra made sure the invaders didn't have an easy death. Heads were decapitated, chests were stabbed, and others were cut in half by her blade. She made haste towards the others that caused havoc in the other parts of the manor, making sure that the manor would be clean of their enemies. She repeated the same routine to slaughter the storming regenerators: decapitating, stabbing, slicing their bodies in half, and sometimes impaling them by lengthy materials she could find in the manor.

While Integra was clearing the inside of the manor, Henry made his way to the back of the manor where the expectant Caroline and her mother were making their way towards the armored car used for emergency purposes. Caroline was hesitant to go without her father and before reaching the vehicle waiting for them, she pulled away from her mother and looked back at the manor with her eyes pure with worry. She was about to run back towards the building when she saw the familiar silhouette of her father, running with all his might towards them.

She teared up because of the relief of seeing her father safe and unscathed with soldiers following behind his back. But her relief transmuted into fear when the vision of her father's men fell into their deaths by gunshots coming from two figures from behind. The ear-splitting sound that she heard made her run towards her father. When Henry heard the gunshots, he immediately turned to look and saw his enemies, pointing their guns towards him and her daughter. Fear also struck him as his daughter's life was in grave danger; he instantly ran towards her with all of his might then embracing her smaller frame in his to protect her from the inevitable demise.

Caroline's sight turned black yet her eyes were wide open. There was a gunshot heard… She felt the impact resonated by the strong frame her father had but the bullet never hit her. It seemed like her world had come to seize. Tears consistently flowed from her eyes as the realization slowly creeped into her senses. Her father took the blow of one of the enemies' shot. Her father's heavy weight fell on her as his head slowly rested on her shoulder. Upon receiving the blurry scene which her tears had brought, she saw an unknown individual in red, decapitating one of the gunners who was about to shoot them. That was why only one gunshot was heard… She saw the individual stab the one who shot her father through the chest with her knightly sword.

Before she could process what was happening, her father spoke to her ear…

"Caroline, my dearest, I'm sorry it has come to this. Always remember how much I love you and our family. Take this…" Henry spoke with the tiniest strength he had as he took a white envelope from his jacket as locked it in her hand. "Give this to your brother. And I'm deeply sorry for keeping secrets from you..."

Henry spoke as he slumped to the ground. "Get to safety… Find your brother and tell him I'm sorry."

Caroline was left dazed with everything that happened. She looked at her father with tears blurring every bit of detail she wanted to see of him. Before she could wail of pure sorrow, the individual in red flashed in front of them.

"Henry!" Integra shouted, only enough to hear. She knelt and looked at Henry.

"Integra, please… See to it that my wife and daughter are safe. Caroline… I'm sorry. Please be safe. I will see you maybe in another time…" Henry's eyes closed against his will.

As Caroline's heart shattered before her, Integra spoke. "You must get to safety. You're not the only target. I must get to your brother as soon as possible; for I fear I'm already late. You heard your father. You have a duty to fulfill. Come." Integra stood. And when Caroline didn't move, she picked her up and carried her to the armored car.

Henry's wife saw the whole thing but couldn't do anything. Instead, she left her tears unshed for she knew that she had to be strong for her daughter. When Integra put Caroline in the car, she instructed the driver to bring them to the palace where safety would be, at least, guaranteed. Before leaving the two Penwoods, she declared: "I will find and protect your brother, I promise. Please take care of yourselves." With that, she closed the door and watched as the car drove away from her.

She knew what was happening… Section XIII launched an unpredictable attack. Because of her gift of clairvoyance, she was able to get a glimpse of one of the regenerator's memories. She knew that the enemies were also targeting the Convention of Twelve to also kill Sheldon and declare his treason of secrecy towards the council and to the crown. She needed to make haste to intercept the attacks before it was too late. She ran as fast as her vampiric speed would allow her towards her mansion.

 _Alucard! Seras! There's an attack. Be back as soon as you can. That's an order._

When she got to the mansion, massive damage was already dealt. She felt no life populating the area, judging from the distant sounds that only an estimated number of three to five invaders got pass security. Though she was only at the foyer, she realized she was already too late. Hearing an explosion coming from the third floor, she rapidly phased through walls in haste of protecting the council. From a generous distance and even through the walls, she heard Heinkel Wolfe's voice together with clicks from her guns…

She cursed as she summoned all of her strength to phase through the solid walls. The voices and sounds she was hearing got louder as she neared the sources…

"How dare you!" It was Sheldon's voice.

A few seconds passed, Heinkel raised her guns and said: "Hmph. Traitor. You and the Round Table Council are going to die. Goodbye."

With that, Heinkel fired twelve consecutive bullets in rapid succession, with her precision accurately aimed to hit each of the council members' heads. Flashes of red and silver were descried. Heaving haggard breaths, Integra impeded her bullets in the same manner, repelling the bullets using her knightly sword with exact precision and accuracy. Due to the rush she exerted, her red hood, cravat, and the ends of her military trench coat, had been swept sideward from the direction where she came from, before billowing into a stop. Her hood slipped from her head, causing her long platinum blonde hair to escape from its concealment. Her eyes burned like hell against her enemies.

The Knights of the Round Table Conference stood shocked as they realize their lives were spared. And time stood still as everyone in the scene apprehended the auxiliary that stood in between them. No one in the new generation of the council knew who she was, though, considering the information that some of them possess, it was possible for them to know who she is. And that was when someone shouted…

"Integra Hellsing!"

* * *

 **A/N: We are back to the present! And I _still_ don't know how the crusade will turn out. Forgive me because I _SUCK_ at writing fighting scenes. It's so much easier to imagine them than writing them. If there's any mistake, please point them out to me. I'm having writers block at some points, so I think that some of the future chapters will be shorter than normal (which is 4k words). LOL.  
**

 **So this is what happened behind the scenes of Chapter 7. While Alucard and Seras were doing their mission, killing the vampires sent by Section XIII, Integra was in Henry's manor, wiping the _second_ group of regenerators; Heinkel and Dante, along with only a few regenerators, being the first group. Have I answered the questions I left before? I believe I did, but there are still more questions lingering. I'm starting to write Chapter 18, and I dare say, it's going to be one of my fave chapters, and Chapter 19 might be included there. I will do my best to post faster. **

**The title of the chapter, "Breaking the Silence", is a song by Breaking Benjamin. Yes, I'm also a big fan. Haha.**

 **As always, stay tuned for the next chapter! Questions and Suggestions are always welcome~ PM or review, I always appreciate it!**

 **Tschüß und Auf Wiedersehen!**


	17. Chapter 17 - Point of No Return

Chapter 17 – Point of No Return

"Integra Hellsing!"

Heinkel exclaimed as she pointed her guns at Integra while smirking. "You whore. I knew from ze start zat you vould eventually give in to ze devil. Your name and honor vere nothing more zan a mask. Up until now, you still govern zis estate, making the Penwoods do all your work. Did you promise zem the gift of immortality if you felt satisfied of their work?"

The council started to mumble after Heinkel's testament. Heinkel's companion, Dante, stood next behind her, observing the situation. Sheldon remained stunned. He didn't know what Heinkel was talking about. He never knew anything about the creature standing in front of them… He tried to recall everything that he learned but none of them ever mentioned about the truth behind Hellsing's last bloodline. He started to doubt everything he ever worked hard for, knowing that the creature before him, called Integra Hellsing, was an undead vampire. What he knew was that she died as a human, leaving Alucard and Seras under the Penwoods' command especially in dealing with freaks. He thought to himself if everything he and his bloodline had worked for were faithful… But seeing as he was betrayed by uncovered lies before him, he didn't know what to do…

Was it all just a fraud? Did this monster used his family to work under her indirect command? Did his father know about this? If so, why wasn't he told or informed? There were endless of questions pooling inside his mind while the council were already coming into conclusion; but they kept a quiet conversation to avoid necessary movements from the enemy. Though it was clear that the vampire before them was protecting them, the act that she committed and the choice she made were acts of treason for lying and abusing her power of authority to obtain the power of immortality. It was clear that she had betrayed the trust of all their ancestors, including the Queen whom she swore to follow.

Another fact was that the Penwoods were traitors from the beginning, ever since Integra's death was issued. They've been keeping her under obfuscation for more than a century now. Their mumbles became more than audible enough and that was when Gawain accused Sheldon.

"What is the meaning of this, Sir Penwood?! You collaborated with a traitor! Even helped her in maintaining her properties!" Gawain reached for his gun and pointed at Sheldon.

There was total chaos brought by the situation. None of them knew who the enemy was any longer. Heinkel smirked and Integra kept her guard. Sheldon stood his ground, eyeing Gawain. He was never a traitor; that, he needed to point out. He did everything because he was destined to do so. He patiently waited for what Gawain had to say.

"I knew something was wrong. I also knew of the history of your family. During the attack on London, a century and a half ago, your ancestor was suspicioned to be a traitor. It was because of that that I was doubtful of you Penwoods here in the council. It's rightful for you to be executed in this very moment." Gawain said darkly.

But Sheldon would have none of that. "I have my rights, Sir Gawain. In all honesty, I don't know what's going on. What you're saying is out of my knowledge, and this situation is out of hand. I don't know anything about Integra Hellsing's existence! And if it really is she, who is intervening between us and the Section XIII, then I wouldn't know. My father never told me anything about her! …Except for Alucard and Seras."

"Then your ignorance would be the cause of all of this!" Gawain clicked his gun but Heinkel laughed.

"Go ahead and kill him! Either way, all of you vill die by our hands in ze name of God!" She chuckled more devilishly.

That made Gawain stop but it only made Sheldon more confused. Deep within him, he knew that his family was only forced to abide by the duty left for them. He had felt that someone else was pulling the strings so that he and his ancestors would be the marionette, obeying every command. Deep inside, he wanted to break away from it because like his father, he would never have time for his loved ones, causing an internal conflict that would lead to misunderstandings and destruction of bonds. Even though his father never showed it, he had the feeling that his father was keeping a distance; building a wall between them. He never wanted that because it made him work hard… to get the attention of his father. Then, all of his diligence crashed down, finally knowing that his suspicions were justified.

He clenched his fists, at the same time, his body began to shiver from his anger. "This is _your_ doing!" He turned and pointed at Integra. "I felt like something was wrong but I followed my father, because I believed he was right! In the end, we were mere puppets in your disposal, to bid your desires! I want you killed! I don't care if I have to sell my soul to the devil if it means the end of your existence!"

Integra merely looked at him, keeping her guard against the two Iscariots. Gawain and the other members of the council heard Sheldon's statement, and realized that he told the truth. All of their attention were on Integra; all of their objectives were becoming one: to destroy the vampire in front of them. Heinkel smirked in agreement and Dante readied for an attack.

"Zat would mean you vould coordinate with us zen, Protestant Knights. I believe zat ve stand in ze same ground." Heinkel glared at Integra with a smirk.

"Kill Integra Hellsing! The long traitor hidden in our midst!" Gawain ordered, and the other members pointed their guns at Integra and fired.

Heinkel cooperated by doing the same, and Dante charged at Integra with a fist ready to strike. Integra just stayed where she was, allowing the bullets and strikes hit her being… but none of them hit…

 _Is everything in order?_

 _Yes, Master Integra._

In front of her was Seras with her arm formed into a barrier, not letting Heinkel's bullet pass through, neither would Dante's palm harm her. And behind her back stood Alucard, with the knights' bullets embedded in his whole being, shielding Integra from them. He chuckled darkly with delight.

"Truly, some things never do seem to change." He regenerated his wounds. "I believe it's time for us to leave. My Master is tired, and I already had enough of you humans, _and_ your foolish criticisms!" His shadows started to envelop Integra and Seras.

"Don't let them escape! Annihilate them!" Sheldon screamed.

The knights fired but it was no use. Seras's shadow already surrounded her two masters, protecting them. Heinkel glared at the younger vampire with a smirk.

"Next time ve meet, I vill kill you for good." She said darkly, glaring with the intent of pure massacre in her eyes.

"I'd be expecting." Seras said, glaring back with a challenge, together with a smirk.

The three vampires faded into shadows until they were completely gone. As soon as they left, all eyes turned to Sheldon. He will be judged by the King, together with the knights. As the knights were about to leave, hostility still remained between the remaining parties; but they nodded in a temporary truce until they dispatch the vampires. In the meantime, the knights have decided to indict Sheldon, and incarcerated him in the palace dungeon until he was called for trial. He wasn't worried about what would happen afterwards; all he wished for was his family's safety.

The day of his trial came. He stood before the throne with his hands cuffed behind his back, and the king's royal guards surrounded him, not allowing escape. The other Knights of the Round Table Conference were seated in a line below the sides of the king's throne. All eyes bore through his being but he stood, unaffected, because he was innocent. The trial took considerate time until the king finally declares…

"Sir Sheldon Penwood, you are hereby sanctioned in jail for being culpable of treason by concealing the existence of a former member of the Round Table Conference— Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, who is also marked as a traitor by the current Knights of the Round Table Conference, for the act of betraying her vow to the crown, country, and its people, by allowing her pet vampire to turn her into the same creature that it is, a century ago. Along with the DNA results that the Section XIII had given me, it was proved that the former, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, made false events of her death, and cooperated with the deceased Sir Gregory Penwood, to aid her in concealing the truth, along with his descendants… You, Sir Sheldon Penwood, are to be executed in the near future. The time shan't be revealed."

Sheldon said and did nothing, knowing that he had no power to object the highness. There was deafening silence until they heard a shout, calling out to Sheldon and His Majesty… Caroline came, objecting everything that she had heard. The guards held her arms to cease her but she fought against it. This made Sheldon beg to the king to let her sister go. When the king said nothing, Caroline began to state…

"I have a letter from our deceased father to his son, Sheldon Penwood! On his final request, he begged me to deliver this letter to my brother." Caroline's words echoed in the whole premise.

"I shall read it." The king stated.

Caroline wanted to protest but she found no strength left within her. One of the guards took the letter from her and gave it to the king. Once the king received it, he inspected it, assuring that it was not forged before opening, then read its content. Caroline was free from the hold of the guards, and she allowed herself to settle in his brother's arms, embracing him tight. Sheldon held her but his mind was stuck within each word that came out of her sister's mouth. He wasn't mistaken; his father is dead, and left him with a letter. After a few minutes, the king began to speak once again…

"I do not understand. Your father has claimed that he held every secret unknown to you… which means that you know nothing about Sir Integra Hellsing, and her accounts with your ancestors. Am I correct?"

"Yes, your Majesty." Sheldon nodded without no emotion.

"But this is miscreant! I need a legitimate investigation, and answers. It would take time, but I cannot allow this trial to be reprieved! I have been warned to keep dubiety against the Iscariots. I would be deprived of the time to prepare for any unforeseen acts that they may commit." The king said, his panic almost betrayed his formality.

Halden Islands excused himself… "If I may, your Majesty?" He took out a legal statement from his father before his father fell to his demise. "My father, Sir Howard Islands, had also given me a letter before he died. He told me to give these to you."

Halden took a bundle of folders and a journal and gave them to the king. Time passed as the king studied the reports that Islands had given him. Upon receiving the answers given by the Islands' chromatic report, he finally understood. He stood then looked at Sheldon.

"Sir Sheldon, you should be very thankful of Sir Islands for he had relatively justified your accounts. I shall believe what your father had said and kept secret from you. What Sir Halden Islands had given me was the chromatic reports of Hellsing's activities, and accounts recorded via papers. It contained the conspiracies that Sir Islands' ancestors had about the vampires, especially the vampire, Alucard. Since he was bound by the Hellsing blood, he would have never followed your bloodline. Thus, if Sir Hellsing _did_ pass away, the only answer to what would happen to him would be his freedom. It would seem that your father knew that this was coming; and in order to protect you, he kept the traitor's existence a secret to you. I, now, understand. It wasn't you who betrayed us, but your father… Therefore, instead of being executed, you will be under my direct orders to coordinate with Section XIII in search for the three vampires, and their annihilation. Is that clear, Sir Penwood?" The king's lip curled slightly as if to smile.

But Sheldon was unresponsive, holding his sister in his arms. He was relieved; but deep inside, he contained the grief, pain, and sorrow of the news that his father had died. He told himself that he would look to find out what happened but he couldn't think straight. He gritted his teeth; he wanted revenge. He clenched his fists; his eyes were filled with unshed tears. He cursed inwardly; he will see to it that the Hellsings will pay. Once he composed himself, he looked at the king and bowed.

"Yes, your majesty. Please see to it that the damned will faithfully receive their judgement. This, I swear." He looked at king with revenge in his eyes.

"Very well. Everyone, everything is settled. My order is to be followed: Search and destroy. Slaughter those monsters who dare oppose our country. Understood?" The king stood.

Everyone stood in attention, all eyes to the king, bowing and saying in unison: "Yes, your majesty."

Royal orders were soon issued throughout the military forces to kill the Hellsing vampires.

≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁

"Chief Makube, everything is going according to plan. Dante and I are vaiting for your following orders." Heinkel spoke, talking to Makube via video chat, using a tablet.

She and Dante settled in a monastery nearby London. Makube instructed them to cooperate with the Protestant Knights considering their temporary truce. Furthermore, the two agents would wait for further instruction about what to do next.

"Very good. Sheldon Penwood would either be executed or maybe not, given the right circumstances. If he is killed, then it would be time for us to invade London once more, massacre the impurities, and take over the crown for the sake of Christianity. If he is pardoned, and found innocent, then we wait for a little more. I'm sure he will want revenge for the death of his father." Makube said with grime in his tone.

"But Chief Makube, his daughter and vife vere saved. No doubt zat, zat bitch saved zem. Vouldn't you think zey vould try to defend zat whore's deeds? And vhat if ve vere to be asked to accompany zem in finding ze vampires?"

"You will follow them while waiting for my instructions. I need further preparations to arrange the crusade. Meanwhile, Heinkel, I need you to sneak into harbors in London… You know what to do…" Makube grinned. "Did you receive what I sent you?"

Heinkel nodded and showed him a long brown envelope. "Yes, sir." She opened the envelope and took its contents out to study them. They were biodata and photographs. It took her a moment before she absorbed everything. "Chief..! Don't tell me… Everything was true?! Zis is impossible!"

Makube's laugh was resonant in the chamber where he was; and it was clearly heard through the speakers of Heinkel's device. "Most of our history were never recorded, Heinkel. Who would've thought that God's greatest weapon has been living among us? This is classified information, Heinkel. Let no one else find anything about this. That weapon has been under Section 3: Matthew, The Top Holy Artifacts Handling Organization. Because of our highly advanced bioengineers, that discovery was, in fact, precisely verified. The 10th crusade will set everything aright."

"Zen… That thing is just vaiting for its awakening? Chief…! How do ve know if it's under control? Or even, it has control of itself? Anderson… It vould be ze same as Anderson!" Heinkel said in consternation.

"You, of little faith, why doubt? Fear not, and let your hands be strong. That thing has been with us ever since the end of the London War. In the beginning, he was just a common preacher. Yet, after saying his vows to God, he had made a miracle."

"Vhat do you mean, Chief?" Heinkel looked at the screen sternly, with many questions forming in her head.

"We are not the only ones, Heinkel." Makube grinned mischievously once again.

"Zen… vhat about zat thing…?"

"Allow me to elaborate… He wanted to join the paladins after his final vows. He was put under the examinations… And miraculously, his body was never harmed nor was he put under suffering. Our agents entitled him as 'Archangel' for he was like an angel itself that came from Heaven. His body was pregnant of talent, resisting all of the pain, and not allowing him to feel anything. He slept peacefully like the dead; and his vital signs were astonishing. It piqued our agents' curiosity and decided to crucify him." Makube paused when Heinkel's face turned surprised with enlightenment.

"A crucifixion…?! Chief…! Zat… Don't tell me zat ze true cross and the rest of Helena's nails were used…!" Heinkel gasped for air.

"Correct. The reaction of his body to the holy relics was perfectly in synchronization. Because of that, he was recognized with many titles, and was even debated for canonization… A living saint… But as though the examinations to his body was never considered as a miracle, as is still scientifically concomitant, he is never going to be a saint. But… He will be our greatest trump card." Makube's grin widened.

"I see…" Heinkel calmed.

"He is still crucified; his body and strength, being preserved. Some of our bioengineers, expert neurologists, are making sure that he will be in a mentally perfect state when he enters battle. Heinkel, when the time comes, I want you to be prepared. Conserve your strength, and God will guide you to justice. Our time to shine in the name of Jesus will soon be at hand… Where is Dante, by the way?" Makube looked at his screen, searching for his friend.

"Uhhh…" Heinkel sweat-dropped and moved away from the screen, showing a sleeping Dante on top of the dining table behind her.

They came to the monastery later than they expected. The mother superior immediately settled them with dinner and a room to stay, together with a few nuns. They ate their fill, and finding that it was later in the night, the nuns and mother superior took their dismissal, telling their visitors to feel at home. But once Heinkel started to contact Makube, Dante already fell asleep with his head resting on his arms on the table. Later on, when Heinkel and Makube's conversation deepened, Dante was already on the table, curled, and sleeping like a wolf cub.

Heinkel sighed. She always had such a peculiar partner. "Vell, Chief, good night."

"A-ah… Good night…" He logged off.

Heinkel left Dante in the dining hall, and went to her quarters. Everything was exactly like the war before.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was stressed because I had an exam for shifting to another course, I'm brainstorming for the future chapters (for I fear there might be conflicting situations), it's hard to write Section XIII because of their preaches (lol), and in all honesty, I used too much words in this chapter that weren't in my mental vocabulary. (I have to thank my brother for the list of those vocabulary words, btw. lol)**

 **The title of this chapter should've been the title of the previous one; but because my mind doesn't always function properly, that's what happened. So the title of this chapter is from Starset's song: "Point of No Return". I hope I pass the exam... The nervousness is eating me alive, and I can't cope with it. I also have to finalize some things in chapter... uhh... 19... Did I promise that my other favorite chapters are 18 and 19? I was clearly mistaken... Did I also tell you guys that I'll be writing shorter chapters? Uhh... I don't know anymore. So sorry... What do you guys think? Should I make this story a bit more longer or not? Hahaha! Help me decide so that I can write faster. lol.**

 **Anyways, nervousness attacks. Hope you guys like this chapter and I hope it cleared why Henry was secretive, and how Sheldon became that way. If there are questions, please review, or PM me. Suggestions are welcome as well (especially before I reach my final decision!)**

 **And as always, Tschüß und Auf Wiedersehen!**


	18. Chapter 18 - Bringing It Down

Chapter 18 – Bringing it Down

An estate somewhere isolated in London covered around twenty acres of the area. Its only entry is through a closed gate made of old heavily mossed oak and rusting iron; which was affixed to great high walls built of heavy stones. Within the great walls, a large manor with high windows that were barred with iron centered the whole premise. But as vast as it was, it was gloomy; with trees surrounding the great house and a deep dark-looking pond where a stream led somewhere within the property. And besides the construction mentioned above, there was no other establishment surrounding it, enhancing its tenebrosity. Cold silent winds blew through the thick layer of the woodland, phasing through its branches, making its way to the old broken windows of the ancient estate. There was evident reconstruction inside, but only enough for inhabitants to dwell.

The estate was called Carfax, located along the byroad of Purfleet. It was infamous for being one of the houses of the devil; where the boxes of earth from its homeland were settled inside the estate's chapel, but purified by the great grandfather of his master. After the monster's defeat, her great grandfather plundered everything that it owned: the properties of land, houses, and estates, all from different locations around England. But not long after, the Carfax estate was abandoned and was left to age; it became obsolete, making the whole place covered with thick dust and filled with gossamers. It was a few decades ago that it was slightly renovated and was put to use by transferring some of the belongings from the Hellsing manor. Now, almost everything that the master owned was there.

It was late in the evening when the three vampires arrived in their temporary abode. As soon as they set foot in the vestibule, Integra stepped forward, sighing, and told her companions to rest, giving them the night-off. She went to her designated room afterwards. The room wouldn't fit her; she had her coffin there, resting across the furnished bed. The room would never describe her because it was in ruins. But, it would completely illustrate her change… When she was human, she had all the luxury in the palm of her hands; she used them wisely… But when she became a monster, she left all of it behind, in search for something that she wanted to attain. She sighed once again, taking her coats off, untying her cravat, opening the first few buttons of her white shirt, and flopped herself onto the soft mattress of her bed. The act of laying on her bed than in her coffin calmed her from all the frustrations she had been keeping. Her thoughts ran deep. It was time to wait and see what happens.

Meanwhile, Seras let Pip envelop their new home to keep surveillance. She went to follow Alucard afterwards, wanting to talk…

"Master? You seem quiet. Is there a problem?" She asked, looking up at her Master's solemn façade.

"When are you going to drink blood, Seras?" He crossed his arms, looking at the night sky.

 _The nostalgia_ …

"Master, we talked about this; and I know you're more worried about Master Integra than my feeding. How long will the two of you keep fighting this silent war? If you'd like, I'd slap her face to wake her up." Seras said impulsively after feeling irritated of the topic her master wanted to tackle.

"I'd like to see you try, Seras. But Integra's out of my reach. No matter what I say, no matter what I ask of her, she'll only push me away, and leave me in the same ground. I wouldn't bother her schemes. It's been decades and decades that I've been trying to get her to tell me, but not one of my attempts succeeded." He paused for a moment before continuing, wanting Seras to be secured after noticing that her uneasiness. "She promised me that she'll tell me everything… I just have to wait. It's just me who's acting impatient… So don't worry, Seras. It will pass and I'm sure things will turn out to be just fine." He said, not looking Seras's way.

Seras felt somehow at peace after hearing that from her master. Needless to say, it was out of character for him. She wore a gentle smile on her face and set her gaze to the night sky. "Would you like me to talk to her, Master? N-not to meddle with your affairs but… she somehow listens to me. Hehe…" She suggested rather shyly.

"I'll leave that decision to you. In the meantime, get some rest and drink blood; don't go back to the old idiot that you are." Alucard said with a stern face, never looking her way.

"You're so mean!" Seras said, sportively irritated. "I'll go now."

She left Alucard alone.

But as soon as she stepped into her quarters, she couldn't help but feel sad, still not knowing where their situation will lead them. She sat on the dusty old floor and hugged her knees. She could relate to a child's situation when his parents are fighting. It wasn't like Integra wasn't a mother figure for her, but what could she say? Alucard was like a father to her. She was an orphan, yet, she felt what it was like having parents; parents who loved her so much… After the absence of her biological guardians, she got used to the independence she became responsible for. But when she felt like she was adopted, and felt that she found herself a new family, she became afraid that she'll lose them. She had told herself that as long as they're all together, she'll be alright. But ever since her two masters were conflicting, she felt like they'll all be separated; and that's not what she wants.

Her façade was always joyous because she wanted to set the agony aside. She always wore a smile because she wanted to hide the tears in her eyes. She knew she was strong but alongside with it was that she was also weak. There was a reason why she and Integra got along very well... It was because they were doing the same thing, only Integra would do much better at hiding her emotions. Seras would admit that she would always look up to Integra because she knew that she could rely on her; and she would always know what to do. But on the other side, she knew how fierce Integra could be… She knew that Integra can disregard everything when it came to her duties… If she and Alucard were standing in her way, she wouldn't have any hesitation to annihilate them.

But… could she really do that? Seras thought to herself. Integra would never… but, she could. She always knew the difference between the righteous and the corrupt; she has always been a martinet and the embodiment of her name. She was a woman of uncorrupted authority. She never faltered…

But what about now? Is she still the same? Seras contemplated. Her mind was thinking too much because of the burden she'd been carrying. Usually, Integra would know about her sorrows and she would comfort her… Integra was always the stronger one… or the strongest. But lately, Seras figured that Integra may have been too strong for too long. She realized it and gently stood. Maybe it was her turn to do something for her master's master. But in the meantime, she decided to follow her order to rest. So, she went to gather some blood supplies and drank her fill.

Meanwhile, the Royal Order of Protestant Knights, along with two members of the Iscariot Organization, were already advancing to search for the monsters. They had published posters of the vampires' faces all over London and the internet. They even encouraged local citizens to gather information about the monsters' whereabouts but warned to never approach them. The influence caused a pandemonium for many, not knowing what to believe in: many people believed some vampires protected them because of Integra's doing, but the benighted thought otherwise. Because of the situation, the news became rampant because of its trend and the mass favored it, causing the local news from different channels to broadcast flimsy information about vampires.

Once again, Alucard's name became widely popular for his history in London. Newscasters relived the battle in London in 1999, recapitulating the event. There were rumors and information that weren't supposed to be revealed but they were already scandalized. Everything that Integra had done was flashed in the TV screens, and narrated by the newscasters. Channel after channel, the same story was broadcasted; either the 1999 battle of London, Alucard's history and participation in Hellsing's command, or Integra's immorality. The Knights of the Round Table Conference had betrayed her by allowing the media to control all the information about her. It was expected for the council to betray a traitor… even if she never betrayed them. She only wanted to continue her duty… and stay with the remaining beings who she treated like family.

Integra, Seras, and Alucard were in a room that was assumed as her office. It was dark, dusty, and old. Instead of a computer where she would receive reports and view them, all they had was a wide-screen television that was connected to the local network. The TV flashed the news before them, giving the shady room some luminescence. Besides the TV on a small table, there was a sofa, stitched enough for use, and there sat Integra and Seras who were watching. Alucard stood beside Integra as his face remained stern while watching with his companions. Pip was in his shadow form, enveloping the area.

They were watching when Integra turned it off. Pip protested, Seras looked at Integra with a concerned expression, and Alucard set his gaze on her. She stood, went to a long desk, similar to her old one in the Hellsing manor, and laid her hands on it. She heaved sighs. It was time.

"Knowing Section XIII, they'll be assaulting our territories in an unpredicted time and pattern. I highly doubt they're only after the people, but I have a feeling they're going to capture the King and put him under their command…" Integra said, looking at the fairly wooden desk. If she hadn't controlled her strength, it would shatter into pieces.

"Why would they do that? I thought they were only concerned of religion?" Seras asked.

"The crown, for centuries, had a history of intertwining religions. In the past, the ruler would have different influences and legitimize Catholicism, Protestantism, or sometimes, Anglicanism as the religion of this country. That was the reason why the Vatican targeted London— the capital of England, where the authorities rest. We have to prepare for their surprise. Seras, I want you and Mr. Bernadotte to sneak into the Military Communication Headquarters, or at least get some information about passing aircrafts. I want you to be thorough. There might be suspicious leads there." Integra looked at Seras.

Seras nodded and stood attentively. "Yes, Sir!"

"Alucard and I will check the harbors." Integra said softly and paused. "I believe it's time…" She continued and summoned her shadows, setting a suitcase on the table, and a number of heavier luggage on the floor. Before continuing, she sighed…

"Seras, in those luggage, are your ammunitions: exploding incendiary shells and depleted uranium shells. Custom ammunition for your cannons… The manufacturing stopped creating your ammunitions after I turned. You only had limited ammunitions left with you, am I right?" Integra calmly stated.

Seras's eyes widened with surprise. "R-really?! B-but how did you…?"

"I had more than enough time to study about what Walter had left." Integra closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"The books about weaponries…" Alucard's eyes narrowed with realization as he muttered.

"Yes. And as for you, My Count…" She opened the suitcase and revealed an iron gun, similar to his Jackal. "It was unfortunate because Walter's blue prints of your weapons were non-existent. But after researching, I found a way to recreate your gun." Integra gently pushed the suitcase towards Alucard's direction, to which the ancient vampire looked at it and took it.

"The Armageddon?" He asked, looking at the inscribed characters of his newly acquired gun.

"Yes. 39cm long, 16kg in weight, and 6 rounds per magazine. 13mm explosive shells, casings of pure Macedonian silver, and Mercury tips. This time, it's legitimate, and not a fake. You can hold on to it for as long as you like… but honestly, that gun was made by an amateur. I could never have created something more durable like Walter did. So forgive me, if it's unable to withstand strong forces, and handle it with care, especially in the coming battle." Integra rested her arms to the side and looked at him.

Alucard flashed a calm fake smile. "I certainly will, Master. I'll treasure this."

"Well, I guess Pip and I will go then. And yes, we will be careful." Seras smiled wide.

"Wait, Seras." Integra said and eyed Seras, almost glaring at her.

"Yes, Master Integra?" Replied the younger vampire, looking wondered to why she was halted.

"Have you drunk blood?" Integra asked.

"Yes, I—"

"Other than Mr. Bernadotte's blood, Seras…?"

Seras stopped and glared back. She hated this. Everytime she was being asked of this... Wasn't it enough that she wasn't as stubborn as before? Still, she would still fight for what she wants.

"We talked about this, Master Integra, and Master too. I don't need any other's blood. I'm fine as I am." Seras said sternly.

"And what if you're dying? Mr. Bernadotte's soul would be sacrificed in order for you to return. Haven't you thought of that? You said you'd protect him, right? You know the rules. You know what will happen. And yet, you still wish to do what you want? If Mr. Bernadotte vanishes, you'll regret it. And soon after, you may possibly die. Would you sacrifice his life for your stubbornness, Seras?"

Seras cursed inwardly. She hated the fact that Integra was right. She thought she could trust her… She thought that Integra would be able to understand her. Why is she doing this to her now?

"How many times do I have to tell you…?! I don't want anyone else inside me! What's so hard to understand about that?!" Seras protested.

Integra's temper was rising. "Don't you talk to me in that tone, Seras." Her own tone was also raised. "You know why we keep on telling you this. How much longer would you keep up with your dogged determination? Don't you realize what's at stake here? We're talking about your survival. Your _safety_. If you don't listen, I wouldn't have a choice but to order you."

Seras gasped like her statement was unsuspected but she knew that she would say those words. She clenched her fists as she holds her emotions. "I thought you'd understand?! I thought we were done with this?!" Bloody tears started trickling off her eyes. "I thought you know me by now, Master Integra?! Just because you're my master's master doesn't mean you get to order me with what you want! What on earth happened to you?! Maybe Master was right because you're not the Integra that I know anymore!"

That pissed Integra off but she remained calm, yet her voice was the one that roared. "That's an order then! You are to consume any other human's blood until you are filled. Am I understood?! I will not tolerate your attitude any longer, Seras! So don't return unless you've done what you're told!" She slammed her palms on the table, causing a thunderous racket, and breaking the old wooden piece of furniture.

Seras bit her teeth and stormed out of the premise. Integra huffed for breath. Why didn't Seras understand that she was being told for the sake of her own welfare? Wasn't she clear on that?

Pip materialized into his solid form and looked at Integra. "I will go talk to her."

"Please. Make sure doesn't stray… Please, make her understand. Just please…" Integra implored but what she also wanted to say was that…

 _Please, let her be alright… Please, don't let her run away from me… Please, let her be safe._

"I will, Boss. You better rest. Leave everything to me." Pip stated as he turned himself into a shadow and pursued to track Seras.

Alucard stood in his spot and watched everything. He had nothing to do with their current situation. Witnessing what happened, he thought of letting Integra have some time on her own. Even though he, himself, had been acting half-heartedly all this time, he still worried about Integra because he knew that she was troubled. But deep inside him, if he was given a choice, he wouldn't follow Integra in defending her country… because he knew it was all too dangerous… especially for Integra, who isn't used to her risky abilities.

"You should rest, Integra." He looked at her but he stood stunned when did.

It was clear that she was holding back her tears. Her head was bowed down, letting her golden locks hang on each side of her head. Her fists were trembling together with her body. He wanted to approach her but his body wouldn't. He knew that she had to face this ordeal for herself; and that she deserved this. Deep inside, he wanted her to suffer because he's been feeling too impatient because of her kept secrets. He was also infuriated by the fact that she wanted to save those who betrayed her. But, he was in no position to speak, especially when things are convoluted between all of them… And as her loyal servant, he promised he'd follow her because she was a woman of authority, and she knew what she needed to do.

He can't do anything… for now.

He turned his back on her. "I'll give you some time alone." He sounded cold… and he disappeared out of thin air, leaving Integra alone with her thoughts.

It was justice for him that Integra would deal with everything… at least make her feel that she was facing it alone; that's why he left… to give her some time.

But meanwhile, Seras was running away, feeling Pip behind her tail. She knew where this was going; that's why she sped even farther away. She reached an area where it was similar to a woodland with trees and shrubs that would obfuscate her. She felt if Pip was still there and when she couldn't feel him, she let herself loose. She punched, kicked, and screamed on the top of her lungs. She was in no position to disobey her master's master's order. It's like she wasn't wanted anymore just because she had different views with herself… just because she's different…

Everything that she thought about Integra was right. She would do everything if she was a hindrance to her. And now, she finally faces the consequences of their mistakes. Everything that she wanted… and wished for, collapsed just like the woodland she's been destroying.

Everything…

 _Everything…_

All of it…

Caved in…

She screamed in despair, pain, and anger. The thought of becoming more of what she is, and disregarding Pip's sacrifice; she would never allow it… But because she couldn't disobey an order… because she was disciplined and educated to follow authority… but right now…

Is everything going to end like this? She'll comply with the order but when she gets back, there'll be a boundary between them… And Pip… She could never imagine losing him but that was the reason she diligently trained herself to manipulate her powers so that she could fairly protect him. She bawled until she calmed, yet, tears still fell off the side of her face. All she could do was ask how and why all of this were happening to her.

"Is it all that bad, Seras?" Pip said, standing beside a tree, watching her.

"Pip, we talked about this! How come you're agreeing to this?! You know damn well why I—"

"Same as Integra, Seras. You're the only one resisting. I told you; I'm different. The question you should be asking yourself, Ma Cherie, is why don't you understand?" Pip stared at her.

Seras paused, trying to fathom what he's trying to say. Pip smiled proudly, knowing Seras too easily, and too much.

"Seras, Ma Cherie, you know why we've been telling you the same thing everytime. Alucard, if you notice it, hides it but shows that he cares. Integra changed and allowed herself to show her love and affection towards you. As for me, you know how much I love you, Seras. Don't you see that? It's for your sake; the better… Because we don't want to lose you in the same time you don't want to lose me. As strong as I am right now, I am weak and easily disposed when your undead life is in danger. You know that there's only one answer to that question; and I know that as well… that's why I agreed that you need more lives inside of you. Seras, please understand." Pip took out a cigar and smoked.

Seras just stood and bowed her head. "I know that! But—"

"You've been carrying the burden of trying to be independent, Seras. It's time that you depend on me this time. That's the reason I'm here, right?" Pip took steps towards her and stood right in front of her. "If it wasn't for my death, Hellsing would've been defeated. If it wasn't for me, you would've died that time as well… is that what you always wanted to say? — That you owe me so much?"

"Yes… That's why I want nothing else… For you… Because you deserve better… At least, just once… that you'll feel special." Seras began to sob again.

"You idiot." Pip gently flicked her forehead for her to focus on him. "I already know and feel that. See? You're the only one who's stubborn around here. Integra begged me to keep you safe after you stormed out of the place. I'm not kidding. She _pleaded_ me to do this. So, could you at least understand her first before you jump to conclusions and kill innocent lives or otherwise?"

He threw his cigar away. "We love you, Seras."

Seras grunted from the pain on her forehead but because of it, she finally realized what Pip had said. She sobbed after the raw explanation she had heard. After a few beats, she felt arms wrap around her, and her head was gently being pushed towards a broad chest. Pip embraced her and soothed her misery by stroking her hair and patting her back.

"Hush now, Ma Cherie. Right now, you need to trust me. I understand…" Pip sighed as he felt her grip around his torso. He didn't know how long will it take for her to recover. But, he knew that starting from where they are, everything will turn out just fine.

"Stay with me. Don't ever let me go. Promise me." Seras whispered.

"I won't promise it." He paused and Seras looked at him with great shock.

"I commit it." Pip said before kissing her.

The night was still young, with the moon and stars illuminating the darkness where they stood. Though it was still dim, there was faint light that would guide them back together… because…

What was the moon without the stars?

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, so... we're almost there. Honestly, I don't have a plan on what's going to happen in the crusade. If ever I do, I hope I won't disappoint you people. LOL. Please do inform me of my mistakes: vocabulary, grammar, etc. so I know them and improve them.**

 **I'd like to thank OverWordly (if ever she reads any of this because she's my half-Beta. lol) for bugging me because she could never understand the very first paragraph and made me revise it more than a few times. And thank you, Shadowpyro13 for your wonderful reviews. I admit that I feel so very encouraged everytime I read your reviews. Same for everyone who reads this fic of mine. Thank you for spending time reading this. LOL.**

 **The title of this chapter is from Starset's song: "Bringing It Down" which I think would suit the summary of this chapter. I also put some other song references there, namely "Ashes of Eden" by Breaking Benjamin, and "Moon Without the Stars" by Jerry Barnes (ft. Quiana). I'm a rock music fan and game music fan. I also love many of Hellsing Ultimate's OST's especially the ones sang by Rip Van Winkle, and the operas.**

 **Lastly, I'm not sure about the history of England's rulers changing the religions. I just got that information from YouTube. And lastly, Carfax estate, I think I'm way too canon, huh? I did mention where I get my references. So... I hope I'm doing well.**

 **Spoiler: everything started to fall apart. She was filled with regrets and Alucard couldn't take it anymore. What will happen to them and will they be able to protect London from Section XIII's assault? Stay tuned to find out! And as always, questions and suggestions are always welcome, PM, Review, whatever's convenient~**

 **Tschüß und Auf Wiedersehen!**


	19. Chapter 19 - Dear Agony

Chapter 19 - Dear Agony

A thick mist covered everything of the Carfax estate. The purpose of the haze was undetermined… for the obfuscation of the existence of the whole place? For the protection of their well-being? Or maybe he just wanted to hide himself within it? Alucard didn't know. He summoned the heavy vapor for a whim as he walked away from where Integra was. As he clomped away… farther… and farther into the unknown path of the estate, little by little, his control of himself started to falter. How long has he been wearing a fake façade in the presence of his master and his servant? How long has he been holding his temper? How long and how much longer can he take the enigma of his beloved master?

Thick dust discharged from every heavy step he took; and the sound of it reverberated through the dark hallway. He must've been strolling for a long while, he thought. But maybe his mind just played with him, only a few minutes had passed. He was physically active, yet his head wasn't. He found his situation similar like Seras'. They were both lost. The only difference was that he had knowledge about what was happening and it made him doubt his own master. His patience with her had run out. And he, finally, unwillingly doubted her. He couldn't bear the sight, the sound, and the presence of Integra— being who she is now.

What had happened to them? What made her unbecoming? Should he blame himself? Was it his fault that he allowed such a monster alike with himself to exist? Everything was falling apart. Even the woman he knew who was far stronger than him was falling to her despair. He grunted. Betrayal was nothing new to her. It was more or less expected that her own associates would betray her after learning the truth of her immortality. And yet, she will fight for her country? She will fight to protect her people? He believed that she was no fool, but what the hell is she doing right now? He couldn't stop her because he promised that he would follow her, but it made him even more frustrated. He was in no position to object… because he's her ever loyal servant.

He didn't realize that he reached a specific area in the estate…

 _The chapel_ …

He hummed with a smile of self-denigration…

This place was where he put his twenty nine boxes of earth; and where Professor Van Helsing purified them. He reminisced how magnificent Integra's great grandfather was. He was fascinated by the strength of will, mind, and body of a human like her ancestor— to defeat such a powerful monster as himself. It was quite refreshing to the mind to think about the strength that the Hellsings possess; but Integra became different… she wasn't as strong as before.

Alucard stood in the middle of the abandoned chapel in solemnness until he heard something from a distance. It was something he was familiar with but it angered him. He immediately made haste to where the sound was coming from.

≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁

Once again, she was in her designated room that would typify a whole of her change. From her righteous human self, who was unwavering to give up her power, she fell to her corruption. She never knew what she had until she lost it. Aggravated, she let out a soft growl. Was she going to lose Seras? She needed to remind herself of her own resolve. It still wasn't over. She still has them.

But why does she grieve? Why does she feel so devastated?

She believed that she did everything of the best she can. Yet, it wasn't enough. Because of her, Seras ran away… Because of her, Alucard kept his distance away from her… She felt so alone. If only she could turn back time… If she could only make things better…

She walked towards the grand empty hall of marble where she put the painting of her father in the center of the dusty room. Whenever she found herself in hardship, she would find refuge in looking at her father's portrait. It made her calm but still devastated.

The 10th Crusade will come. The knights had already betrayed her. And what's worse is that the three of them were separated. Will they survive the maelstrom that's going to come? It's possible; but her vision of the future is infallible.

She witnessed everything: the flames… the crackling sounds of woods burning… the sound of rushing liquid; it was obviously a flood of blood from the fallen… she was the only one standing amongst the tall buildings in the premise. She wasn't able to find Seras… And she stood there, hopelessly searching for them in the tallest structure of London… When she finally found where the rushing blood was heading, her sight was filled with Alucard's immobile body with another being killing him…

It broke her. It all made her weak to the point that she was losing her very resolve. She was secure from the very start… secure of the reason why she allowed herself to become the devil's bride. But now that everything that she believed in started to fail, the unwavering resolve she once had dissolved along with her ideals.

How much longer does she have to be strong? She believed that she was doing the right thing. She believed her people would understand her. She believed that she was protecting them from the monsters that harm them… What she couldn't believe in was that she was betrayed by whom she trusted once again. But it wasn't new... She already experienced how to handle the traitors, but the pain was still the same; even if it's someone other than Walter.

She looked at her father's painting hanging in the center of the wide and tall wall, and made her eyes trickle with bloody tears. She knew she would regret everything but she was never prepared for any of it. Her façade of unfathomable strength was just for her reputation; for what her people knew of her. When she was human, she sacrificed her own men in battling her enemies. She watched them die before her; shed no tear because she dare not show any weakness before her subjects… because she held the Hellsing name… the leader and absolute authority of her own organization. She wouldn't have her emotions hinder everything of her plans. And so, she hid it deep within where no one but herself knew of it. She fell to her knees before the image of her deceased father and cried. Drops of thick blood soon puddled before her.

How much longer will she handle it? How long will she keep herself from telling the truth? Did she lie? No, but she kept secrets. Deep within her, she lied; lied to herself. She created a wall between her and her loved ones to hide her true self away from them. It was like a thick transparent wall… they could see each other, but they could never reach one another. She regretted. She regretted it all. She wished she could just turn back time and redo every mistake she had done.

She realized it. She was different from Alucard and Seras. She never chose to be a monster. She was _born_ a monster; and in order to become what she really is, she allowed Alucard to turn her. It was overwhelming… the power… Even as a human, she had it: the authority, the dominance to lead her men together with a powerful vampire then added by another, the strength of will she put to herself so that she will not falter, and most of all, the bond that she had with her loved ones. She sacrificed all of them so that she could tighten the most important of them all: the bond she shares with those who are dear to her.

'Blood is the currency of the soul; the vehicle of life'. That was the short, yet full ramification of a true vampire. But not for her... She can bear and survive without blood; that she would endure it because the means for her un-life is the remaining companions she has. If they're to vanish before her, it would also mean her end. But what she feared already came true… Seras ran away, and Alucard left her alone. Everything was falling apart and she knew that she was the sole reason.

She began to hate herself for everything. The reason for her self-abhorrence was regret. She screamed and sobbed.

 _I did everything I can… to save my people, to protect my country, to continue my legacy, and to keep my remaining family together! But everything I did was never enough! If I did, then Seras would've never run away. Alucard would've never left me like this! Tell me, father, what else?! What else should I do?! Every one of you… You… Walter… Seras… and Alucard…_

 _Tell me, is this what I get for taking a path together with my vampires? Is it_ _ **that**_ _wrong to desire to be with them?!_

She gazed at her father's picture.

 _Look at me, father! Look at what your daughter had done to herself! I disobeyed what you want; failed to meet your expectations! I let myself fall into temptation! I'm not worthy to carry my name anymore! I know I should never give up… but this…! I can never take this! I know what it was like being alone after you died. I can never bear the same solitude ever again… if I lose them… if I lose them, then I'd rather… I'd rather die before I undergo the same agonizing pain again!_

She screamed in her head and let her tears of blood flow off the sides of her face. She was the root of everything, and she took the blame. Once again, how much longer does she have to be strong? How much longer does she have to endure all the pain and secrets just to protect everything: her country, its people, her legacy, and her family? She already sacrificed her name and authority to become a lowly creature of the night… for the sake of it all…

She wasn't aware of the building mass of shadow behind her. Her mind and body were clouded by sorrow. Without noticing it, the shadow formed and solidified; Alucard materialized behind her. He already heard and saw what her thoughts contained. He was madly infuriated with her. No, he can't take it anymore. He has to settle things with her now before it's too late. He saw what she feared, and the outcome was what _he_ feared. He knew that Integra would be a powerful vampire, and that her emotions would drive her abilities. But at the same time, it was the same thing that was bringing her down. This… this monster before him is what he fears. The Integra he knew was gone.

"So that's what you want? That's what you want to do?!" Alucard shouted at her.

She jolted in surprise and immediately turned to him. But as soon as she set her eyes towards him, he already caught her neck, lifting her to his eye-level. She squirmed but his grasp on her was tight. She felt his body tremble in pure infuriation. She dared to look at him as if she was the one who needed enlightenment but her eyes only showed pain. Alucard growled.

"Tell me, _Master_. Are you enjoying your own show?" He emphasized her title ever so mockingly with an abundant tone of disgust. He demonically grinned. "You planned this all along, right? Then why do you regret? You want to end your un-life? You want to give up? You want to _kill_ yourself?" He laughed so loud that it echoed in the vast empty chamber. Integra let him.

"What are you planning, _Master_? You plan to save this country? You plan to save those traitors? You plan to save the same people who _betrayed_ you?!" He laughed the same laugh, only filled with bitterness.

He didn't bring the topic up because deep inside, he still cared about her… Walter was a traitor… her surrogate father… even in her torment, she ordered him to destroy him…. Why can't she destroy those who are less than Walter for her? It wouldn't be a problem for her if Alucard wasn't mistaken. Why would she go so far as to let those bastards do as they please? They are _nothing_ to her.

This was the reason why Alucard was warried… This was the reason why he doubted her….

"I don't have a choice but to end you here…" Alucard said gravely, his face dark, and his grip on her even tightened. Integra mentally prepared herself, shocked by what he wants to do.

"You know my reasons, _Master_. You know that I will always believe in you… You know that whatever happens, I'll always be your loyal dog. But this… Remember what we talked about? How can I trust you when you already shattered what I believed in you? I knew you had a plan. I knew that you'd been preparing for this fight. But this isn't you… Your righteousness to save your country from invasion… Your loyalty to your duty… But for you to lower yourself even deeper than what's enough for your worthless subjects is unforgivable! You want to sacrifice yourself for them?!" Alucard paused, breathing to calm himself down. He didn't want to do this but…

"And now, you want to kill yourself because you already lost Seras and me… You regret everything because you know that in the end, we'll abandon you because of your own doings… The only way to save you… is to end your existence," He grew dark. Whispering, "You've become the god I once believed in… A monster by which justice never existed… A being whom we put our faith and lives on the line," His voice picked up a volume. "Why do you act like him? Why do you sacrifice yourself…?" He, then, shouted. "If you were God, I would've killed you with my bare hands…! You sadist…! You masochist…!" Pausing for a short while, his voice diminuendoed. "You enjoy the torment… of your subjects… and _yourself_ …!"

His features grew even darker… He growled…

"You are _not_ God! So why do you act like him?!" He shook his grip on her as if to wake her up.

It was dark but with vampiric eyes, Integra saw blood trickle down Alucard's eyes.

"I don't want to do this, _Master_. I don't want to hurt you. But this is the only way I can save you from the monster that you've become…" Alucard grabbed the collar of her white shirt. When Integra recoiled, he broke the hold on her white shirt, but managed to take hold of her black jacket. When he did, he pulled it so that he can throw her whole body back to the open. It caused her jacket to rip apart, leaving her with a torn black jacket and a half-open white shirt.

Alucard grinned with small satisfaction. He managed to force her top buttons open to expose her chest, leaving only her vulnerable skin to cover her heart. Integra readied herself for his attacks. She had no time to worry about her appearance. She knew she somehow provoked Alucard. Though she thought about her own death, she didn't want Alucard to be the one to kill her. Guilt struck her once again. The reason why Alucard is acting this way…

"I have no choice, Alucard. I was born this way. I was born a monster. I'd give up for the sake of my country and the people it governs. It's my duty and obligation. This is what I have to do!" Integra summoned her shadows to take grasp of her knightly sword.

Alucard growled and roared. "YOU FOOL!" He summoned himself before her and prepared to strike her, but Integra, with her speed and fast reflexes, sliced his arms off.

He immediately regenerated them and struck her more than thrice. "You think that's so noble?! You think you're still a knight?! Think again, Integra! You abandoned them! You're a traitor yourself, keeping your un-life a secret from the crown! How ironic! A traitor protecting the ones who betrayed her!" Alucard roared as he got his new gun and pointed it at her. "I'll have nothing more. I'll kill you!"

He squeezed the trigger and powerful bullets came rushing towards Integra. She tried to block them with her sword but the powerful bullets broke it. She summoned more of her swords but every single one was left broken. In no time soon, Alucard willed himself before her with a balled fist ready to strike her. She grunted in frustration and used her mach speed to do the same. They clashed fists and fared in consecutive punches and kicks. There were times that bloods and tissues exploded in indefinite debris, and sometimes, not; they absorbed the impacts.

When Integra got the upper hand, she kicked Alucard away from her, summoned a sword, and charged towards his direction. She was about to make a vertical slash across his towering height when Alucard regained his balance by enduring the hit with his feet grazing the marbled flooring and taking a foot behind to support his stance, then grabbed her blade, making his hands bleed. Integra gasped in surprise. Alucard pulled the blade away from her then threw it in a distance. He had the opportunity to hold her wrist and pulled her close to him. He grinned and whispered.

"I'll miss our spars… I'll miss you, Integra…"

With his free, bleeding hand, he was about to pierce Integra's exposed chest.

"No matter what happens…" Integra huffed for breath. "I will defend my country… even if I'm betrayed… You should know, Alucard… You should know what I feel… You should know that it's not easy… Nothing ever is…"

Alucard stopped at her soft interruption. He gritted his teeth. "Then why are you doing this, Integra? Wasn't it enough? Don't you see that everything you've done, accomplished, and sacrificed were all for naught?! You sacrificed yourself just to protect them!" Alucard choked as tears fell off his face once more. Integra felt moved…

There was sympathy inside her monster.

"In the end, you're being like Anderson…! You can't be _me_! You can't…! You… You're the only one left… You're the only one who I believe in!" Alucard bellowed as he threw the arm that he was about use to pierce Integra back down to his side, and gripped Integra's wrist a little harder.

The room became silent. Everything stopped. Releasing her, Alucard fell to his knees like what she did earlier, and sobbed before her.

"You were the one who gave me a sign of hope and faith. I've bet all of them to you because you're strong… the strongest woman I have ever met. If you died as a human, I unwillingly would've been put under the rule of an unworthy master; and I would've lost my purpose. That was the reason why I didn't want to let you go. And what now? You quiver. You have fallen." Alucard didn't look at her. His words gave her everything. It gave her strength back.

"Alucard…" Integra audibly whispered and knelt in front of him. "I'm… sorry."

This time, Alucard looked at her with widened eyes. He didn't know why she was apologizing. Is she going to give up? Or is she sorry for…

"I'm sorry that I've put you in this agony. You understand why I'm doing this, right?" She held his face dearly to look at her. "Allow me to fulfill my role… at least for the last time. I regret, yes... Because I was taught and raised differently… It was something I couldn't fully accept. I'm sorry that I've brought this on you… but we both just wanted to protect our nations, right?" She took his hands and kissed them.

"Why…? I can't…" Alucard muttered, unable to understand. Integra cupped his chin.

"No one else is strong enough to fulfill this duty… If it's not me, then who, Alucard? Like I said, it's not easy... No one ever said it was easy." She touched her forehead to his.

"Thank you, Alucard. I apologize for my actions but you actually gave me the answers I was searching for. You might not know it… you're also my heart and strength for me to accomplish what I need to do… I'm forever grateful."

She held his face and stroked his cheeks with her thumbs, cherishing the serenity.

Midnight was just approaching and they were finally awakened from their nightmare.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi! Happy Halloween! It's been a while! So sorry for the late update. I had many dilemmas. School is, once again, just around the corner. And I haven't really come up with some of the future chapters. I'll eventually list my thoughts down and come up with the remaining gaps of the story. I'll update when I can!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and gave you some of the answers that lingered from the previous ones! Some notes: Integra was taught and raised differently; meaning, she couldn't fully accept her decision in becoming a vampire. She just really wanted to stay together with Alucard and Seras.**

 **I hope you guys felt the emotions here. I did my best to write them. I just hope that I'll come up with the missing parts of my story, which is a secret of course. Let's not spoil for the thrill. Haha~**

 **The title of this chapter... You guessed it! "Dear Agony" by Breaking Benjamin. I'd like to thank Everianna and OverWordly for being my semi-Beta. I always ask them for help whenever I feel anxious of my writing. I love you girls (If they ever read this).**

 **And as always, questions and suggestions are open. PM me, review, anything that's convenient. LOL.  
**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter! Tscüß und Auf Wiedersehen!**


	20. Chapter 20 - What Lies Beneath

Chapter 20 – What Lies Beneath

Alucard remained stunned as Integra redeemed herself from her agony, proving her reconquering strength back at him. Maybe they all had these misunderstandings because they lacked the communication. Integra stood too strong for the longest time without any rest from it. After Alucard's confrontation with her, she finally felt like the weight she'd been carrying was lifted from her shoulders… but not all of them. With her newly profound resolve, she was ready for anything.

" _No one else is strong enough to fulfill this duty… If it's not me, then who, Alucard? Like I said, it's not easy. No one ever said it was easy." She touched her forehead to his._

" _Thank you, Alucard. I apologize for my actions but you actually gave me the answers I was searching for. You might not know it… you're also my heart and strength for me to accomplish what I need to do… I'm forever grateful."_

As she held his face, stroked his cheeks, and cherished the serenity, Alucard stared with serious eyes, searching for her. Her words were short and unelaborated, but it spoke to his soul. This time, for sure, he understood everything that she is. He knew what it was like in her shoes, especially when he was human. He unwillingly felt stupid for speculating that she was playing god even though it was discrepant. He realized that she never had an effortless obligation and she was the only one with such power to fulfill it.

No one else is strong enough to carry the weight of her duty… If it's not her to carry it, then who else would? No one is stronger than her that's why she strives the difficulties of such task.

"What do you mean…? I gave you the answers? I give you strength? I… don't understand…" Alucard looked at her, still.

She thought. Maybe this is the true meaning of the word 'monster'. Recalling what Anderson said that fateful day, when a human's tears run dry, there's nothing left but a demon or a monster, and one final prayer for death. But his ramifications weren't flawless... A human chose to be a monster for a reason. Some became a monster because they didn't give up… Some, were already born as one… They became a monster; a monster which sacrificed its very own soul in search for others' soul because they had become empty in exchange for such tremendous power. And in order to fill that emptiness, they had to search for others' souls to help them rise and recall what they are. Everything had a consequence; and the ultimate curse of being a monster is that it was endless— a non-stopping struggle of emptiness. It would be up to them to find a way to make it bearable.

Integra warmly smiled. "I came to realize… You may be a monster; you may be weak; you may be miserable; despicable at times; and insufferable… but you were human; you were strong; you struggled in life, fought for what you believed in; and you did everything you could to protect your people… that's the reason why your emotions arose against me… am I right? We're both monsters who lived with priorities; far too many, that it broke us. Your anger towards me made me realize how much of a monster I've become… and how much pain you carried… You… really care for me."

"You're an idiot, Integra…"

She looked at him in the eyes after hearing what he said.

"You only realize that _now_? If I didn't care, then I would've watched you die in front of me." He softly chuckled with painful, mocking, mischief. "I would fight and kill you if you allow yourself of such stupidity again." He cupped her chin and tilted her head so he can close the distance of their lips.

But he paused…

"Or I'll just have to kiss you for it…"

Just when Integra thought that everything was alright between them, Alucard pulled away and grew pensive….

"You're still a dangerous woman, Integra… Your talents… You can't control them, can you?"

"No." She answered, getting the intuition that there was another problem that they had to solve.

"What if you lose this battle?"

"Pardon? You seem to forget who you're talking to, my dear Count." Integra smirked. "You think I'll allow such thing to happen? We have Hell's power to show to those hypocrites."

Alucard grinned. "You really make my blood boil…" He leaned next to her ear. "You're giving me a hard-on."

Integra looked at him with a stony expression to which he chuckled.

"Come…" He took her hand in his larger one and looked at it. He teleported the both of them in her room.

Despite the sea of dust anywhere else in the estate, Integra's room was the cleanest. In the middle between her large bed and coffin knelt Alucard before her. It reminded her of that time when he did the same… In the midst of the forest of impalement, where fresh blood still dribbled from the impaled victims, stood the lady of the knight who knelt before her in his full glory. That fateful night, when he unleashed his whole power, he presented his true self before her… it's who he was… a monster who still clung onto hope…

And she understood that.

"I believe, it's time for you to take everything of me, Integra." Alucard looked at her. "You've only consumed some of my blood; that's not enough. If you want to use your powers to their full extent, you must take all of me…"

Everything that he said was deep with consequences… In order for her to manipulate all of her vampiric abilities, she must consume his blood, and take him with her. But she knew that there was something more when she does so… The reason why she stopped herself from the continued consumption of his blood before, was that she would involuntarily relive his life with her own self; just like with the incident she experienced when she was sleeping beside Seras. Only, in this case, she would completely exchange herself with Alucard's past life voluntarily by, once again, accepting his offer. Little did she know that Alucard knew what she was worried about. He patiently waited for her answer as he knew this would be a difficult decision to make…

It wasn't just blood he was offering to her but his whole self… his demons, his life, his heart… everything… everything that he can offer to her. Despite his nothingness, he offered her everything he had. He knew she needed more of his blood so that she could be the master of her own abilities. Once again, it was time for him to show her who he really is. In the large room, he altered in his true form… Vlad Țepeș… _Vlad Dracula_. He was clad in his silver armor, cape, and his knightly sword. He did this of his own free will because to him, there was no other being on earth that could compare to Integra. No words were spoken between them but his whole act was egregious.

"Master…" He said with his native accent. "What will you do?"

She stared at him as perturbation rose within her; her body trembling with the way she felt. She gulped. She never knew when she would ever be ready for this moment. But remembering who she really is, she looked at him with undaunted fear in her eyes. She was afraid but she had the courage to accept his offer. Alucard warmly smiled for her valor.

"I will accept your offer, Servant." She said without wavering.

As she knelt before him, he pulled his cloth away from his neck to expose his skin. As he did, the bite mark that she left on him came into vision. It reminded Integra all the realizations she had concerning Alucard. Of all the Hellsings, she was the most different of all. She had a mind of both man and woman; and she was a woman of her name. But most of all, she had the strength, mind, courage, and abdication to leave everything she valued for the sake of the important things to her.

 _Maybe this was what Alucard did…_

She thought to herself as she remembered what her father told her when she was still an adolescent…

" _Integra, there are many immortal monsters who roam this earth. When I look at them, I wonder where they created out of the desire for immortality. Many of them desire war. I've seen them roaming the bloodiest battlefields but in their battle cries, I hear a craving. I think they cry out for death... Nosferatu. The No Life King. His castle, his kingdom, its people, his loved ones, even his very identity. Everything was lost. All that remains is a pale shadow wandering from battle to battle. I have come to believe, Integra, that those frightening immortals are, in fact, frail, sobbing children."_

She leaned to his neck and almost smiled to herself. Her breath wafted his pale skin as she leaned closer. She felt her fangs protrude as she thought of the blood concealed within his skin was just waiting for it to be consumed; the strong scent of it even made her bloodlust grow… She realized what her father had told her when Alucard fought against Anderson; when he fought an incarnation of himself. And the reason why he got furious with her was because she was repeating the same mistakes that he did; only worse because she's even more of a monster when she performed such act. And now, it's time for her to see it once again… in the shoes of the vampire she's holding…

She bit his neck in the same place where she bit before. His blood started to make its way into her mouth. She sucked and drank… One… Two… Three… All of his memories flooded in her thoughts as if she went into his life and stood in his shoes… It was time for her to play his role in his world…

He was being dragged by pulling onto his hair… He was soon brought to a room and was thrown onto a large soft bed… His silver cross broke off his grasp but he struggled to reach it… He was brought there only to rip his clothes off of him, and abuse him… He was raped by the Sultan… but he never prayed for his redemption… He grew up as a man of religion… as a man of God… And his belief and faith never faltered…

" _Lord, I would not kneel in prayer for my salvation…"_

She continued to drain him, holding him tighter. Alucard stayed still, feeling both the pain and pleasure; the pain of feeling his body turn weak as he leaned to her stern form, and the pleasure to be in her grasp, in her arms. Slowly, his arms snaked around her back, gently urging her to continue and take all of him; all of what's left of him.

As a human, he was strong, he fell in love, he was subject to temptation… but he fought against, and for it. He was also a struggler of life and a ruler. As a leader, he had to be a model for his people. Though he was weak, he fought against it with his strength of will. She understood all of them because she experienced them herself… Just like him, she had to lower her pride in order to gain an ally against a common enemy. And just like him, she struggled every hardship that came to her in order for her to fight for what she believed in…

But in the end, what happened…?

 _"Fight! Fight for the glory of your God! God does not help those who kneel before him! God does not save those who pray for mercy for those are not true prayers! Would you beg in the presence of your Lord? Your impiety begs only for death! True prayer is forged in battle! Dazzle your Lord with your prayer, and you shall know him! You shall know Jerusalem! After the tearing, the crushing, the breaking of men's bones, when the fruits of our prayers lie at our feet, God will descend from his throne on high to bring judgement upon his wretched and pitiful servants!"_

He fought against his enemies… Alongside his men, his army, he guided them to fight in battle for God… He even killed his own men in order to maintain peace in the kingdom that he ruled… He fought and took all of the inflictions… When his enemies were closing in, he led his people to different places to avoid the dominating conquest of his adversaries… For his people to be safe, for his people to live in peace, for his people to remain steadfast in their faith to God… So that their beliefs would never be stained by another one…

She almost paused as she felt every pain he'd been through; but she kept on going… There's no turning back… She felt numb, not even noticing Alucard's tight hold on her as she gripped back the same. She silently cried as she continued to relive his life in her shoes.

 _"Tell me, did your promises come to pass? Where's your God? Where's your kingdom?"_

In the end, he was left alone… because he lost his battle… He was defeated… He felt nothing anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. He gave everything; _his_ everything… Just like her, he was also betrayed by his own people… She exactly knew what it felt like to be betrayed… and defeated…

 _"What's the matter? Answer me, King! Mad King! ... They're all dead. Every last soul, dead... In service to you, and to your promises— for your prayers, for your paradise, for your God! All were sacrificed! ... Enemies and allies, the people you swore to protect, the country you would rule; men, women, old, and young... even yourself."_

He was, again, being dragged… His head and wrists were locked by a pranger, being dragged by a Janissary who was pulling the rope tied to it. He tripped on a limb and fell, only to be pulled by the Janissary, forcing him to his execution.

As the sun set, his head was lowered for his executioner to decapitate. He didn't want to die… He didn't want it to end… He felt betrayed… He felt forsaken by the only thing he believed in all his miserable life…

The executioner raised his large axe as he, _Vlad_ , reached out for the blood…

It was revenge…

It was righteous…

It was the one thing that would allow him to step away from who he is…

… into something _what_ he really is…

But most of all, he never wanted to give up and surrender to his defeat…

He wanted to defy God since he was broken from the start. He lifted himself from his tortures to protect his people and their religion; for God… Since every cell in his being loved God too much that he would dirty his hands with impurity… Since he believed in God too much that he sacrificed his own people, even killing his own subordinates to establish peace in his country, showing no mercy even for commoners; and turning himself into the man that God wanted him to be— He sacrificed his true identity as a human to be a blind believer who had no other purpose than to constitute and maintain Christianity in his kingdom.

Just before the executioner beheaded him, he tasted the medium by which life can be transferred, absorbing the essence of a soul into himself. As if it seemed like the total abyss, he felt raging power within him… but along with it was total darkness. Power and darkness should never come together because it would corrupt any conscious being. Even so, in exchange for that power, not only did darkness consumed him, but it also gave him eternal curses: the thirst for blood, the emptiness, and the pain. No matter how many lives he'd consume, his thirst will never be quenched, his emptiness will never be filled, and the pain of watching other humans die while he still lived, not even completing the cycle of life, was something he can never experience.

And as the sad light of the sunset fade, so did his last ounce of humanity remained.

Ever since that fateful evening, he had forsaken his God and humanity. But never did he realize… that he just buried it too deep within him to ever not notice. The façade he unconsciously created to live up to his being… the being he called himself a monster was just a mask to hide his true self. As time passed, he remained the same… The only cycle he would roundabout was the cycle of survival. In order for him to retain his strength, he needed to kill many innocent humans. And in order for him to live his undead life in peace, he needed to administer fear in the land that he governed… Solitude was his only way to keep himself from being exposed. Even though he was unmerciful, deep inside, he still had that compassion which he refused to acknowledge.

It was painful to live further and further and grow weaker as years went by. He wanted to search for his demise… but only from one worthy enough for him to surrender into rightful covenant. He wanted to search for a secure human to best him. He searched for a human who held strong power to kill him as a human should be. He only felt the freedom from his curse when Abraham Van Hellsing had defeated him. But instead of his favored death, he was enslaved and put into another curse where he was bound to the bloodline of the master who bested him.

He found that it wasn't that bad serving the Hellsing bloodline. After Abraham's reign, his descendants proved to be just the same as him, having that unfaltering strength of will. He found it equally satisfying— his dark curse and his small freedom to enjoy the violence that he loves to do. And together with all of them was that he was given a chance to continue searching for a mighty opponent who could meet his requirements and beat him in his own game. It was always one way or the other that was fighting for dominance— he'd either fight a strong adversary, satisfying enough to fill his boredom, or the haunting of his curse in the form of his dreams, his memories, and the humans surrounding him to remind him of his faults in the past.

Integra willingly did it— willingly live his past life… She felt abused… She felt despair… She always knew that she should fight… She sat on the throne with many people looking at her with absolute respect. It was justice. The authority that she had over her people—the responsibility— and the power to lead them to their salvation was one of the major things that kept her going. But all too soon, she felt insecure of her own people, instituting punitive policies in her own land, targeting everyone who she felt was corruptive and the source of destabilization of her country. And so, she impaled them, unprecedentedly making her kingdom the land of terror.

She fought every battle against the Ottoman Empire. But in the end, she suffered her fate…

After long years of waiting, she grew bored of un-living. She searched for companions and found servants who were suited to serve her. In solitude, in isolation, she had nothing and was nothing. She favored in going abroad and devised a devious plan in order to start all over again. But, even after all that she learned from history, from experience, and from the books that she acquired, she was still naïve. Having a mind like a child, she thought of everything as a mere game filled with squabbles about who wins and who loses. And having a mind like that, she would never accept defeat… she would have what she wanted. If it was freedom or a matter of toleration— a way for her to make her damnation bearable, she would have it in any way she could acquire it.

But, of all her devilry, she was proved to be bested by a man so unbelievably great. She felt guilty. After the hundreds of years of her own dominance, she was subjected to subjugation… for all eternity. But she didn't mind after realizing that it wasn't abusing her entire being; having a secure man best her, who was a demon of the night, crushed her own ego and made her believe in humanity. She felt a small tinge of freedom from being under retribution. It was bearable enough. Her masters were embodiments of strength and integrity. She would never get accustomed to her subjugation since she found small pleasures from it.

It was until that she saw her own self as a twelve year-old who was being hunted down by her own relative…

At first, it was dark like she was in deep slumber. But, after absorbing the few droplets of sweet, sweet blood, she felt herself regenerate and regain her form. Wanting more blood, she moved to lick the other droplets of blood on the dirty grunge floor. It was good, and she grinned, knowing that a new era has come. Also, she would be serving a new master. She wouldn't question her own servitude, knowing all too well how the Hellsings functioned. It pleased her. She was satisfied in serving the Hellsing bloodline. But…

She saw herself in _his_ eyes. She experienced _his_ servitude while under her dominance. She finally knew how _he_ thought and felt for her; especially how devastated _he_ was when she faked her death. As time passed by, she saw herself as a vampire. It occurred to her how much he believed in her, more, when she became like a goddess to his eyes. To him, she was like a god he would always believe in, would always be faithful to, and would never question any of her demands. But, when he knew of what she wanted— how she wanted to sacrifice everything that she had done in order to protect those who betrayed her, he started to grow weary… because she was following what he had done to himself like what God did in his time.

It was wrong… For any human to be like God means that he must sacrifice everything… even himself….

That was the reason why the vampire she spent time with was severely broken. And in the end, he decided to become a monster for his own sake… because he knew that whether one was a human, a demon, or a God, everything had the potential to be a monster. Divine or not, it all leads to the same end, if chosen to. And being immortal meant that there's no such thing as the past, nor the future, only the present. The past would only be able to haunt him, and the future would only make him expect. The present would always be the one thing that would create both past and future. That would give meaning to one's identity; it would only depend on how he would live his 'now'.

Deep within her, she knew that _that_ was the reason why he remained calm. He had his small freedom and all the time in the world to contemplate on everything. He hated God at first, but after realizing that he was the one to blame, he hated himself. He and Anderson were of the same spirit that's why he loved his adversary but hated him for his big mistake… because that was the same mistake that he did and the same mistake that made him loathe himself.

Maybe he didn't want her to hate herself… Because…

The very same thing that she's been doing… is the same thing that he did while he was human…

Her eyes were closed as she drank, but she saw everything. Her nose never breathed, but she smelled the scent of many deaths and blood. None made the slightest noise but she heard everything. Wounds never appeared on her body, but she felt the physical pain. There was only crimson… There was only blood… There was only pain. She wondered how strong he was… She pondered how much more he can take… She thought about how much longer must he struggle with all the pain that he kept….

He felt his seals tighten the restriction. He finally knew what happened when he drank Integra's blood. It only made him even more bound to her… The restriction that Abraham had put on him was the eternal shackle to his bloodline. It only got worse when Integra took him… He's forever bound and controlled by her; but he would never mind. Eternity with his Countess… it's the epitome of his contentment.

Alucard embraced her small frame. It was difficult for him to control his raging emotions as pleasure seeped through his being, and as Integra continued to consume his life. His grip on her loosened after feeling her tremble then make the tiniest jolt. It greatly surprised him to hear her make the quietest sob, taking small, staggered, breaths then repeat in a loop. He felt warm wetness on his shoulder, spreading through the fabric of this clothing, then down to his chest. The next thing he felt was the hold of her grip. It was too tight like she didn't want him to move.

It was true.

She held him tight, bringing his head to her chest as she embraced him back. She let his head down so that he wouldn't see her crying once again. But it made him wonder… Every night, she would dismiss herself and hide to the point that he could never find her even with their mental link. Knowing her, she loathed the act of showing any kind of weakness; especially in front of him. She didn't want any sympathy, and she didn't want any discrimination. Had she been crying every single night, knowing that everything that she did was at stake? Did she hide away from him so that she could weep alone and not show him the main weakness that she held?

Yes.

Even so, she cried for him… instead of crying for herself…. She finally knew how precious Alucard is for her. He was the strongest being she could ever know. And knowing that they still had forever to walk together, nothing could ever compare to him even with his remaining strength of will. All the pain that he had gone through… All the things that made him survive— that made him _live_ … Everything of him was inside her. They have a pact. And it made her both weak and strong…

Weak for him.

And strong for every one of them.

She sobbed even more… even louder… crying out for him… No… crying for him… and crying with him….

" _I have come to believe, Integra, that those frightening immortals are, in fact, frail, sobbing children."_

 _That's where you're wrong, father… It's his strength itself that made him a monster… Maybe that's the reason why he and I are alike… His raw anger earlier when he knew I'd save the people who betrayed me… That was the one thing I was waiting for… He was, indeed, searching for death… he was death, searching for death… another flaw... He can't be searching for death because he's been dead a long time ago. Maybe… he was searching for someone stronger than him to be strong enough for him to lean on… This monster of a man, father, is Alucard… and he's my monster for whom I will weaken myself just to give him all the strength he needs for him to rise from the hell he has buried himself under…_

She thought as she regained herself from sobbing, but still crying.

 _Every word is ambiguous. Every sentence is plural. And everything is not flawless… Father, what you have taught me was true; and yet, they are not perfect. Alucard… He's a monster; but he still has a small bit of humanity. Like me, I was human; but I was a monster inside. He cried out for war, only to find enlightenment… A cycle of an immortal where he finds light in the pitch of his darkness. I'm sorry if I didn't meet your expectations, Father. But… I will continue to fight for the final time… And leave everything behind to be with the ones I treasure the most… Because they need me, like I need them…. No matter what happens, through pain, suffering, or even simple joys, I will protect and spend all of my time with them… Forever…._

* * *

 **A/N: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I hope everyone is doing well. I apologize for the late post. I'm still very busy even after a semester. For those who don't understand the "her/him" parts, the first part is about Alucard, and the second part is Integra's feet in his shoes. I hope you guys get the idea there. lol. As I said before, this is one of my most favorite chapters. I hope you liked it as well.**

 **I'm finding the difficulty of returning to my old point of view since I've spent a lot of time not thinking about this fic. But, as of the moment, I'm recalling everything that I need to write again. Also, I don't know if my writing style is consistent since I've done a lot of writing in this last semester. I hope I improved. Hehe. (^^')**

 **The title comes from Breaking Benjamin's song "What Lies Beneath". Not only is it one of my favorite songs, but I took this chapter from that song while creating a plot for this story. I'll try to do the best I can to write in my free time and update more. AND! I almost forgot! It's been a year since I posted my first chapter! Happy anniversary to this fic and me! This chapter is longer than the previous ones soooo! Enjoy!**

 **And as always~ Questions and suggestions are ALWAYS welcome! PM or review, whatever's convenient! Thank you for the support and reading this fic! Till the next chapter! Frohe Weinachten! Tschüß und Auf Wiedersehen!**


	21. Chapter 21 - Star At Dawn

**WARNING : This chapter contains sexual content.**

 **If you're below 18 years old, please read the first few parts, then skip after the first divider down below.**

 **You have been warned and guided.**

* * *

Chapter 21 – Star At Dawn

She loosened herself from him, and held his head to lean her forehead to his, as tears didn't stop to fall. He's truly precious to her and she would never wish to see him vanish from her sight ever again. The thought only made her tears continue to flow from her eyes…

"Integra," He whispered so tenderly. "You shouldn't cry for me… I'm not worthy of such tears…"

Ah, he knew. He knew her all too well… She weakly shook her head. He was wrong. It was time for her to do something for him. She moved slowly, but still brought her lips to his forehead. Not wanting to lose their closeness, she brought their foreheads together again. The tears still rolled down her cheeks, as she fought to control their endless stream. Emotions filled her being, and all she wanted at the moment was Alucard. She would do anything that he'd wish.

"Alucard…" She whispered so weakly. "Everything… you gave me… don't… don't say that you're not worthy!"

A sob escaped from her mouth.

"Enough of your crying… Please," He gently cupped her cheeks with a soft touch, being careful with her as she was too precious to him. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have doubted you… I'm sorry I assumed… that you," He looked away. "I don't want you to sacrifice yourself… I don't ever want you to become too much of a monster like me… If you sacrifice yourself, that would mean the full extent of your humanity; but it would also cost you every bit of it…" He took her hand to his chest. "We are monsters because we sacrificed this."

Integra froze, and she had stopped crying.

"Alucard…" She mumbled in surprise then smiled small. "It's true," She held his face to make him look at her. "But I sacrificed mine for you."

Slowly, once again, she cupped his face, then brought him closer to her. Snaking her arms around his neck, she cradled the back of his head to pull him for a kiss.

Alucard was astonished and was stunned. It took every bit of his self-control not to ravage her right then and there. Controlling every fiber in his being, he kissed her back, more passionately… but slowly. How he waited for this exact moment… Cherishing the kiss, he pulled her closer to him, snaking his arms around her— one on her lower back, and the other on her nape, wanting more intimacy and deepening the kiss. His mind wanted to yield into pure passion but he wanted to take it slow…

Outside, the moonlit night washed everything in dim illumination; gentle winds blew through the thick layer of woodland; the leaves sang in silent melodies; and the water in the running stream splashed with perfect unison to nature.

He pulled away to only kiss her neck, planting feather light pecks on her. Integra gave way for him to kiss her more, almost loving the small touches of his lips on her skin. She trembled when he kissed the bite mark— the very mark that claimed her as his own. There were times when he'd have his fun by advancing towards her; and there were times she'd respond or, simply, just allow him to. Integra was contented enough to be with him, while Alucard patiently waited for this moment when she'd be the first to act.

She kissed him for the reason that she wanted to comfort the both of them. But, it was more like that she wanted to satisfy them both. She never realized the passion she had until now… now that Alucard's showing all his affection for her… She loved his lips on her skin… and she wanted more. The faint sound of sucking from his wet kisses made her desiring more and more of his touch. But, as inexperienced as she was, she gave low soft moans of approval to him. Alucard continued, unbuttoning the last few of her disheveled white top, and trailing kisses from her neck to her chest. To this, Integra snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as a sign to urge him. But, he paused then looked at her, wearing a genuine smile that ironically took her breath away.

Not wanting to remain stunned, she kissed him again while manipulating her powers to shift his armor into his plain white shirt and black slacks. She knelt afterwards so that she could undress him, removing his top and gaining dominance on the situation. Alucard grinned, pleased with her obvious desire. When she threw his shirt away like a human in heat would do, he carried her onto the bed and worshipped her bare skin once again. Her hair was sprawled all over the bed, with her platinum blonde locks hanged on each side of her large bed. To Alucard's eyes, she was a fallen goddess so beautiful underneath him; and how blessed he was to have her for all eternity.

As if it seemed like forever, they both stared in each other's eyes in a moment of tenderness. Her eyes were like Hell's dark-red flames burning in them, and her pupils were vertically slit just like the first moment when she took some of his blood.

 _She's perfect_. He thought as he kissed… and licked… and gently bit her bare skin while he undid her bra. Next, he removed her shoes and pants, leaving her in her seamless hip-hugger panties. Returning back to his task, he kissed her long tawny legs, up to her thighs, taking his time to tease and arouse her even more. She moaned in satisfaction, making him want to hear more of that beautiful sound she makes when he does his task. She grunted when he spread her thighs apart, and kissed the area nearing her private part. She felt perverted when she thought of all the possibilities that he could do with her.

Noting her discomfort, he went back to kissing her wanting lips; and wanting to intensify her arousal, he caressed her breast and stroked her wet clothed entrance. She moaned in their kiss and it made him feel like an animal. This made him fondle her harder and every grunt she made challenged him to make her moan for more.

But instead, he made himself a gentleman… at least for this first time. He pulled her underwear off of her then threw it away, proceeding to trail kisses from her lips to the middle of the swell of her breasts, then to her belly. Pausing, he took a peek at her flustered, yet, so beautiful face, then licked her down there. She jolted as she felt the debauching pleasure seep through her being.

"Hnnngh!" She moaned, helpless in his touch. She needed more. Arching her back, she took a tight grip on the sheets. She hated the incoherent sound that she never knew she could make, but she loved the pleasure she was taking. If she didn't have any control, she would've gone crazy and taken the dominance, making him suffer under the pain and pleasure that she mediocrely would've schemed. But, weak as she was as he ravaged her insides with his long tongue, she found herself thrusting her hips more to his face and moaned loudly enough in indulgence.

As he quickened the pace and targeted her weak spot, she felt control slip off her grasp and reached her limit. She struggled not to thrash her body out of his hold, almost ripping the sheets due to her tight grip on them. Groaning and keeping her voice in the littlest control she could muster, she climaxed. Pleasure kept on continuing to cloud her thoughts and it made her libidinous. Of all her self-control, it was the first time for her to actually drift away from it; as desire crawled to possess her body. Her mind struggled for control but her body wanted otherwise.

In the midst of opposing sides, she found herself at war. She wanted the opposite of what she needed. But, she found no strength to do something. All she was able to do was lay there and thought, despite what she felt. All she could see was him. All she wished for was him. Steadying her breath, she looked at him with deep emotions buried in her eyes.

Alucard chuckled in delight. He immediately removed the rest of his clothing, and positioned himself in between her thighs. He leaned to kiss her, and she kissed him back. Their kiss was deep and he took dominance over her mouth, as if like passion was never discovered before.

He would do this until the world would stop. Heaven, Hell, and Earth would collide and cease to exist in their love making. What would Hell be when he has her with him? He knew that he could never grasp even a scrap of Heaven, but she's there and they will walk the Earth together until the end comes.

He lives in a Hell of a world, yet, his Heaven would be right by his side.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Alucard plunged himself in her heavenly tightness that caused her to bite his tongue as she moaned in their kiss. He grunted in both pain and pleasure as she sucked his tongue for blood. "Ghnngh!" _Integra!_ He screamed in his thoughts as his mouth had no escape from hers. Her dominance over him still succeeded even in their current state.

Deep inside, he was satisfied and happy. This woman… is his everything… everything that would fill his emptiness.

He quickened his pace which made her pant soft moans of pleasure. She embraced his neck for support, and desire to want him even closer. Never would she ever want to be separated from him, especially after their night of vehemence; and revelation.

Every thrust he made caused her to moan in quick gasps— a sign of pleasurable satisfaction. He held her waist, hoping for more friction. He wondered why he wanted more of her when he's already there. Maybe the long years of waiting for her caused him to enrapture her until he's satisfied. She was steadfast with chastity, not even giving him a chance to allow such erotic things to happen between them even though their sexual attraction was obvious. But, he knew her too well, and that he also knew that the perfect time will come.

He treasured every move he did against her. Every thrust… every pound against her skin… every erotic sound that she made… It was heaven on earth. He could never ask for anything else… just her…

Whenever he could make her whimper, he felt the most thrilling experience in his whole un-life. It was deranging… He wanted to shift their positions in a way that she couldn't touch him, but he refrained from doing so as it was their first time doing such act. He was contented, but at the same time, he felt the exasperating need for more.

He would wait again for the right time where they could have more fun in the future. And so, he pounded harder, making her gasp and cover her mouth. He grinned, a genuine one.

 _What delight…_

Just the thought of spending and dedicating his whole un-life for her made him even more excited. He couldn't wait for the day when she'll use every power she has on him and make him feel both pain and pleasure in their future sexual activity.

As he continued, she dug her fingers on his skin, leaving marks on it as she felt bliss. She panted in quick breaths, pausing when she reached her climax. She held her breath as she lost her mind as she felt her breaking point. He felt her tighten and they both groaned. They reached the peak of passion, and came together. Slumping on to her, he pecked soft kisses on the side of her face, under her ear, and on her neck.

Dazed and in pure ecstasy, her mind was blank… but she remembered…

"Vlad." She whispered... then held him tight against her. "My Count."

Alucard didn't mind her calling him his real name; the name that embodied all of him. She had every right to do so since he gave her his all. He propped his arm for support, wanting to see his beautiful Countess' face.

His long wavy hair fell on both sides of their heads like a curtain. Even inside the shadows caused by his thick locks, his eyes burned so beautifully before her. And just like his, her eyes burned the same, displaying the same passion that he has for her.

"My Countess." He replied in his thick Romanian accent.

She came to develop a fondness to that rare accent of his. She smiled and pulled his head towards hers and kissed him.

≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁

As the night continued to move on, the winds started to enter the mansion; cold, but gentle. It filled the whole mansion with comfortable coolness. Outside, the rustling of the bushes and the leaves of the trees continued to sway back-and-forth together with the zephyr.

The moonlight shown on the stream of water, lightly rushing against cobblestones. It trailed a white path on the soft waters, glistening… glimmering… And with the droplets from the splashes of water that collided with the stones, the moonlight glittered. It continued… Its trailing glow on the water vibrated ever so slowly… widening… narrowing… then widening again….

The dawn would name its pause until dusk once again. The sunlight would brighten and make the clear waters brilliantly shimmer. But while the sun was still asleep, the stream would continue to be cool and silky under the moonlit sky, under the twinkling stars that would color the waters in scintillation.

≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁〰≁

Dawn was approaching. The sky was soon painted with a baby blue hue along with the light orange and yellow color of the sun. The scent of the morning was fresh, enhanced with the smell of the woodland, carried by the morning breeze. Integra laid on Alucard's broad chest, softly watching the morning as it slowly unravel its beauty in the partly curtained windows of her bedroom. She grew indifferent with the sunlight, since it's too bright and it slightly weakens her, but she always loved the small things about it. She laid content in Alucard's arms.

As much as she wanted to stay there, she thought about Seras and how much she already missed her. Gracefully sitting up and standing, she picked her clothes up like a normal human would do, and put them on. Alucard watched her do so, finding it amusing; but, he wanted her to stay for a little while longer…

"Aren't you," He pauses for a while before continuing. "…sore?"

Integra playfully scoffed at him. "No. And I need to find Seras. Soreness and pain won't stop me." She buttons her shirt.

"That makes me envious. Would you find me as well if I ran away?" He laid on his side, propping an arm for his hand to support his head, looking at her with a childish grin on his face.

"Of course. No matter where you are, I'll find you and bring you back," She paused, then looked at him. "If you purposely hide from me, I swear I'll punish you."

"Sounds tempting…" He grinned wider, exaggerating the obvious possibility.

Integra grinned back with revenge. "Hmm… It really is… Just remember that I'm best at making you wait."

He frowned. He's definitely no match against her abstinence.

Integra fully dressed herself after a few moments of comfortable silence; and Alucard watched her graceful movements as if she was dancing. For him, it was a sight to see. He remembered something though…

"The seals… did you feel it?" He casually said but the topic was heavy.

"What about it?" Integra leaned against the wall and looked at him, waiting for him to expound.

"Let's say… Till death do us part, Countess. Consuming your blood meant that I'm forever bound by you. Even if you don't want me around, I'm always going to be your slave."

"Doesn't that trouble you?" She asked, getting a cigar which she promised Seras she'd never smoke.

"With you? No. I'm actually glad," He stood up and manipulated his shadows for his clothes — a white open top and black dress pants, dissipating the other undressed clothes on the floor. "But, the restrictions still remain." He walked towards her and boxed her head in between his arms.

"Anyway I can make you stay? Even for a little while longer?" He leaned closer.

"No. We need to get ready." She paused, closing her eyes, and thought. "I'm familiar with the restrictions. Stay still."

With that, she put a hand on his bare chest and stated:

"You are… the bird of Hermes… You eat your wings… To make… yourself tame…"

She looked at him as if she's giving him an absolute order. He was surprised by this. With his blood mixed with hers, she completely has the total control to her abilities. With her ability to see the full extent of Alucard's seal, she was able to alter them and turn level 0 into something else…

 _You will never die… As long as your soul is only one, you are everywhere and nowhere. And since a huge part of me is within you; and yours in mine, you will never cease to exist… Forever, you're mine… And forever, you'll be with me._

 _Commencing the Cromwell Invocation…_

 _Release Control Art Restriction…_

 _To level zero…_

Alucard's seals began to glow. As he stood there, immobilized, Integra began her alterations. She wasn't able to set him free from his imprisonment, but she was able to make him stronger; especially in the war that's about to come. Touching the seals, she took his hand to put it on her chest.

 _Can you see yourself in me? I can see myself there._

She pointed to his chest and continued.

 _You… We may be undead, but our hearts still beat in silence…_

Alucard grinned and dearly looked at her.

 _You never cease to amaze me…_

"And here, you stand, the bird of Hermes… eating… your own wings…"

With that, she completed her alterations. The red glow on his hands soon faded. Afterwards, she immediately embraced him tight, quietly telling him her fears. He embraced her back, reassuring her.

The future is something that is unsure. It would only exist when the present's uncertainty continue to mold itself to another uncertainty to create the future. It's doubtful, frightening, and infallible.

Will she be able to save him from the monster that she saw killing him? Will she be able to find Seras then? Will she able to see into the future once again to prevent what was coming?

She knew that she's the only one capable to know, and this new problem would be her greatest challenge yet. It's going to be a fight against destiny; and it's terrifying because none had the upper hand. It would be up to her to save everything…

Since… she's the only one who has the power to do so.

* * *

 **A/N: I thought I'd post this now 'cause I've been very busy. I hope you guys like this chapter even though I'm not good with the vanilla. I was at war with myself while writing this chapter because there's the half of me wanting to do this chapter, and the other half doesn't (since I've accepted that Alucard and Integra have always been platonic or something... they just don't do this kind of stuff...) but they changed and my friend told me to do this sooooo~ I did... I hope you guys see what I did there. Hehe.**

 **The title, as always, comes from a song: "Star At Dawn"by V.K, a piano solo song. This chapter is full of passion and fluff that rock music isn't gonna pair with this. LOL. I also plan on writing a lot of stories, Hellsing and non-Hellsing stories; but I have to write those stories that aren't related to Hellsing 'cause those are going to be my exams to be passed. Fun, right? You write stories to be graded by your teacher. (I just hope he likes them.)**

 **And as always, questions and suggestions are always welcome! PM me or review, anything that's convenient! Till the next chapter!**  
 **Tschüß und Auf Wiedersehen!**


End file.
